


Recipe For Lust

by Z_Retribution



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Absolutely Sexual, All the Rape, Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, Blood Lust, Blood and Violence, F/M, Flug x Demencia, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Personality Swap, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Content, Sexual References, Twisted Feelings of Lust, Twisted Reader Backstory, Twisted in General, not for the light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 56,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Retribution/pseuds/Z_Retribution
Summary: Y/n wakes up in a foreign, unknown place to her. She can't remember how she got here or what dark events led up to this point. Slowly, y/n begins to remember, but does she really want to recall the elements of horrors she experienced to unwillingly create her determined fate?





	1. Wake

_ Everything was dark. It was cold. An absence of life...even in myself. I’m conscience, but not really awake.  _

 

I hear muffled voices that must be reality.

 

“Is she dead…?” _I don’t know, strange female voice. Trying to figure that one out._

 

“No, she’s temporarily frozen.” _Frozen…? I guess that makes slight sense._

 

“AAROO?” _Wait...that’s not a human sound…? WHERE THE HELL AM I?!_

 

I jerk open my eyes, but I can’t see. Now the world around me is literally...ice? I try yelling out to the voices I heard before. “...” But I can’t yell. _Why? My throat feels as if I had been screaming earlier. However, I’m totally unaware of what “earlier” was to me._

 

As I tried using my voice, fruitlessly shouting at the frigid walls containing me, I felt the temperature increase. This frozen prison was melting. I stop screaming, because it did nothing for me but scratch my throat even more. I wanted to calm down before I meet my captures. 

 

“What...the...fuck…?” I softly say under a small inhale. A boy with a paper bag and goggles covering his face (or maybe a paper bag with a human body?), a creature with a female body and a psychotic smile, and a blue Care Bear with a flower on his head were all just staring at me. _Oh, I must be dead._ Being to frightened to really whisper, I coughed. 

 

“Wow! She really is alive! Can I touch her?!” Said the way to hyper girl. I noticed her dilated pupils as she practically bounced up in my face. I leaned back slightly almost falling. 

 

“Dementia! S-stop that!” Said the paper bag boy. “G-get outta here! I need to question her now.” He was trying to look tough, but his voice sounded more worried because of his small stutter and what sounded like a waver in his voice. 

 

Dementia, I assume, pouted a bit, but backed away out of the room.

 

“5.0.5., can you get her some tea please?” Paper bag boy said making more demands. 

 

The Care Bear made a strange animal like noise and bounced happily out of the room to get me some tea. 

 

I was looking around so much at the sudden action since my wake that I almost didn’t notice the paper bag talking to me. “Would you like a seat? I have a few questions I need to ask you.” 

 

I’m really in no position to be denying request. I have no clue what is happening, how I got here, or anything for that matter. _It’s as if I’ve been dropped here from some world I used to know, into this chaotic place with foreign people and tactics._ I sat down in a cushioned chair with wheels next to a wooden table with a giant organized clutter of beakers, test tubes, and odd contraptions. My attention was immediately drawn to three test tubes by the paper bag boy which contained, what looked like blood. _Was that my blood?_

 

“Excuse me. My name is Dr. Flug.” Paper bag said. “I am a-aware you may be dazed by all of this, but please try to f-focus.” I turned to look over at Dr. Flug and try to ignore the distractions. “Okay...first things first; do you remember your name?”

 

“It’s y/n” I croaked. My voice sounded more atrocious than expected. 

 

“Alright, nice to meet you, y/n. I have a couple of questions for you, if you don’t mind. I need to see what all you can remember up till this point, okay?” 

 

I nodded. After I nod, I noticed 5.0.5. come through the door and gently place down a small glass cup of hot tea with a floral design. I wasn’t sure if it was drugged or anything, but without even thinking I had picked it up and brought it to my lips hoping it would rid that awful feeling in my mouth and throat. I stopped when it was at my lips though and looked up at Dr. Flug and 5.0.5. with a questioning expression. 

 

“N-no, it’s not drugged or anything, I promise! It’s just for your throat.” Dr. Flug quickly responded placing his hands slightly in the air by his shoulders. Normally, I won’t trust that, but he seemed strangely sincere, and I desperately wanted the sensation out. I sipped the tea, burning the roof of my mouth, but I’ve never felt more relief drinking tea. I sighed, enjoying the feeling of a more clear throat. 

 

“Thank you, 5.0.5.” Dr. Flug answered for me. The bear nodded and jubilantly trotted away. “I hope that helps you a little bit…” His voice sounded oddly regretful. “Now then, do you remember anything of extreme significance at all before I released you?”

 

I furrowed my brows wanting to have some response. “No…” I whispered. “Nothing much.” 

 

Flug scribbled some notes and flipped the page. “How about people? Anyone important you recall?”

 

I couldn’t think of anyone at first but then a figure popped into my head. “Yes, my brother.” I stated almost sounding happy I remembered something. 

 

Flug raised his face to me abruptly in the middle of writing his notes. “Really? His name?” 

 

Alas, my moment of joy was short lived. “No, I just know that I have a brother.” I whispered, depressed with the lack of memory. I rested my hands on my knees and looked down.  Flug went back to jotting information and nodding. 

 

“Interesting...Do you know your hobbies, y/n?” He asked when he finished. 

 

“I...uh...cook, I think.” I quietly said with a library level voice. “I also like art, books, music...oh, and sciences.” I began steadily speaking louder. “I…” I trailed off. I didn’t know what else to say, but I had been on a roll and expected more. 

 

“Alright, good. That’s okay, if you don’t remember everything. You may remember with time.” _May was definitely the key word._

 

Dr. Flug closed his notebook. “That’s all the interrogating for now, y/n. You need to rest your voice, and I need to show your results to my b-boss.” He looked distressed as he said that. “I’ll give you five more questions to try helping you remember basic facts about yourself everyday, okay?” I nod twice and finished my tea. “G-good. Now follow me please.” 

 

I stood up and I followed him to the source of his worries I had yet to truly remember the real horrors of. 

 


	2. The Devil's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That stone skin. Those freakishly green, spiked teeth that can rip open the toughest flesh. That demonic form. That evil growling voice. That piercing, coal right eye. That equally piercing left eye covered by a monocle that reflected a face of terror at me.

We walked down a long hallway that seemed to stretch forever. More and more I was feeling uneasy moving forward. The pictures on the wall look menacing and they’re eyes followed us. At first I thought I was crazy, but I realized I was not when one slowly looked at me then away again. The overall theme was Gothic and hats. All kinds of hats, but mainly top hats. Top hats everywhere.

 

As Dr. Flug and I approached the giant doors my stomach lurched in a mysterious dread of the destination.  

 

“A-are you okay?” Dr. Flug asked looking concerned with my rather stiff posture.

 

“Y-yes.” I lie. It was very clearly a lie. 

 

Dr. Flug said nothing more as he opened the doors into a ginormous office. If I didn’t have such a fearful emotion creeping in my mind, I would admire it. It truly was a quaint office.  _ It’s almost...beautif-- _

 

“Flug!” a scratchy venomous bark interrupted my thoughts. 

 

“S-sir! I-” Flug stammered.

 

“Quiet!” It fell silent for two seconds. The giant chair turned around revealing half of the body of who looked to be a spoiled and wealthy gentleman. His face was covered by the rim of his noteworthy top hat. “Why have you entered my office. Without. My. Consent.” The dark man practically growled out. 

 

“I-I’m v-v-very s-sorry, sir! Really-- I very much am!” Poor Flug was struggling to control his anxiety.  _ He’s scared of his boss…  _ My thoughts conclue. “B-but I-I have finished the project you wished for me to c-complete.”

 

Dr. Flug stepped shakily over to the right revealing me to his boss. The man’s face lifted to where he could see me and I could see him. 

 

_ I see him.  _

 

_ That stone skin. Those freakishly green, spiked teeth that can rip open the toughest flesh. That demonic form. That evil growling voice. That piercing, coal right eye. That equally piercing left eye covered by a monocle that reflected a face of terror at me.  _

 

Gravity yanked my unexpected heart down so quickly, I harshly fell on the ground, and as my body acted more quickly than my mind, I said it’s name.

 

“Black Hat!” I hoarsely scream. 

 

No sooner than I utter that cursed name there he was, standing tall on the ground, looking below at my pathetic state of panic. For a moment I think I see a vicious grin, but it faded away as his talons grabbed my chin and pulled my neck slightly to the right. 

 

“Flug, I thought her memory would be completely wiped.” He dropped my chin. “You have failed…”

 

“N-no Black Hat sir! It worked really she remembers n-nothing!” Flug defended. Black Hat lifted Flug off the floor and brutally shook him twice as if he was nothing of significance to him. 

 

In fear Flug’s neck would be snapped, or worse, I used what little vocals I had left. “I really don’t remember a thing, sir! Please put him down!” My throat stung once again. 

 

Black Hat’s gaze slowly moved to my crumpled self on the floor. His eyebrows rose in what seemed like amusement towards this whole situation. “Oh...is that so, y/n?” 

 

If not concerned for the life of poor Flug, I would question how exactly he knows my name. “Y-yes...I really don’t know who you are, where I am, and why I’m here.” I say as best I can in a low, hushed tone.  _ I hate this feeling...I’m only giving him more pleasure through my opposition.  _

 

Despite my terribly awful defense however, Black Hat dropped Flug with a devilish grin and walked over to me, stretching out relatively welcoming, heinous claws. “My bad, young lady. You seemed to recognize me, is all.” 

 

_ Really, I have no idea what kind of spawn of Satan you are. My body just operated on it’s own… _ I thought as I hesitated at his claw. The more I stared at that ghastly smile, the more my heart raced and raced like a bomb. Still, though, I grabbed his hand.

 

With his unexpectedly strong lift, I didn’t need to use a single muscle to stand. Once I was standing, in spite of my second of relief, the demon squeezed my hand tightly and punctured the skin of my palm. I gave a slight, high-pitch yelp and hastily snatch my wounded hand with my other hand. Black Hat laughed maliciously before reappearing in the chair behind his desk.  _ Goddamn prick. _

 

“Now then, y/n.” Black Hat addressed. “Don’t ever expect to recall your past life. You don’t need to, and, quite frankly, you probably don’t want to.” He threatened. 

 

I was lost beyond confusion.  _ Why would I not want to remember, dick face? _

 

His mouth twitched. “Fact one, you shameful human, I can read thoughts.” I cringed not wanting to receive further punishment than the insult. Flug looked between me and Black Hat, probably curious, but it was kind of an inside thing. Literally. 

 

“Fact two: we are connected. Got it.” 

_ That’s it. I’m more than beyond confused I’m in the final frontier of bewilderment itself.  _

 

Black Hat sighed. “Worthless human inferior…” he mumbled impatient with my lack of comprehension.  _ Well, sorry, Yack Hack. I kinda just woke up with no memory. You could at least try not to seem like such a big douche...  _ I see him clutch the sides of his chair and flame rageful eyes.  _ Oh yeah.... _

 

“I mean,” Black Hat said with waning tolerance. “ _ I  _ am connected to  _ you  _ and I can feel when you have been touched. It’s not something I want...but it can’t be helped, ok?” I nodded.  _ I guess I get that but can’t he sever the ties? He looks like he could.  _

 

“I can’t, ok!?” Black Hat slammed his fist on his desk causing me to flinch and Flug to jump at least two feet back. Poor, poor Flug. 

 

“Could you stop reading my mind at least?” I impulsively retorted. “It’s a bit invasive.”

 

In less than a second he was in my face, and had a firm clutch on my neck. I coughed as I felt a sting on my right side of the neck. “You will not tell me how I run my place! If you are so thoroughly disturbed, don’t try thinking another idiotic thought!” He spat on my face, and it burnt my cheek. 

 

He rested back in his seat with a sigh after releasing my neck.

 

“Humans…” He sputtered each syllable, and turned his chair to look away from us. “Leave. Both of you. Flug, remind y/n of her former duties. I expect her to be working at 5:30 this evening.”

 

“Y-yes Black hat sir!” Flug quickly blurred out while sprinting towards the door. 

 

Naturally, I quickly followed.

  
  
  



	3. Expectations and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is a damn slave runner with shit he dumps on us! I angrily thought. My eyebrows corrugate, but I don’t complain aloud. “Ok, I guess if I did it before I can do it again…”

“Well, he’s a…” I trailed. “Nice...evil guy…?” I said hoping he didn’t hear that. But hey, it was better than the alternative.

 

“D-don’t worry, you’ll g-get used to it.” Flug said grabbing the back of his neck. It appeared red and very irritated. I felt really bad for him when I saw his feet dangling off the ground.  _ He seemed more like a puppet than an actual person. He has also been the only person I think I can trust so far. And 5.0.5. He seemed sweet.  _

 

“You okay?” I ask.

 

“W-wha! Me! Yeah, I am. It’s no big deal.” Flug gingerly lifted my right hand. “You on the other hand need treatment for this. It could get i-infected.” 

 

“Yeah.” I said looking at the stab wounds from the grip of Black Hat. I hadn’t realized how much it bled. The blood trailed down to my elbow, but I hadn’t even noticed. 

 

“C-come with me. I’ll explain your job to you while I patch you up.”

  
  


Once we arrived back into Flug’s lab, he got to work on my hand and began retelling me my job. “Y-you see, y/n,  you cook. You’re our chef. You’ve always made very exceptionally good food. And those words came from Black Hat himself.” 

 

“Wow, really?” I shifted a bit as Flug wrapped my hand. “I mean, I kinda remember cooking, but I’m good enough to get that kind of high praise from Black Hat?” 

 

“Ah...that’s basically what he said. More or less he said: ‘Of course I like it, you idiot.’” Flug explained as he finished tying the ends of the wrap into a nice bow.

 

I took my wrist back into my left hand and, for the first time since waking, gave a bit of a smile. “That sounds more like him.” 

 

“Let me see your neck…” He mumbled. I nodded. While he inspected to make sure I was fine he concluded. “So at 5:30, Black Hat wants you in the kitchen preparing supper and dessert. Also, you must set up the table, clean the table, wash the dishes with 5.0.5., and put away all the dishes before you are to be considered done for the day. That also goes from breakfast and lunch.” He moved to examine my cheek where Black Hat spat. “You need to be awake, moving, and in the kitchen preparing a full breakfast of Black Hat’s choice for us all at 6:00, and it must all be hot and ready by 7:00.” I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  _ Damn… _ “As for lunch, you need to start preparing what Black Hat request at 11:00. Black Hat will tell you what he wants at about 10:50, and it must be ready by 11:30. For this meal, you just need to work on Black Hat’s lunch. The rest of us salvage the fridge.” 

 

_ This guy is a damn slave runner with shit he dumps on us!  _ I angrily thought. My eyebrows corrugate, but I don’t complain aloud. “Ok, I guess if I did it before I can do it again…” 

 

Flug delivered a sorrowful look behind his paper bag and goggles. “I’m sorry...I really am…” 

 

I try to smile and look more inviting. “Hey, it’s not your fault. This is just what I do, right? We all have it pretty rough here.” Flug’s look remained unchanging, but he nodded.

 

“...W-would you l-like to take a bath before you need t-to prepare supper for us? It’s only 3--” 

 

“Yes!” I desperately exclaim.  _ I don’t even care what time it is! I can take a quick one!  _ “My God, do I  _ need _ a bath! Please!”

 

I thought I could hear a tiny chuckle under the bag before he coughed. “A-absolutely. The bathroom is--” 

 

But it was too late. I was out of the door and gone. 

  
  


I sank into the hot water of the full, extravagant jacuzzi tub in the bathroom.  _ This is a dream! _ I felt all of my pores being cleaned and soothed by the warm, swirling waters. I rubbed my body with a loofa containing the magical cherry scented body wash.  _ This is my favorite body wash. Not sure why, but I know it.  _ I took a nice long inhale and followed it up with a triumphant exhale.  _ For being an ass hole, I absolutely love Black Hat’s taste for ostentatious bathrooms! Although, this is going to be hard for whoever cleans it… _

 

The thought of someone having to pick up after my own jumble of clutter made me feel bad.  _ I’ll clean out the tub when I’m done.  _

 

I stood up and out of the wonderful haven and was jolted by a blast of cool, but refreshing air. I noticed a fancy towel with my name monogrammed on it, so I assume it to be mine. I dry off quickly and find a fuzzy and soft grey robe hanging from the door. It smelt oddly like leather and wine, but I didn’t mind. I just need something to cover up with.

 

I was able to spot some cleaning supplies in the cabinet above the toilet, along with other toiletry items for the rest of the bunch. I scrub down the entire tub and be sure not a strand of hair, speck of dirt, or anything else is still in there. I did feel a bit of weird annoyance as I cleaned, but I can infer that I don’t like having to clean.  _ For this just being a simple bath, I really have observed much about myself I forgot...or rather, was forced to forget. _

 

A bit more than I expected.

 

I stand up to put the supplies back in the cabinet and throw the dirty towels away, when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I jumped back upon seeing the unfamiliar pair of eyes. She jumped too. 

 

 _Wait a moment..._ Upon realizing “that is me,” I turn my head slightly to the right. And there on the left side of my neck... _it’s a...scar?!_ _I know I lost my memory, but since when did I have a bite mark scar on the left side of my neck?!_ I delicately lift my uninjured hand, and place it cautiously on one of the immense streaks of discoloration. 

 

I struggle to think back, but all my mind goes to is one matter of sudden concern:  **_His talons grabbed my chin and pulled my neck slightly to the right. “Flug, I thought her memory would be completely wiped.” He dropped my chin. “You have failed…”_ **

 

“Black Hat!” I gasp out.  _ Black Hat must have done something to me, and he needed me to forget it all! _

 

And with a giant bang, the bathroom door thrusted off it’s hinges.

 


	4. Demonic Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A demon that has enough control to overcome that animal impulse is actually even stronger than you think.”

The door flew open in half and even the metal screws came loose and soared through the air like a bullet, one of them scratching open my bottom lip with a bitter slice down. I fell to the bathroom tile from the burst and, without a doubt, bruised my lower back and rear end. The soft grey robe I covered myself with loosened around my bust, exposing me to the chunks of wood, debris of door, and the figure at the other end.

 

The figure being Black Hat.

 

“What is i--” His eyes slowly trailed down to my crumpled body on the floor; my unprotected breast, my terror stricken face, and my open legs. He gaped with an almost unreadable face of shock himself.

 

Without thinking I immediately rush to fix the robe, my face becoming very red. But before I had the chance to tie off the string, My hands were pinned down to the ground and the full weight of Black Hat’s lower body pressed against mine, restricting any of my movements. 

 

As I vainly struggle to free my legs and hips, Black Hat only crushed them harder, making me grunt in pain, much to his sickening contentment. I couldn’t free myself and just sealed my eyes in fear as I could feel his warm, heavy breathes lean closer and closer to my lower, cut lip. Time went still in these moments and I could taste the disgusting red iron in my mouth and dripping down on my chin and the front of the robe.

 

Suddenly, he stopped. He released his grip and sat up on his knees, providing me with enough leeway to frantically scramble across the tile and hit the side of the jacuzzi tub. “W-w-w-wha...What that h-hell!?!?” I screamed panicky. I tried to calm my racing heart and slow my breathes while hearing nothing but high pitch ringing in my ears for a few seconds.

 

Dr. Flug came running in and gave a small squeal upon seeing my naked body covered only by a little fabric of robe. He shielded his eyes and turned his head to his right. “A-are y-you okay, y/n?!” 

 

I was too shaken up to respond, I merely could quiver as tears began to push themselves rapidly out of my eyes and to the ground. 

 

“S-she’s fine.” Black Hat spouted as he rose from the tile. “I just heard her call my name and I came in!” He pushed Flug aside and, darted out of the bathroom in a hurry.

  
  
  


I felt much calmer after 20 minutes of getting redressed, explaining the events to Flug, and sipping on, again, another cup of tea. I told Flug about what I saw in the mirror, about the door crashing down, and about what Black Hat did to me. 

 

“I t-thought for sure h-he w-was gonna r-ra--” 

 

“I’ve got it! I understand, really! Sip your tea and calm down a little more! You’re becoming extremely worked up and I don’t blame you, a-alright.” Flug pushed over my tea closer to the edge of the table so I would acknowledge it, which I did.

 

He cleared his throat and spoke some more. “Those s-scars have b-been there for a while.” He said disconnecting our gaze. “You just d-don’t remember them yet.” I nodded slowly and inhaled the scent of my tea to balance some more tranquil in my mind. “W-when you said ‘Black Hat,’ he came. This is b-because he thought you called him and it was u-urgent.” He scratched the back of his neck. “H-he will sometimes approach us once we’ve said his name, depending on how we said and used it. Where we are doesn’t matter t-to him. I-in your case, h-he must have thought you said ‘come here’ in a way.”

 

“B-but I was bathing!” I said with a shrill tone.

 

Flug shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” 

 

I looked back down at my tea. “Then...why did he try to--” 

 

“I don’t kn-know.” Flug interrupted. “My thoughts is that it has to do with your blood.” I cocked my head to the side ignorantly. “H-he’s a demon, as you may know. Demons and other half humans can detect the scent...and some find it enticing. What I’m saying i-is, Black Hat lust for y-your blood, I think.”

 

“Like some psycho vampire thing?” I asked.

 

“N-not quite...he’s much worse.” Flug said looking down. “B-back there, he controlled himself. If he had not…” I could piece together that gruesome end. 

 

“But what about when he stabbed my with his claws in his office?” I questioned still curious. 

 

“He was already in the position of dominance and you needed to be ‘taught a lesson.’ S-so punishing you physically was already plotted out in his mind. However, when he came in not e-expecting you ah...vulnerable and bleeding, his demon instinct must have k-kicked in, and he wanted to dominate you from your submissive and unguarded position.” 

 

He paused for a moment staring me directly in the eyes. “A demon that has enough control to overcome that animal impulse is actually even stronger than you think.”  

 

I gulped in alleviation for my life, but also in worry knowing that such a corrupt demon that we live with who bosses us around is capable of such immense power.

 

We sat in silence for about a minute.   **_I couldn’t free myself and just sealed my eyes in fear as I could feel his warm, heavy breathes lean closer and closer to my lower, cut lip._ ** That replayed over and over in my head, making me feel nauseous. _ Out of all the memories I have, I wish I could replace this one with a happier one.  _ I shuddered.

 

Flug thankfully broke off the vivid memory from replaying once more. “I-it’s almost time for you t-to be in the kitchen.” Flug looked at the clock above the doorframe. “It’s 5:21. Y-you have nine minutes.”

 

I stood up, my face still paler than usual. “Y-you’re right. Thanks.” I began to step towards the door.

 

“Oh...a-and y/n…” Flug stammered. I looked back at him. “B-Black Hat w-will tell you what he expects for supper t-tonight. H-he should be waiting for y-you in the k-kitchen. 

 

_ Just the sin I didn’t want to talk to… _ “Thanks for the warning.” I knew that he knows I don’t want to see him.

 

But then again, I don’t have a choice.

 

He commands my life now.


	5. Control

My feet dragged the rest of myself to the kitchen, unwillingly. The last thing I wanted today was to see Black Hat again and ruin more memories, but I also did not want to see his enraged side. I gave my mind a pep talk to just forget what Black Hat did and focus on what may happen if I’m late.  _ Think of it, he lifted Flug off the ground, and stabbed my palm for defending. Even if he did just harass me, he’s the boss and can to inconceivable things to me whenever. Okay...this isn’t helping my anxiety... _

 

Before I even step  through the door, I can see Black Hat sitting at the table looking at me.  _ I wonder if he read my mind’s motivational speech or something.  _

 

“Don’t just stand there, human.” Black Hat scoffed.

 

I hesitantly step across the borderline that divides us. “Yes...ah, what do you want for supper, sir?” 

 

He glared at me like I had done something wrong. He turned his head away from me and faced the refrigerator. “Just make something simple.” 

 

_ That’s it? That’s all you’re going to tell me! After all this--  _

 

Black Hat’s attention darted back to me. “What? You want something more challenging?!” His expression was unwavering annoyance as he stood making himself appear much taller than I remember. 

 

“N-no! That’s fine! How about burritos?” My answer dashed out my mouth before I had time to process my own sentences with my brain. 

 

He shrunk back to his still-taller-than-me-but-not-threatening form. “That works. Make sure mine is seasoned to my regular expectations.” And with a snap he vanished before I could figure out what “his normal expectations” meant. 

 

“Dammit…” I mutter. 

  
  


Dr. Flug held a test tube of red liquid in one hand and light green in the other. Carefully, he added six drops of the green onto a plate and placed it back on the small rack. He prepared to fill his 15 milliliter glass dropper with just enough red substance for four drops. “Steady…” he instructed himself. “There.” 

 

He cautiously moved his arm over to the previous plate and dropped. 1...2...3--

 

“Flug.” Black Hat rose from under the floor.

 

By the sound of the strikingly recognizable tone, Flug jumped back, dropping the glass container. The dropper descended and crashed causing the red liquid and shards of glass to scatter on Flug’s lab coat. 

 

Black Hat got a whiff of the liquid and recognized it, making him cringe backwards. “Flug! What are you doing with tubes of y/n’s blood!” 

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir! I was e-experimenting the effects of your blood interacting with her’s so maybe I could find--” 

 

“Find what?!” Black Hat grabbed and held Flug off of the ground by his coat. He was more than a little heated. 

 

“F-find the attraction you have towards h-her blood and sever it!” Black Hat let Flug fall on the remnants of the blood and container. 

 

“I never ordered you to do an experiment like this!” Black Hat growled.

 

“I-I know!” Flug felt provoked and flustered causing some tears to swell up in his eyes. “I’m doing it for y/n’s own good! I-I don’t want you to harm her anymore, Black Hat! I hate lying to her and I refuse to wipe her memory ever again!”

 

Black Hat had so many mixed emotions, most involving rage, that he wasn’t even sure which one to act upon first. So he didn’t act, he just stood there in utter disgust. “...You...idiot!” He snarled at Flug. Flug became silence and was almost waiting for his beating. 

 

This brief silence aided Black Hat’s thoughts. “Never try to assume what I will or will not make you do! You shall listen to me and do exactly what I say when I say it! Was that point never made clear to you, you imbecile?” Black Hat breathed in. “Give me your coat.”

 

“W-why?” Flug questioned the perplexing order. 

 

“Now!” With that, the jacket was off Flug and on the hands of Black Hat. “I’m taking this to 5.0.5. He will wash it and give it back to you when it has been dried.” Then he vanished. 

 

Flug sat stiff on the ground waiting for the lingering feeling of fear and befuddlement to leave the room.  _ Why did he take my coat and do the delivering himself? He would never do that.  _

  
  


Black Hat went right to his office chair and was breathing heavily. Teleporting didn’t take energy to do at all, he was panting for another reason. 

 

Black Hat winced in pain as he felt his demonic power course through his bloodstream with every beat of his heart. He gripped Flug’s lab coat. He refused to howl, as that would show weakness, rather, he gritted his teeth and steadied his breath. He had tamed his actions back at the lab so he wouldn’t attack Flug, accidentally murdering his scientist. 

 

Black Hat opened his eyes to y/n’s blood on Flug’s lab coat. Having the privacy of his office, he attempted to suck the stains of exquisite flavor in hopes he could have more than the fabric could offer. The faded, but wonderful, taste of blood was enough for him to take back control. Even after though he continued to suck as much of the stains as he could, lusting and craving more. 

 

Once it was all gone, and there was nothing but small patches of discolored fabric, Black Hat threw it to the side and mildly placed his head down on his desk. Trying to control the Devil’s influence on his body was a task only someone as strong willed as himself could handle. 

 

Sometimes he wondered how long he could really handle it alone though.          


	6. First Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SUPPER TIME!"

“AHWOO!” 5.0.5. exclaimed happily extending his stubby paws out towards me.

 

“Thanks, lil’ buddy!” I took the bag of bell peppers out of his paws and placed them off to the side. Afterwards, I gave him a hug and he beamed with joy. 

 

5.0.5. continued to stand by my side in curiosity as I cooked and seasoned the peppers on the stove. The brilliant scent took over the air and made the atmosphere more pleasing. 

 

_ I remember now...how I love the phenomenal sensation of preparing food from scratch and sharing it. Still not sure why, but it feels right and terrific!  _ I inhale the sweetness as if I already accomplished a marvelous victory. 

 

“The real victory would be if I remembered how Black Hat expects his burrito to be prepared…” I lightly said under my breath.

 

“Lots and lots of blood!” 

 

My eyes widened and I hastily turned around until I was face to face with that girl from before. “Demencia…?” I asked, not quite sure what I said.

 

“Hey-o!” She grinned. “I’m surprised you remember me!” 

 

“Oh...uh, yeah. Me too...” Awkwardly, I looked at her and waited for her to say something more.

 

“You’re burning the food.” She pointed at the pan. 

 

“Ah!” I squeal and madly turn down the heat and add more butter along with other spices so I can save the flavor without ruining the taste. 5.0.5. clearly wanted to help in some way, but all he did was frantically look from the left and right while I moved. Demencia delivered a high pitch psychotic laugh that filled the background of saving the burrito stuffing.

 

I wipe sweat from my brow and relax. After another moment I thought about what Demencia first said. “Hey...you are just joking…” She was gone. “Demencia?” 

 

“Up here, y/n!” Demencia called from the ceiling. 

 

I slightly had a panic attack. “D-Demencia! How--”

 

“Ha!” she crawled down to the wall above and in front of the stove. “Guess you don’t remember much about me afterall, Pan Face!” 

 

“Pan Face…?” 

She disregarded my confused statement. “Anyway, duh I’m joking! But Black Hat does take his with  _ extra meat _ ~” She purred. 

 

“Uh...okay…” I said. “Do you know if he wants more of less tasso?” 

 

She shrugged. “Probably more...After all, he has lots of  _ meat _ to  _ tasso  _ ‘bout~” 

 

I caught on to her repulsive humor as my cheeks flushed and my facial expression altered to embarrassment. “Demencia!”

 

She laughed more at the hysterical reference. “Fine, fine, okay! You’re too modest and reserved!” I looked down at my finished project and turned off the heat.  _ I guess she has no idea what happened earlier… _

 

“Tell me, did you see it?” Demencia said leaning uncomfortably close to my face.

 

“S-see what?” I asked as I began plating and rolling the burritos. 

 

“His dick!” Demencia smiled.

 

My face didn’t even have time to revert back to normal from her last comment, so my face just continued to redden. “N-NO! I DIDN’T!” I screamed.  _ I guess she knew after all.  _

 

“Aw, come on! You’re lying to me! I saw him get right on top of you--”

 

“Demencia, I would rather not talk about it!” I finally snapped. 

 

She stopped smiling. “So...you didn’t want him to do that to you…?” Demencia said. “Oh...I understand…” It was as if all her joking energy was sapped right out of her and blown away into oblivion. 5.0.5. trotted over towards her in concern.  

 

“Look, Demencia, I’m sorry, but--”

 

“Everyone has been raped in some way, you know?” She spoke over me and my vocals chords came to a halt. Her gaze was at the floor as if only it would understand her. “Rape is when you are held down and you have something special robbed from you, whether it be innocence, family, happiness...or everything. It’s not okay. For anyone.” 

 

As I looked over at her I noticed she would not cry. It was like she could not. Her eyes seemed regretful, but simultaneously, her face was emotionless and unfeeling. 

 

Her smiled reappeared suddenly shocking 5.0.5. and myself. “But sometimes the best thing to do it fake it, you know!” Without another word between us she slithered up the ceiling again and out of the room, 5.0.5. stayed with me and looked just as bewildered. 

 

_ How can Demencia say such things…? _

 

 

“SUPPER TIME!!!” I projected out 10 minutes later. 5.0.5. Jumped happily into a chair and squirmed around unable to contain his excitement for the food. He was always such cute company. 

 

Flug came sprinting down one of the halls eagerly, when Demencia dropped from the ceiling landing perfectly on his shoulders. Flug, unable to maintain balance toppled over.

 

“Demencia! What are you d-doing!” Flug said very much with discontent. 

 

“Onwards, my noble steed!” Demencia exclaimed still rested on top of him. 

 

“I am not a steed, and I am definitely not your ‘noble steed!’” Flug cried out trying to pry himself away from Demencia's grip. 

 

“Aw...you’re no fun!” She said mockingly. “Giddy up!” 

 

The last member walked up right behind the two and stopped a few feet away, scowling with annoyance. “Demencia! Get off of Dr. Flug now!”

 

“Heya there Black Hat, ole buddy, ole pal!” She squealed with complacency.

 

He rolled his eyes while Demencia dashed to her seat and Flug quickly got up and ran to his. 

 

Black Hat strolled to his chair at the head of the table, sat down, and checked his pocket watch. “Took you long enough. It’s 6:32.”

 

“Technically, I announced it two minutes ago when the food was set on the table and ready. You’re the one who got here last.” I joined everyone at the table and began to eat. Everyone looked at me with surprise and urgency. “...What?”

 

“B-Black Hat get the first bite of his meal, then we eat.” Flug explained.

 

_ Oh, are you for real?  _ I placed my burrito back down and glared grumpily over at Black Hat, wait for him to take his first bite so we could all eat.

 

He took his time, and relished my disatisfaction as he straightened his already straight glass of water, and delicately coughed twice to clear his throat before taking a bite. After he swallowed, we all chomped down in silence.

 

The whole table felt strange. Dementia was sloppily smacking her burrito, Flug carefully lifted his paper bag, not revealing all of his face, but just enough for him to put the tip of the burrito in his mouth, 5.0.5. was politely using a fork and knife to cut and eat his supper, and Black Hat also used silverware, but was trying to make it unobvious he was snarfing down his food.

 

“How is it…?” I asked breaking the silence. 

 

“It’s very good, y/n. Thank you.” Flug nodded. 

 

“You make the best food ever!” Dementia said with a burp.

 

“AROO! AWA!” 5.0.5. passionately chimed in.

 

“...It’s…” We all looked over at Black Hat questioningly. “It’s edible.” He flatly stated. We continued to give him absent gazes. “Why are you all looking at me?” Everyone promptly looked away.

 

After the burritos, I passed out two cookies for everyone. Of course, Demencia ate one of mine, but I wasn’t upset. 

 

I cleared the table and cleaned the whole kitchen area. 5.0.5. remained in the kitchen so we could wash all the dishes and put them away. I really, really had felt resentment towards having to clean up after everyone, but I didn’t mind it all too much since 5.0.5. was with me. As I discovered, he was great company. I wondered how he wound up here. How all of us wound up here with the Anti Christ boss. 

 

Once the chores were finished and the evening was coming to an end. I quietly trailed down the hall to find my room. Like most thing, I wasn’t sure how I knew where my room was, but I knew what to do. Maybe my life here got so monotonous that the procedure was tattooed permanently in my brain.

 

As I turned the doorknob, I hear something that grabs my attention. “Y/n…” said a raspy voice.

 

“Yes sir?” I asked not too startled by Black Hat. Mainly due to my night time lethargy.

 

He looked down at my feet and casually straightened his gaze to meet my eyes. “I...I’m…” I stayed patiently still. “I was going to say...the, ah, the meal was not bad. You did very well.” 

 

He didn’t even bother vanishing like usual, he simply, swiftly walked away from the direction which he came.

 

_ Was that really it…?   _

 


	7. Truth Cloaked In Obscurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re all evil here...we’re all sins that are taking refuge in one another when you think about it.” Demencia said depressed. “But Black Hat started this all, so he should be getting the most love here right? How come he doesn’t get any…?”

_ “Hey, Angelo! I brought you a pancake!” A young burst through the door with a small plate for the giant pancake. _

 

_ “Y/n, you’re going to drop it! Be more careful!” Said a young boy who looked around the same age. He carefully grabbed her arm to make sure she wouldn’t topple over.  _

 

_ “I know, I know.” The girl slowed her pace, but held out the plate with a warm smile on her face. She was missing two of her bottom teeth on one of her top, and the gums were still bleeding. _

 

_ The boy Angelo took the plate from her and placed it on the table before kneeling down and embracing the girl named y/n. He looked like he was crying into her shoulder. “Don’t let them beat you up again...please! You might push yourself too much.” _

 

_ “I won’t do that, Annie, I promise. But I had to say something. They called us bastards again.”  _

 

_ “That’s because we are. We just have to accept it, okay?” _

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE--**

 

“Uuuugh…” I moaned hitting the stop button. “Stupid clock…”

 

It was 5:30, and already I had to be up, stretching, and moving so I could take orders from Black Hat. So that is exactly what I did.

 

I enough time to brush my teeth, use the bathroom, and freshen up without any interruptions, seeing as everyone was still happily snoring away. I felt a bit salty about doing this, but at least I would do something I enjoy. 

 

At 5:56, I started making my way down to Black Hat’s office. I knocked, but he didn’t answer instead the door opened on it’s own. Seeing as Black Hat is renown to do creepy shit like this, I walk right in.

 

“Black Hat sir, it’s time for you to tell me what to make for breakfast.” As I inch closer to the dark desk and deeper into the dreary atmosphere, I step on some fabric, that surprisingly almost scared me. I pick it up.  _ Flug’s lab coat…? Why’s this here? Why’s it wet…!? _ Not even wanting to image why, I threw the coat back on the ground.  _ He didn’t hurt Flug did he? _ My mind began to wander and I grew more anxious of my surroundings. Hurryingly, I sped walked to the exit when the lights flipped on and I was blinded.

 

“What the bloody hell do you think you are you doing in my office without my consent!” Black Hat bellowed. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir! The door opened!” I cowered while trying to cover my ass.

 

“Ugh, never mind.” He disregarded the problem, much to my comfort. He was also back to normal. I thought he was acting a bit strange last night before I went to bed.  _ Maybe I dreamt it. _

 

Black Hat tossed me a grotesque face and a low growl to get my attention back to focus. “For breakfast we will have pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sliced fruit. Syrup with be put on the table along with the butter.” He walked past me and sat at his desk. “Any questions?” 

 

_ I really want to ask why Flug’s coat is here, but I bet that wouldn’t be smart. _

 

“No it wouldn’t be, but most things a human like yourself has to say is never intelligent anyway.”

 

“Why do you do that!?” I said aloud in irritation. 

 

His mouth formed a wide crescent and he flashed his light green teeth. “Because I simply can. Now leave.” 

 

I furrowed my brow and stomped out.  _ God dammit, piece of shit boss, fucking dick head, asshole, motherfu-- _ Something hit the back of my head with harsh force making me trip forward a bit.  _ He threw a book at me?! _

 

_ “GET YOUR INSULTS AND SORRY ASS OUT OF MY OFFICE AND SET BREAKFAST IMMEDIATELY!!!”  _

 

And I was gone.

  
  


I made the perfect breakfast to Black Hat’s specifications. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food very much and a conversation flew around the table, Demencia being the ringmaster of the it all. But something was feeling incredibly off. I didn’t have much of an appetite. I ate some fruit and casually jumped into the chat when asked a question. Black Hat left early to his office, being his normal antisocial self.

 

“So, how did you rest last night?” Dr. Flug asked.

 

“It went by too quick. I was still tired when I woke.” I said rubbing my temples. “I truly don’t mind cooking for you guys, but the time crunch is...a real crunch.”

 

“Ha! Yeah that’s why it’s called a time crunch! At first I always thought it meant crunchy time!” Demencia chimed. We all took a moment to look at her. She just gave a toothy grin and stuck out her tongue.  

 

“Anyway, did you have any dreams last night?” Flug continued.

 

“Uh...yeah I did actually, but I can’t quite remember it all too well…” I cocked my head to the right. “I think I remember there being two children and some pancakes.”

 

“HAROO…” 5.05. contemplated.

 

“Yeah...I’m kind confused myself.” I smiled and patted the bear. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll begin to remember more things as the days pass. I’m almost positive that some memories will be recovered in dreams. This is because your mind will reveal things in dreams that you think you have forgotten. This is only a theory of course. There’s no positive way of knowing.” Flug tried to stay optimistic. It seemed as if he wanted nothing to do with my memories disappearing, but still, I knew that he has to know something about why. Interrogating his seemed a little harsh though because he honestly looked disappointed about my situation 

 

Demencia suddenly beamed with an idea. “Hey! I know! How about me and y/n talk for a while and I can retell her some secrets and stuff to help her remember what she forgot!” 5.0.5. smiled and nodded.

 

“That’s a very surprisingly nice thing for you to offer, Demencia.” Flug said hesitantly. “But I think y/n should remember at her own pace.”

 

“Aw, come on, Slug! Her and I’ll just chat and stuff!” Demencia said poking Flug’s cheek.

 

Flug shoved her hand away, and he very obviously rolled his eyes under his goggles. “Stop calling me Slug. My name is Flug.”

 

“I’ll say Flug once I get to go have fun with y/n…” Demencia said leaning on his shoulder and giving his a small puppy dog pout.

 

“Fine! Just stop making that face! It’s weird!” Flug looked over at me, and pushed Demencia off of him. “Do you even want to go with Demencia?” 

 

Honestly, I wish I could go back to bed, but I am awake now. “Sure. It sounds kinda interesting to me.” I approved. 

 

“YAY! Let’s go!” Demencia jumped out of the chair over to me, somehow picked me up off my feet, and ran holding me and dashing better than I could physically run. 

  
  


“And that’s why I like to walk on the walls more than the floor!” Demencia finished explaining our first topic. I was comfortably resting on a small, tattered purple and green couch by her closet. The entire room boomed with colors, some colors were nearly blinding. I was surprised I could make out some of the neon structures. 

 

“Do you kinda remember anything more now?” Demencia curiously asked while rolling back and forth on her messy and unmade bed. 

 

“Well...no.” She frowned. “But I really did enjoy hearing the story.”

 

“I wish you could remember how we became friends, y/n.” Demencia whined.

 

“How about you just tell me?” I shifted.

 

“Nah! I don’t really remember either!” She laughed. “But we are! That’s what counts!” Demencia acted much different around me than everyone else.  _ I wonder how we actually did meet… we’re so different from one another, yet it looks like she trust me like a sister.  _

 

“Hey! Wanna hear about my dream from last night! After my dream, you can share yours! But mine is super super better I bet!” Demencia hyperly bounce from her bed to the wall. 

 

“Okay,” I chuckled nervously still thinking she may fall even though she wasn’t the slightest bit human.

 

“Yes!” She exclaimed crawling over to sit next to me. “Soooo, I was playing my guitar and it started raining cupcakes from the sky! I ate some but a lot of them fell because I was trying to enjoy the flavor of one at a time. Oh, but no worries, I saved them in a fridge I magically got in my room!

 

“Anyway, as I was eating one of them in the middle of the wild frosting storm, Flug came over too with lots of sprinkles covering his entire top of his bag, so he had to take off the bag, and I saw his face! And that’s not all! You were there too with cherries all in your hair, but the cherry juice was leaking and stuff on your shoulder and neck so you had to clean up.” She took a deep breath. I was wondering when she would breathe again. I was confused as to where this was going but I smiled and nodded for her to continue.

 

“5.0.5. threw batches of flowers everywhere and Black Hat came into the room with a ring in his hands!” My mouth struggled to maintain a kind appearance rather than question this dream of hers. “And, and Black Hat proposed!”

 

“To who?” I couldn’t help but interrupt at this point.

 

“To me!” She squealed unable to contain her unexplainable love for Black Hat. Unexplainable to me at least.

 

I nodded slowly. “Okay…”

 

“But I rejected him!” She continued smiling as if it was normal for her to reject love from Black Hat even if it was only in a dream. 

 

_ There is little I remember about everyone here, but I know Demencia is a Black Hat fanatic!  _ “You did what?!” 

 

She looked at me like I hadn’t understood her. “I rejected him, silly. I love Black Hat and all, he saved my life, but...recently...I…” She averted her eyes. “I...don’t wanna love him anymore. I’m obsessed...and that’s...wrong...” Her eyes became puffy and tears invaded her mismatched irises. This is why she wanted to talk to me. Even though she knew I wouldn’t recall much.

 

“Demencia, I…” I swallowed. I didn’t want to say I pitied her because I don’t want her to love Black Hat. Or anyone for that matter. He’s pure evil. “It’s ok. He’s really not the right person for you anyway. He’s very...aggressive…?” I searched for the right word hopelessly without a thesauruses. 

 

“I know...but he’s still a person. People deserve love right?” She continued to sob. “Even if he’s a cold hearted person, he needs love! Even if he refuses to accept it!”

 

Her words shot through my chest with a bang. Not even a few seconds ago my conscious was convinced someone like Black Hat didn’t deserve something as humane as simple love.  _ I don’t get it...why would she believe all this? Why is she telling me this all?  _ “What do you mean?” 

 

She sniffed. “How do you not understand? Someone like yourself got love even though you were evil too…” 

 

**_“Even though you were evil too…”_ ** Echoed the darkness of my thoughts. I grabbed her shoulders. “ _ I _ …! Evil like  _ Black Hat?” _

 

“We’re all evil here...we’re all sins that are taking refuge in one another when you think about it.” Demencia said depressed. “But Black Hat started this all, so he should be getting the most love here right? How come he doesn’t get any…?” 

 

I loosened my grip and let my arms fall with gravity onto my lap. “I’m not sure…Maybe he doesn’t want any.” She nodded. “He doesn’t appear to be the open and warm person. Maybe just having us here is enough for him.” I lied but it was the best I could do. The truth was cloaked in obscurity, so it’s not like I could tell it.

 

Demencia wiped the bottom of her nose with a tissue and smiled as if nothing had happened. “Hey, why don’t you tell me your dream?” She wanted to switch the topic, and where the topic was leading, I couldn’t blame her. It was getting deep as fuck.

 

“Let’s see...it’s like I said at breakfast, I really don’t remember, but I’ll try to.” I squinted my eyes as if the dream were in front of me but not entirely there. “I remember...I was a little girl and I...had a pancake.” Demencia nodded enthusiastically. “And there was a boy...he had a scar on his left cheek, I think…” I tried harder and harder to concentrate on the fragment, but my brain started pounding. Still, I continued though. I couldn’t leave Demencia hanging with anticipation waiting for me forever.  _ Maybe I could make something up at worse? _

 

Alas, there was no need. Like a monstrous tidal wave, the dream washed over my mind and I began speaking in a flood. “The boy was named Angelo and he was very concerned about my well-being. I gave him the pancake I had gotten, but then he started lecturing me about not fighting because I had gotten in a fight…” Demencia surfed on my insane current, comprehending every word, or at least she was faking following me very well. “I lost some teeth because they got punched out of my mouth by some older orphan children…” Dots began connecting and relationships popped suddenly in my mind. 

 

I jumped up out of my seat. “Angelo! Angelo Syls! That’s the name of my brother!”


	8. Angelo

Demencia was chasing me as I ran down the hall to Flug’s lab. 

 

“I can’t believe it! I remember something!” My voice radiated joy and hope all through the house. “I was an orphan! That’s it! My brother was so close to me! I remember! I remember!” 

 

“W-wait!” Demencia called after. “Y/n! There’s something you should know…!” I was so busy bounding through the halls that I simply ignored her. I didn’t even notice how we ran past Black Hat and 5.0.5.

 

“STOP RUNNING--!” Black Hat didn’t even have time to damper my spirits. I was going all the way to Flug and he could help me find my brother!

 

I arrived and kicked the door open a bit too hard and cause a giant “ _ SLAM!” _ Startling my poor friend.

 

“Angelo Syls!” I cried out, deprived of my breath but not caring. 

 

Dr. Flug’s head spun around wildly. “What!?” He screamed.

 

“My brother! I remember his name! It’s Angelo Syls!” I hugged Flug tightly, probably crushing him somewhat. “You were right! I my dream last night came back to me…!”

 

I stopped constricting the little genius, but something looked wrong with him.  _ Why isn’t he happy too?  _ “Don’t you get it? My memories...they aren’t destroyed! You can record that in your notes and--”

 

“Y/n.” Flug said silencing me with his gloved hand. He sighed. “Y/n...A-Angelo...he’s…”

 

“He’s dead.” Finished a deep gravelly figure. 

 

I turned around. The words hadn’t connected in my mind yet. “B-but, my dream, I saw him and--”

 

“He. is. Dead.” Black Hat repeated gruffly. My heart stopped and my face shrunk. “Your brother Angelo died in a fire at the orphanage a year ago. That’s why you are here.”

 

“He...he’s…” My hope was shattered along with my joy of my first memory all in a few sentences. I collapsed. Holding back tears was impossible. 

 

Black Hat looked at my deplorable state of emotion and lightly hesitated. 5.0.5. ran to my side and covered my saddening face. Demencia stood by Flug awkwardly, shifting her body weight. Flug kneeled down to my side.

 

Black Hat watched on and felt a rising emotion. Pity. He departed, refusing to comfort the tears falling from the eyes of someone like y/n.  

 

“I was trying to tell you that…” Demencia mumbled.

 

“Here…” Flug handed a rag for me to use as a tissue. “I’m sorry about Black Hat telling you this like that. It’s not easy news to redeliver and especially not fun news to remember.” 

 

5.0.5. hugged me tighter and whimpered. I, feeling utterly demolished, did the same. 

 

“I’m really, really sorry I made you do this.” Demencia said wavering her voice. “I just wanted you to remember something important is all.”

 

Flug stood up and faced Demencia. “You had the your heart in the right p-place but I don’t th-think you should do whatever you did to push her again. As I said before, her memories will come back with time.” Demencia frowned but nodded.

 

“As for you, y/n.” Flug switched. “I’m very sorry you have to deal with this, but I need to ask you your daily questions. Can you manage that?”

 

5.0.5. Loosened my a bit so I could answer. “No...I don’t want to…” I finally spoke my mind. “C-can I ju-just lay down in bed until 10:45? I-I’ll answer the qu-questions later…” I felt much too weak for being interrogated. Much too weak to rediscover more loss.

  
  


_ A raging inferno lit the grey sky. There was screaming and panic in everyone’s eyes as the town orphanage fell to ashes. From the fumes and flame a figure carrying a person was seen. _

 

_ “Angelo...” y/n croaked. “Don’t go back in...please.” she begged as the boy sat her down.  _

 

_ “There are others still in there, y/n! I can’t let them die.” Angelo squeezed y/n’s hand.  _

 

_ “But what have they ever done for us!” y/n cried desperately. “All they’ve done is abuse us! Why do you want to save them!” _

 

_ Angelo gingerly kissed y/n head. “Because...I don’t wanna be like him, y/n.” _

 

_ And with that, Angelo ran back into the hellish flames, and was crushed in the rubble and sealed with the lost soul of those who remained trapped.   _

 

I flung myself awake hyperventilating and dripping in cold sweat. I cried more and hugged my legs close into my chest and stomach remembering the devastation of my last family member.  _ Angelo...I told you not to go back in there… _

 

Distracted by sobs, I hadn’t heard the door open until I recognized the creak of it’s hinges. I kept my face buried in the duvet of my bed, sparing the eyes of the one who came in. “W-what is it…?”

 

“It’s 11:10, and you never came to see me at 10:50.” 

 

The tears sucked right back in. I lifted my head slowly, and there was the boss with his familiar face of irritation. “B-Black Hat...I’m s-sorry…” I stuttered in angst. “I-I hadn’t realized the time!”

 

“That’s no excuse.” He emotionlessly stated. Dread of what he would do next to me built up.  _ We are alone here! He can do whatever sick, sadistic thing he wants to me, and no one will know…!  _

 

Black Hat face palmed. “You really think so low of me, don’t you?” I remained frozen. He sighed. “Sleeping in is no excuse...but...I, uh...It doesn’t matter! Okay! J-just make me a roast beef sandwich!” 

 

_ Why is he stammering so much?  _ “Yeah, sure...no problem, boss.” I hopped out of bed and stretched out a bit. Black Hat was still just standing there. “Uh...is that all, sir?” I asked perplexed why he blocked the entrance. 

 

“No. Nothing else.” Then he vanished with a small poof of smoke.

 

_ Seriously, what is wrong with him? _

 

He reappeared, startling me half to death when he got up in my face. “Nothing is wrong with me, human!” 

 

“My legs buckled and I fell. “Godammit! Every freaking time!” I yelled up at him.

 

He ignored me. “One more thing I forgot,” He added. “I want you to stay in the kitchen and have lunch with me.” He glared so intensely a middle aged person could have passed from a heart attack. “ _ We need to talk…” _

 

This time he left for good.

 

“Oh, shit.”  

  
  



	9. Dining Temptations

_ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…! What did I do wrong? Is he finally that fed up with me? No...I hope not...I know he doesn’t wanna help me though… _ I thought about many possible solutions, most leading to death.  _ Maybe I’m dreading this too much. After all, he did say something about me thinking that low of him. _

 

I calmly paced the kitchen as if nothing could be more right. I’m pretty good at acting when I wanna be, but sometimes it was harder. Like when I’m told the last of my family is dead or that I won’t recover my actual memories and true feelings for maybe years. Maybe even  _ never. _

 

Making the sandwich was simple. After all, I retained my cooking skills rather well and most of the items were surprisingly very simple and traditional. You know he wasn’t all elaborate like I thought he’d be. Still, just to be safe, I served it on a nice plate and with silverware. Even if it was just a sandwich.

 

Once everything was set and ready, reluctantly I called. “Black Hat, sir! Lunch is served!” 

 

Not even a second later he was in his seat. “Have a seat, y/n” He spatted out. I gulped, but listened. “Where’s your lunch?”

 

“I uh….didn’t make one for myself.” He glared. “I don’t need anything right now, really! I’m not that hung--”

 

“I said we would have lunch together, did I not?” I nodded vigorously. “ _ Then stop COWERING, and get yourself some FOOD!”  _ He yelled. It wasn’t the most polite method of getting someone to sit and eat with you, but it sure was effective.

 

I scrambled to the refrigerator and got out a fruit bowl, washed it, and hurriedly sat back down by the right side of Black Hat. 

 

“That’s it.” He gazed at it unimpressed.  _ I didn’t know my choice would be judged… _ He sighed and split his sandwich in half. “Here.” He pushed it over to me and turned his head.  _ Is he being...nice…? _ “TAKE THE DAMN THING ALREADY!” He demanded, which I obeyed. I quickly took a small bite of the torn side and looked at him with questioning eyes.

 

“Y/n.” Black Hat professionally said folding his hands in his lap on top of his napkin. “I’m giving you this one memory check, ok?” I didn’t answer but I continued to look at him. “I said, OK?!” I nodded fiercely, not wanting to talk with my mouth open. Black Hat took a bite of his sandwich, swallowed it, and proceeded. “Do you know why your memory was erased?”

 

“No. I don’t.” I blandly stated. 

 

“Then you don’t know that it was your own choice.” 

 

I stared at my plate.  _ He saying I did this to myself…?  _ I could think nothing more.

 

“That is correct.” He somewhat grimly confirmed. “... _ Something bad... _ happened to you, and the mental state your conscience placed itself in was detrimental to your well-being. I, with your consent, erased your memories so you could start new, so don’t try to dwell on what you can’t, got it?” His expression was stone, but something looked different in his eyes…

 

“Black Hat...are you...do you…?” I couldn’t force the words out. “You c-care about us…?”

 

He went popping up into the air so fast, he was a blur. “Absolutely not! The very idea is absurd, you moron! I  _ am _ the  _ Devil  _ now! I don’t have time for frivolous emotions!” He sat back down easily. “I want to be 100% sure you don’t try remembering  _ anything.  _ I also want to mention I do not appreciate you entering my office uninvited.” He veered the topic.

 

“That was one time…” I mumbled.

 

“Yes, and don’t do it again. It’s invasive.” 

 

_ Ooohhh...so you wanna talk “invasive,” buddy? How about that whole mind reading thing?  _ I thought.  _ Oops… _

 

“Oops indeed.” He glowered. “Keep your thoughts in check, dimwit.” 

 

“Anyway, stay out of my office, my room, and absolutely  _ DO NOT _ cut or bleed in any sort of way. You know the consequences…” He reminded me in a sinister tone. 

 

I couldn’t help by think:  _ bleed in any sort of way. Uh...what happens when I’m on my menstrual cycle then…? _ I thought.

 

“THAT’S AN EXCEPTION!” Black Hat snarled. “THAT’S NATURAL! You should know that...” He began coughing. Really bad coughs…

 

“Black Hat, are you ok?” He asked.

 

“I-It’s nothing!” He stood in a hurry. “I need to leave! Now! Clean this place up and be sure the others have eaten!” He dashed out of the kitchen suddenly. I couldn’t help but almost feel worried about him. 

 

_ He’s been acting very oddly around me...around everyone, I believe, but why?  _   
  


 

 

Black Hat ran to his room this time, and slammed the door, locking it behind him. He went over to the bathroom of his master bedroom and rubbed his face, moaning. “I can’t...I can’t continue on without it!” He spoke to himself in the mirror. “But I have to…”

 

_ “Oh...But no you don’t…”  _ coaxed an alluring voice in his own head. “ _ She’s right here in your gasp...just do it again! You have to survive, and this is the way!” _

 

“No, I won’t.” Black Hat reasoned. “That’s just what you want...this power I have stripped from her is all I needed from y/n. Nothing more.”

 

_ “Oh, but you’re forgetting the sweetness of the taste...you lust for the blood that you need. Take it! While she doesn’t expect it!” _ The voice pursued.  _ “Why else would you still keep her around if you already have the power you need?”  _

 

“B-because...because I-I…!” Black Hat clenched his nails and banged the counter of the bathroom in frustration. 

 

_ “You can’t say it because it’s not true. It’s not because you care, it’s because you know what you need and sooner or later, you’re going to take it! Become the real Devil!” _

 

Black Hat ignored the voice of his demonic essence trying to rise and consume him and struggled to say the words. “...I-I...lo-lov…” 

 

But because he is what he is, he knows he can never say it.     __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely important chapter to the plot! (Especially that last bit!)


	10. Personal

Flug and Demencia walked together into the kitchen to see y/n at the table looking oddly confused. They had not been there a minute ago to see Black Hat’s exit. 

 

“What’s wrong, y/n?” Flug asked. “We were just coming up here for lunch.”

 

“Oh...ah nothing.” I lied quickly.  _ They don’t need to know that much of what happened, but I do have some questions. _

 

“Okay I guess…” Flug shrugged walking towards the pantry. 

 

Demencia crawled passed him and jumped up in his way. “Ha! I choose first!” 

 

“Demencia!” Flug complained. “Ugh...fine…” He looked over at me. “Do you mind me asking you your daily questions now, during lunch?”

 

I had completely forgotten about that!  _ Dang...I’m a mess today aren’t I?  _ “Sure thing. I should probably mention I had another dream that correlates to my past.” 

 

“Is that so?” Flug said sitting without any food. “Mind telling me.”

 

“Yeah sure…” I jerked my shoulders up hearing a crash from the big pantry. Demencia knocked something over. “The dream showed me how my brother died. He went back into the burning orphanage saying something about him not wanting to be like... _ him... _ I’m not sure who the other  _ him _ is though.” 

 

Flug stared down at his napkin as if he was hiding his expression, but looked back at me. “Yes...that is accurate...so I’ve been told. I think that  _ him _ refers to his father, well both your and his father. He’s your half brother.”

 

“My half-brother?”  _ I guess I didn’t remember that fully yet… _

 

“Yes, your half-brother.” Flug searched his head to finish his statement. “T-There’s no nice w-way to put it; y-your father was a rapist. He raped a good number of women, especially virgins and teens. T-that’s why you two….ah…”

 

“Oh…” My eyes darted downwards.  _ We were mistakes...the outcome of a wicked rape case and passing months… _

 

“Y-yeah…” Flug said looking almost just as depressed by the thought. “But the origins of yourself doesn’t matter right now; you are alive and that i-is what matters right now.” I nodded, still in slight disbelief upon hearing my root beginning, but for some odd reason I felt already over it, as if I had known this in the back of my mind all along. Which I assumed I did.

 

Demencia came out of the pantry with... _ the pantry! _ Basically, cans of beans, some vegetables, bread, marinades, sauces, cookies, peanut butter, chocolate, a sack of apples, and many other miscellaneous and unidentified produce. 

 

“D-Demencia! All of that food isn’t necessary! You can’t possibly--” 

 

“Oh, yes I can! I’m ravenous!” Demencia interrupted Flug’s argument. “I’ll prove it too!” She chimed happily and bit into a cookie. 

 

Flug quickly grabbed some of the food for himself while Demencia was distracted by the peanut butter. “I swear...it’s like she has more than one stomach. And I know for a fact she only has one!” Flug’s comment made me chuckle a bit. 

 

“Anyway,” Flug said putting some jelly on his bread, “let’s begin. These questions are a bit more personal than the other ones, but they are necessary. Have you menstruated yet this month?” 

 

I nearly choked on nothing but the oxygen in my windpipe. “Wha…? Why is this necessary.”

 

“To make sure your not pregnant.” He confirmed.

 

“Why would I be pregnant?!” I almost screamed. “I’ve never had sex!” 

 

Demencia choked then. “Your a virgin?!” She sounded genuinely surprised. 

 

“Just answer the question!” Flug demanded. 

 

“...no…I haven’t.” I verify for Flug’s notes. I then had a heart-sinking thought that I said outloud. “Was I...raped…?” The two of them stared at me like they hadn’t heard. “Was I? Is that why my memories are gone?” My voice was rising and my heart rate accelerated. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack.  _ That can’t be it…! Can it? Who did it? Is this why Black Hat has been weird? _

 

“Calm down!” Flug hollered a bit over my jumping thoughts. “Don’t jump to conclusions, y/n. I-I doubt that that’s the case here, ok? I told you these questions may make you uncomfortable because they are personal. There’s no need for your f-freak outs.” Flug looked at Demencia, whose cheeks were enlarged with food. “D-Do you want me to ask D-Demencia to leave?” He offered.

 

Demencia swallowed and answered for me. “Nah-ah! I’m a girl too so it’ll be fine, right?”  _ I guess she won’t be too much trouble… _ I nodded my head to agree with Demencia, who then beamed with pride.

 

“Ok…” Flug said uncertainly. “Well, Have you...ah...had any s-sexual emotions or strong desires upon awakening…?” His cheeks flushed as well as mine.

 

“I don’t think so…” I settle with that answer.

 

“You don’t think…?” Demencia commented. 

 

“Listen, D-Demencia.” Flug snapped. “You need to be silently eating your lunch, or you need to stop eating and just go, okay?” 

 

“Ugh...fine.” Demencia rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the table dramatically.

 

“What i-is your sexual attraction?”

 

_ Are these questions sex related?  _ “I’m straight, if that’s what you mean.”  _ I think I’m straight...am I bi…? I don’t remember… _

 

“Do you have any strong urges to--to...kill anyone…?” Flug hesitated as he asked the question.

 

“No way!” I shouted.  _ Although...there were a few times I wish I could have said what I wanted to Black Hat to murder some of his pride… _

 

“Okay! Okay!” Flug stuck up his arms in a surrendering position. “One more…” He looked at the bottom of the paper and his eyes widened. “Ooh! No wait...that’s for me to fill out, sorry. Y-You’re done here!” He stood up like he needed to leave urgently, just as Black Hat did. 

 

_ I can’t help but feel those two are hiding some incredibly important information from me.  _ “Hang on.” I grabbed the sleeve of Flug’s fresh, clean lab coat. He stopped. Demencia burped, showing she finished.

 

“Y-Yes…?” quickly trying to pull his hand away from mine. 

 

“I have some questions for you now.” I said seriously.

 

Demencia slithered into the conversation again. “Pan Face deserves to question you, Slug. You had some pretty strange questions today.” 

 

Flug impatiently shifted, but sat back down. “F-Fine...I have time for a few. Don’t make them too long though. I have a meeting with Black Hat to attend.” 

 

“Promised.” I said. My gaze went to Demencia wondering if her presence was needed here. I didn’t mind her being here, but I wasn’t sure if she was supposed to know what I was going to ask. But I had no time to waste. “Why has Black Hat been acting so strange lately? Is something wrong with him?”

 

Flug almost leapt out of his seat upon hearing the title of that demon, worried he would randomly appear from sensing his name mentioned. Thankfully, he didn’t. “Ah…” he also looked at Demencia keeping in mind probably the same factors I did. But just like my own thought, he knew time was running growing thinner. “B-Black Hat isn’t a regular demon. He’s not even a demon.” Flug quietly mumbled, hoping Black Hat still could not hear. “He...he w-was once a human, y/n.” 

 

_ Black Hat was a human?! _

 

I guess he finally heard his name called because there Black Hat was, hovering right above us, grievously irritable. 


	11. The Devil's Heir

“And exactly  _ why _ is it I heard my name spoken so many times from you all….?” Black Hat said with the growl of a right-about-to-pounce leopard. 

 

Poor Flug froze up and wouldn’t eve stutter. Demencia just stared blankly at him, also not moving a limb.  _ Guess I’ll talk...even though I don’t want to… _

 

“Just think it then.” Black Hat said aloud.  _ God, I hate when he does that!  _ He snarled impatiently.

 

“I…” I started but I was feeling too intimidated to speak, so I thought.  _ Flug was giving my questions for the day and there is a question he has to answer himself, so I asked him why and he said your name because he was just trying to tell me you ordered him to write his portion and he had a meeting with you soon. _

 

Black Hat nodded, almost looking convinced. “He does have a meeting with me. And I need him right now, so…” He grabbed Flug and before Flug even knew what was happening, he disappeared with Black Hat. 

 

I sat in silence. 

 

“Hm…” Demencia hummed. “That was a bit sudden.” I nod. “So...wanna go mess with 5.0.5. or something like that?” 

 

I didn’t really have much else to do, and I needed to find a way to make sure I don’t think to much about what Flug said. Especially that thing about Black Hat once being human. If I thought that at the wrong time, Black Hat would learn I lied. And I don’t wanna see what’ll happen then. 

 

“Sure, let’s go.” I answered with an attempt to smile.

  
  


 

“Sir, please you have to lay down or I won’t be able to examine you....” Flug tried coaxing Black Hat. “I need to see and clarify the issue.”

 

Reluctantly, Black Hat had no choice but to obey the doctor. Afterall, he literally asked for this. He stretched out his limbs on his bed and looked at Flug, waiting.

 

Flug checked his pulse, breathing, temperature, and blood pressure. “Your body is in peak physical shape, sir...however, now I need to check your impulses.” Flug sucked in his breath, wishing he other options. “Okay...are you prepared?”

 

Black Hat knew what was coming and grasped the sheets of the bed, but nodded. 

 

Flug walked across the room, 10 feet away, took off his glove, revealing many horizontal cuts from previous trials, and sliced his arm again with a small pocket knife causing capillary blood to spill out. Black Hat sat up and watched the blood drip, but made no sudden movement. 

 

“I’m coming closer now.” Flug said taking a step forward. Black Hat hesitated then his face calmed once more. “Good. Now you move.”

 

Black Hat got out of the bed and faced Flug. The urge for him to dash to the blood was growing stronger than last check-up. “I’m fine.” Black Hat bluntly stated.

 

“Okay, another step.” Flug stepped another foot over. Black Hat’s heart raced. “Now you--”

 

Too late. Black Hat jolted and was on top of Flug, pinning him to the ground. 

 

“B-Black Hat, s-sir! S-stop….!” Flug strived to push him away but could not. Black Hat’s lips immediately grazed the cut on his arm and he licked the blood off. “G-Get off!” Flug screamed. 

 

Black Hat snapped back suddenly, his eyes filled with horror. He jumped off of his scientist and back over to the bed. Flug crawled all the way to the door and stood as far away from Black Hat as possible. 

 

“Y-Y-You h-have definitely w-w-worsened sir!” Flug stammered a bit shocked as he slipped his glove back on to his scarred wrist and arm. “The D-Devil’s p-p-powers are rising in your own body m-more r-rapidly than before.”

 

“I know…” Black Hat muttered wiping the blood and saliva from his chin. “It’s y/n….” He glared at his claws then into the mirror. “I can’t stay around her without my the Devil’s influence growing stronger. She’s acts as a catalyst to my impulses.” He frowned deeper at Flug. “That experiment you did without my consent; have you found anything?”

 

“N-no sir, however, I still say the best reasoning for the instincts reacting faster around her is because of her father’s DNA...the Devil was her father, and you killed him to gain your demonic energy, which consumed your human body. So I propose your demonic side lust her blood…” Flug explained. 

 

“Then why is it different for you, Angelo? Why don’t I lust you too then?” Black Hat said.

 

“...” Flug stared at the ground. “Angelo is gone sir. According to you, I am dead.” Flug was mad Black Hat had lied to y/n and made her unnecessarily cry. A void of stillness and silence swept by for a moment. 

 

“As stated before, when you raped me and drank my blood, you took my title as the Devil’s son, and with it my demonic inheritance.” Flug covered a scar, identical to the one y/n has on her shoulder, with his gloved hand. “Therefore, I am no longer the heir to the Devil. You are. And because you killed the Devil you should be the Devil right now, but due to your reluctance, you are straining your humanity and pushing it to its limits. But if you become the Devil, you will lose your humanity and mercy entirely.”

 

Flug looked up at Black Hat who was perched back on the bed. “The choice is yours, but either which way, you will most likely die if you cannot find a suitable person to share and burden the Devil’s energy with.” 

 

Black Hat sank into the sheets of the bed and helplessly laid on his back. He sighed and tried to say those words he knew he couldn’t say. “Angelo...your sister, y/n…”

 

“Yes?” Flug asked.

 

“I….I’m i-in lo...lov...forget it.” Black Hat rolled over. 

 

“You are dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even MORE DEEP into the entire plot and past I have created for these characters!!!   
> I know it's a lot of information to absorb all at once, but TRUST ME! I have a plan for this, okay!


	12. Snapped

Flug exited Black Hat’s room quietly as possible, closing the door carefully so to not disturb anyone, but jumped when he realized everyone was behind him. 

 

“Hey hey hey!” Demencia said getting up in his face. She teasingly poked his shoulder. “Sooo… what was happening in there…? I heard a moan~” She whispered. 

 

“D-D-Demencia….!” Flug screamed, but immediately lowered his voice being right outside Black Hat’s door. 

 

“She’s just joking, Flug. I hope.” I said pulling Demencia a bit back to my side. 5.0.5. curiously  poked his nose between our shoulders.

 

“W-why w-were you outside the door?” He stammered hoping Demencia was just joking about hearing that moan and no one got the wrong idea. 

 

“We were actually just passing by.” I explained. “5.0.5. pointed to the door because Demencia was walking on it, and he knew it was about to open.”

 

“O-oh okay.” Flug exhaled relieved. 

 

“ARO!” 5.0.5. jumped away. 

 

“What’s wrong?” I called after him. The door opened again.  _ Oh...I guess he’s scared of Black Hat. _

 

“Move your annoying ruckus in front of any door but this one.” Black Hat tiredly said pressing his temples. 

 

“S-so sorry, sir!” Flug said. He grabbed my shoulder and moved quickly away, dragging me along with his desperately. 

 

Demencia stayed. “What is it, you mongrel?” Black Hat looked more upset than actually enraged. Demencia stared into his eyes and went to touch his hand. Black Hat predicted this move and stepped backwards. “What are you doing, Demencia.” now he was flustered a bit.

 

“You’re sad.” Demenica said. Black Hat’s mind wavered. Demencia was no human. She could sense blood. There was no hiding anything from her. “You attacked Flug, again. By accident right?”

 

“This information does not concern you. Now leave.” 

 

“You’re human and demon self are clashing.” She continued. “Your demon side mistakes love for seer lust and sadistic destruction, but your human side is in love, isn’t it?”

 

“Stop!” Black Hat ordered. Dementia's ability to read people’s feelings was getting closer than he wanted. “Leave!”

 

“You’re in love with y/n, but you can’t say it, can you?” 

 

Black Hat flinched hearing the words, not because they weren’t true but because...they were. The desire he had to say that one phrase was indescribable. His human self wanted to say it so bad. He wanted to be the savior of y/n, not the villain, but he knows he is a monster now; a monster who cannot be trusted with the fragile emotion of admiration and the delicate body of y/n. He knows he would only demolish y/n again. Take her innocence again. 

 

“ _ Kill and consume her. End this ceaseless controversy once and for all!”  _ The Devil breathed into his ear.

 

_ “NO!”  _ Black Hat flared. 

 

His hand shot through the air and sharply hit the unexpected Demencia, blowing her into the wall with a  _ SNAP.  _  Demencia fell limp.

 

Black Hat, still dazed by the temptation of the Devil hadn’t even noticed Flug, 5.0.5., and y/n run back upon hearing the slam.

 

“...DEMENCIA!” Flug wailed, cracking his vocals and kneeling down to her body. “B-Black Hat…!” His eyes darted to Black Hat who he last saw standing, but was now plummeting to the ground.

 

5.0.5. sprinted and barely caught his master. 

 

_ What the hell just happened!?  _ “What...?!” was all I could say. One moment, I thought Demencia was trailing behind us, but now she’s violently knocked into the wall and Black Hat is passed out cold.

 

“I-I’m n-not sure…” Flug panicked. “5.0.5., get Black Hat into his bed right now. Flug picked up Demencia’s lifeless looking body and flew to his lab, quicker than ever before. I couldn’t keep up with his, and exhaustively heaved breaths, stabilizing myself against the doorframe of one of the hall closets. 

 

_ Did Black Hat do that…? Then why did he faint too. Why is nobody telling me what it going on?! _ I thought slightly irked. I began walking again to the lab, alone with my thoughts.  _ Well at least I can check my memories….Let’s see...Black Hat was a human and now he’s not, but I don’t understand why. It’s not like he can alter his genetics at will like that...or can he?  _ I distracted myself pondering on that.  _ Focus. Okay...Flug...I know I can trust him more than anyone for some reason, but why does he cover his face? Demencia...she must have had something intense happen to her. Why else would she say some of the things she says, but still act off her rocker most the time?  _ I nodded contemplatively.  _ 5.0.5….I got nothing. He’s adorable. _

 

I got to the lab and knocked on the door twice. Flug answer after five seconds. “Yes?” 

 

“Is she okay?” I asked worried. 

 

“Yeah, s-she’s fine.” He looked down. “She m-must h-have made Black Hat mad.” 

 

I furrowed my brows. “Then why did Black Hat pass out too?” 

 

“Trying to figure that one out myself…” Flug lied. He didn’t want to, but imagined you could not handle the truth or his theory. “I’ll look at him when I’m done examining Dementia's bone and muscular system.” Before I had time to say anymore, but closed the door in a hurry. 

 

_ I can’t blame him...he’s got a lot of work to do now….  _ I looked at the clock. 2:47 pm. “This is an _ eventful day…”  _ I sighed. 

 

_ Bath time to relax?  _ My mind asked myself.  _ Yes indeed. _

  
  
  


Demencia laid still, sleeping in an old hospital bed Black Hat stole for Flug one time from an emergency room. She was in the back corner of the lab. Her breathing was steady, making her almost look peaceful.

 

Flug wrote down the results. Demencia surprisingly only had a small concussion and lower back and hip sprains. He prescribed some pills she could take, which he had and could give her twice a day. Of course, Demencia was now bedridden for some time, and Flug had to watch her be miserable all day _.  _ He couldn’t help but feel sort of melancholy.

 

Flug, pitying Demencia’s immobile state, gingerly tucked her into a wool blanket. He turned around to depart for Black Hat’s room.

 

“Aw...you do care, Slug…” Demencia weakly muttered. 

 

Flug, amazed she was awake, walked back over. “Demencia, you should rest. You won’t be able to move around as much for a while.”

 

“I can talk though…” spoke softly. She reached out for Flug’s glove, and just barely touched it. “You’ll take care of me then…?

 

Flug put her hand back on her stomach. “Yes, 5.0.5. and myself will watch you.” He reassured her. “Now rest.”

 

“Does it hurt…?” She asked, mildly pulling back his attention. “Your wrist...you cut yourself…” 

 

Dr. Flug continued walking, purposely disregarding her question. “I must check on Black Hat now, Demencia.” He closed the door behind him, leaving Demencia alone with inanimate scientific instruments. 


	13. Unmasking an Orchestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: This chapter gets heavy, deep, and emotional. (Demencia is keen af)

_ I was standing on the sidewalk waiting to cross the street of the busy Hatsville, in search of an evil, villainous career, I have come to the highest populated evil-doer city of Hat Island looking for a job as an assistant to a super villain and working my way up to the top.  _

 

_ The crosswalked changed, and I walk across with a confident smile on my face, thinking of all the trouble I could get into. What will my boss be like? Who will our foe be like? So many questions.  _

 

_ I set my profile out in many different newspaper articles, which targeted villains of course, in hopes one may need some handy assistant. However, days past. Then weeks. Then months. I gave up hope, and settles as an average citizen. _

 

_ But then it happened…! Someone needed me! _

 

I shook myself back up into a more conscious state to stop myself from drifting off with the bubbles in this soothing bath.  _  Another memory...they’re coming back quicker than I expected them to.  _ I inhale the light scent of cherry bubbles and sink further, not wanting to leave this haven. But, it had to be done at some point. 

 

I swiftly got redressed and began to roam the halls.  _ Should I check on Demencia? What if she’s still sleeping?  _ I heard a door creak open more distant from where I stood. The door to Black Hat’s bedroom was unlocked, then shut quietly again. Coming toward me was 5.0.5.

 

“Hey, buddy!” I shouted as gleefully as I could to lighten his mood. 5.0.5. looked up at me and weakly grinned. “What is it, huh? Black Hat not doing too well?” I half joked. 5.0.5.’s  gaze went to the floor he looked like he was about to cry. “Oh no…” I ran over to his side and hugged him. “There, there...no need for tears. Everyone is going to be okay…” 

 

“Arwoo…” 5.0.5. Grieved almost as if he wanted me to promise to change something. 

 

“I promise, okay?” I hugged tighter.  “I’m gonna make absolutely sure that everyone will be alive and well, so don’t worry yourself, alright.” His face glowed a bit more to his normal light blue instead of the downcast blue.

 

“Hey, is Flug in there with Black Hat?” I wondered aloud. 5.0.5. nodded. 

 

“Not anymore.” Flug came out of the room to correct 5.0.5.’s previous answer. “He’s okay, but he is extremely lethargic and…” Flug knew he couldn’t tell all of the information truthfully. “He has a bit of a flu...malvada...that’s what it’s called, y-yes.”

 

“Evil flu?” I questioned sardonically. “For real? That’s a thing?” 

 

“Y-yes, yes it really is!” Flug said raising his arms as if his lie had been caught. “H-he had it a-a couple of years ago. It’s very contagious, you shouldn’t g-go in, trust me!” 5.0.5. began slowly walking further away from my side as if he knew the flu and didn’t want it back. 

 

I had a lot of questions about this “gripe malvada,” but then again, I doubted many things due to my memory loss. “Okay...so he’s under quarantine.” 

 

“That r-right. He’s under quarantine.” Flug nodded. “I’m going back to the lab to see if I can find a vaccine or something.” And he darted away. 

 

I looked at 5.0.5. who was now five feet away from me. “Evil flu? Doesn’t that sound ridiculous?” I asked 5.0.5. facetiously. 5.0.5. looked at me as if I had said something wrong. “What?” 

  
  


 

Flug re-entered the lab. Demencia had stayed awake. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Slug. That was rude…” She said sounding a little like herself but her voice was still sore. 

 

“It’s a very personal question to ask someone, Demencia.” Flug stated cooly as he looked around in his cabinets for a clean notebook to record illnesses. 

 

“So….” Demencia said. “I’ll tell you something personal in return if you want.” 

 

She wasn’t taking the hint which peeved Flug. “Demencia!” He snarled. “I said it’s personal!” Demencia hid in her sheets after hearing him be genuinely angry. 

 

Flug found what he was looking for and wrote down some notes. Demencia tried sitting up, but could only feel more pain in her back, so she laid down and looked at the ceiling. “You know, Slug. You don’t know much about me.” Flug remained silent, not wanting to respond to that wretched nickname she gave him that he hated. Demencia continued. “I used to have a family, you know. A mom and dad and even a little brother. He was a toddler…” Flug looked up at Demencia who laid motionless on the bed, all except her mouth. “I was the oldest child. I loved my family even if we didn’t always agree with each other. They were just like me: wild, animalistic, and free to certain limitations.” 

 

Flug capped his pen and placed his notebook down. “What are you getting at?” He asked bewildered.

 

Demencia glared at him because she wasn’t going to be rushed. “Humans can be so arrogant. Not to mention ungrateful at times. Then again, everyone can be; human or not.” She paused and sighed. “The humans...they didn’t understand the importance of my family's existence...anyone who wasn’t human or had no common interest was a life that could not be tolerated.” Her expression lightened as she glanced at Flug’s perplexment. “So they died. Every last one of them; mom, dad, and my toddler brother, who I never knew well and his name escapes me because of it.”

 

Flug’s heart sank and he walked closer to Demencia’s bed side. “Why are you telling me this now…?” 

 

“I thought you’d want to hear the truth...I thought maybe it would sound refreshing to you after all the lies you’ve said to y/n.” A eerie ambience enveloped the air between them, making Flug choke on her words. “Black Hat saved me from a premature death, so I admired him greatly...but you...you’re the one who operated on me aren’t you…? The one who struggled for months to be sure I didn’t flat line during my depression. I felt like I should tell you why I’m here...how I really got here.” Flug’s mind was whisked in the walls of his brain and threatened to be blown completely away by the hurricane of material Demencia exposed him to; the storm of truth. 

 

“And also because I just shared something very personal.” Flug’s mind settled down with Demencia’s words. “So now it’s your turn. Why do you cut yourself?”    

 

Flug furrowed his brows under his goggles. “...I...I d-do it so I can complete Black Hat’s trials. It’s to see his reaction time with blood.” 

 

“That’s it?” Demencia puzzled. “So it’s all just for science?” 

 

“...no. Not all.” He admitted. “W-When I first came here….I was...involved in a fire. I wasn’t able t-to save the children I went back f-for. Instead, I saved myself a-and made a deal with the demon w-who started the fire. I left behind m-my sister and I-I lied to her…” Flug took off his gloves, and placed them down, revealing his scars on both of his arms. “I did this to myself…and I regret it now.” 

 

“Y/n is your sister, isn’t she?” Demencia said with no alarm. 

 

“Yes…I lied to her then and I’m doing it again.” Flug said still looking at the cuts.

 

“Then stop.” Demencia said softly brushing Flugs sensitive arms. “Tell y/n the truth. She’ll understand.”

 

“N-no.” Flug yanked away. “B-Black Hat said she w-wanted her memories erased! Don’t y-you remember what s-she--”

 

“Shhh.” Demencia barely hushed out. “See how you’re stuttering. Stuttering is a sign of nervousness and sometimes a dead give away someone is lying. I know you don’t have any kind of stammering speech impediment because I’ve heard you speak perfectly before, until you get flustered, afraid, or hiding something.” Flug flinched at Demencia’s accuracy. Even though she pretended to be clueless she was far from it “I know you want to tell her the truth about everything. Even if it will hurt her.”

 

Flug couldn’t hold it any longer. His goggles fogged up and his paper bag became drenched, drooping at the sides. Demencia was finally able to subtly grab his warm hand and feel his actual skin, rather than the rubber gloves. “Take it off, Flug.” She referred to his paper bag covering his real face. 

 

Flug, being utterly and completely at the mercy of Demencia and her keen intellect, tore the bag away from his face and let it fall to the ground in half. Demencia gasped taking in the first view of Flug’s face; his topaz turquoise irises fogged and clouded with a stream flowing down his rosy cheeks dusted with light freckles, and his round thick goggles, that were framed by a slightly greasy blonde nest of hair. His skin on the right side of his face was discolored with a tint of pink and red blisters and scars from the inferno he ran into years back. The pain and suffering he had been through, but hid behind a paper bag, spilling everywhere and freely unmasking itself in an orchestra of emotions both tangible and intangible. 

 

Demenica stared in awe. “Flug, you are beautiful.” She plainly whispered.


	14. Chicken Soup Kinda Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as eventful, but it has a lot of important analysis. (Just to throw that out there.)

Black Hat laid awake in bed uncomfortable. He could hear his name being mentioned, but he genuinely felt to sick to move around and teleport. So instead he thought to himself, undisturbed by the Devil, thankfully. 

 

_ You twit... _ He called himself.  _ Had I not even called her back, I’d be perfectly fine. Damn this… _ He was more frustrated with himself than ever before.  _ Because of who I am it’s not like I could ever stand a chance with...l-lo...lo…Goddammit! I can’t even think the word. Shit! Shit! Shit!  _ He rolled over clutching his stomach, which began to ache. He needed blood.  _ I hate the Devil...I hate myself for being it. _

 

Black Hat heard knocks on his door, they were light, but definitely noticeable; he had sensed who it was. “What is it y/n?!” He crankily shouted past the barrier. The door began to open. “No! Don’t come in!” He growled, making y/n close the door back, but left it open just enough to talk. Black Hat didn’t want to risk attacking her. 

 

“Sir...I thought I heard you, so I came.” I spoke confused.  _ He was cursing wildly, didn’t he hear himself? _

 

“No I wasn’t.” Black Hat retorted to the ridiculous accusation. “Now go.”

 

I wasn’t going to argue with him, but I still couldn’t leave yet. “It’s almost time for me to prepare supper, what do you--” 

 

“Nothing. I’m fine. Feed the others. Go.” He bluntly stated just wanting her gone.

 

“But what do I--” 

 

“Anything! I don’t care!” He agrivatedly snapped. 

 

Y/n slammed the door accidently, from hearing him lash out, and quickly left. 

 

_ I can’t just leave him hungry… _ I thought while sprinting to the kitchen. I slowed my pace.  _ Maybe he just needs something light.  _

 

My mind thought back to what Flug told me a while back:  __ **_“...it has to do with your blood. H-he’s a demon, as you may know. Demons and other half humans can detect the scent...and some find it enticing.”_ **

 

_ That’s it...he needs blood!  _ I concluded.  _ Ew…I’ll talk to Dr. Flug about that first before I do anything stupid of course.  _

 

I arrived in the kitchen, and turned into the kitchen bathroom to wash my hands. I looked into the mirror. I gazed at the scar on neck that looked like a bite mark and shuddered.  _ If it’s true about Black Hat’s desire for my blood, I’m convinced he did this...even if Flug says otherwise.  _ The cut on my lower lip was still slightly visible, but for the most part healed and wasn’t noticeable anymore.  _ Yesterday, after the bath he lunged at me for the blood…. _ And my left hand that had been pierced by his claws.  _ But when he was in control, the sight of my blood hadn’t phased him.  _ I dried my hands on the red washcloth, and started preparing the meal. 

 

**_“B-Black Hat isn’t a regular demon. He’s not even a demon.”_ ** Flug had quietly mumbled a few hours ago. **_“He...he w-was once a human, y/n.”_ **

 

_ Then how…? How is he a blood thirsty demon now?  _ I thought while washing some fruits. “It makes no sense...I swear…” I muttered to myself at a loss. Even though some things were clicking together other facts were left dangling and I couldn’t piece the logic together. It looks as if my declarative and procedural knowledge stayed in one piece, but my episodic knowledge was lost. My dreams helped a little, but I only have so much time to sleep and recover things. All I know is I had a brother, he died in a fire, and I came here to Hatsville so I could be an evil apprentice.  _ Why the frick do I want to be evil to begin with?! _

 

I made some chicken soup because it seemed like a chicken soup kinda day; confusing and sick people everywhere. I had five bowls ready for each of us, even Black Hat, along with some fresh strawberries, raspberries, pomegranates, and cherries; all red fruit. 

 

5.0.5. and I headed over to the lab and walked inside. I saw Demencia in bed, but I couldn’t find Dr. Flug. Instead I saw the back of a dirty blonde haired man. The hair was wavy, long, a bit greasy, but nicely kept. On the ground was a damp and torn paper bag along with Flug’s goggles.  

 

“Dr. Flug…?” I asked. 

 

The man jumped and panicked, but didn’t turn around. He grabbed a green notebook and slammed it against his face, holding it there. “Y-Yes?!” He spoke startled. 

 

“Oh...uh, sorry.” I awkwardly apologized. “I made you dinner. It’s chicken soup.”

 

“Mmm...smells good.” Demencia grinned. I was happy to see her awake, and smiled.

 

“Oh, yes. Th-thank you! Can you put it on the table? I uh...got my hands full.” He remarked still holding the notebook. 

 

“AROO!” 5.0.5. happily agreed placing down the bowls in his hands on the lab table, being careful not to knock over any containers. 

 

“I meant to ask, Flug.” I said wanting to get my question over with. “Does Black Hat need blood to live? I know he’s not well because of the Malvada Flu and all, but--”

 

“D-don’t worry about that, y/n. He just needs to be left alone for a while. I’ll be sure to check on him of course.” Flug interrupted.  _ Was he trying to disregard my question…? _

 

I decided to press on. “No, I am kinda worried. Does he need blood or not? I can put some in the soup.”

 

I couldn’t see his expression, because it was blocked with the green notepad, but his voice was emotion filled enough. “N-No! Don’t do that! Let me take his soup to him, y/n!” He urged.

 

“Okay…” I placed the soup down by the other two bowls.  _ He’s definitely holding back from telling me something. No doubt _ . As much as I wanted to press forth on my quest for the truth from him, I opted out of doing so, and instead 5.0.5. and I sat and ate next to Demencia. 

 

Dr. Flug came back towards us after he found another bag for his head. It was another paper bag, but it was a bit larger than the last.

 

“Don’t you think that looks a bit...baggy...on you, Flug?” Demencia hollered with laughter.   

 

He rolled his eyes. “Ha. Ha. Yes, yes it is.” 

 

We got to talking about random stuff, like why this place was called Hatsville on Hat Island, and us living on Hat Avenue and in Hat Manor #333. We also debated since “Peter Pan” is “Peter Pan” in English, then is he “Perdo Bread” in Spanish. 

 

After a while of highly intellectual discussion, 5.0.5. and I had to leave to clean the dishes. But, before I left, “Flug, the soup for Black Hat is cold now, should I just go and save it for him for later?”

 

“Yes, good idea.” Flug nodded. “Just stick it in the fridge, and if he’s hungry, I’ll give it to him when he wants it.” 

 

And so, I grabbed the bowl as 5.0.5. held the door open.  _ Such a gentlebear. _

 

As we walked by Black Hat’s door I hear him again.  _ I need something now! I’m starved!  _ He was shouting. I jumped a bit. 

 

5.0.5. turned to me curiously tilting his head. “Awo?” He asked.

 

“You didn’t hear that?” I asked surprised. He shook his head “no.” “Oh...that’s weird I thought I heard--” 

 

_ What are those two talking about outside my room? Can’t everyone just leave me alone for two seconds!  _

 

I gasped.  _ Am I reading Black Hat’s thoughts…?  _ I waited for him to yell at me for thinking but he didn’t. He continued to mumble to himself.  _ Oh...I am! But how! _

 

“S-sorry, 5.0.5., I actually need to stop and give Black Hat is meal.” I lied. “Once we get to the kitchen, I’m going to heat it up and come back here.” 

 

“ARAGU OHUA NOUGHA!” He incomprehensibly argued with me since he heard what Flug said. 

 

“I remember what Flug said, but Black Hat told me he wanted his food before he went to sleep tonight and if I didn’t that I would...ah...let’s just say he’d punish me…” I convincingly lied. 

 

“Ooru…” 5.0.5. believed me, and we continued walking to the kitchen. After which, I was going to get some answers from Black Hat himself.  _ I have a plan.  _


	15. Visiting Darkness

5.0.5. went to cleaning the dishes and attempted to whistle tunes through his teeth. I laughed to myself quietly. I could whistle, but I was in a bit of a rush to get some answers from Black Hat. 

 

I had the whole plan in my head. It was simple really: Get the soup to Black Hat and try to think something that will make him react in some way to be sure he can’t hear my thoughts. If he hears my thoughts, I leave. If he doesn’t, I try to read his thoughts and see why he’s sick.  _ I’m guessing because he’s in a weakened physical state, he won’t be able to do as much. How I could read his mind earlier, I’m not sure, but it comes with many advantages. One being I get my private thoughts back, and two being I can find out what’s wrong with the damn bastardous boss.  _

 

The microwave beeped, I removed the hot, steamy soup, and I began to stir it to distribute the heat in the bowl evenly. 5.0.5. looked at, but I hadn’t notice the troubled face until he made a hushed whine. 

 

“What is it?” I placed the bowl down on the counter, my attention now on the stressed bear.

 

“Auro…” I pouted. He didn’t want me to go to Black Hat still. 

 

“5.0.5., listen…” I comforted. “Black Hat isn’t feeling well, and he needs his supper, ok I can’t leave him hungry.” I hear my own words play back in my head.  _ Wait...why am I going to these measures to make sure he’s ok? He’s an asshole…  _ My logic argued. “I’m keeping my promise to see to it that everyone will be okay.” I finished referring to what I vowed 5.0.5. earlier.

 

5.0.5. gave a small effort to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. I couldn’t waste anymore time. I left the kitchen.

  
  


Black Hat was drifting to the brink of unconscious, however his stomach involuntarily grumbled like a child who refused to give up asking for something it could not have; a child that threw a tantrum and began thrashing about. Black Hat ached. He knew he was starving his demonic powers by refusing blood intake, but his body felt to overwhelmed by the energy of the Devil that he could not even more. It was both detrimental for his human interior and demon exterior. 

 

**_“This is what happens when you can’t choose one or the other.”_ ** The Devil mocked.  **_“You kill everything that is you...yourself and your sacred gift of poisonous evil you disgrace by not taking it to its full potential!_ ** The Devil crushed his insides more and Black Hat tried not to cry out in pain.  **_You should not have killed me, Aurelio...You should have know better._ **

 

The was a knock at the door. Black Hat was too distracted with the scolding and maltreatment of the Devil and his demonic essence, he could no longer sense who, or even what was there. If it was Dr. Flug, he could help, but anyone else would be in danger. 

 

“F-Flug…!” He faintly called past the door which prevented him from knowing the being. The door began to open, but he still wasn’t sure who it was. Despite his pain, Black Hat laid flat on his back and neutralized his expression. “Who is it!” His voice deceived his true appearance to whoever was there. 

 

“Black Hat, sir. It’s me, y/n...I brought you supper.” I stroll toward him with the bowl of chicken soup on a tray along with a glass of water. I can’t see a damn thing because of the darkness, but oddly, I could tell were I was. Then I thought something that would make him react.  _ I poisoned it, dumbass.  _ No response.  _ Good, it’s not actually poisoned.  _ “Where would you like me to--”

 

“I said no food!” Black Hat hoarsely shouted at me. I trailed back carefully one step, but then loud and clear I heard his stomach groan and make inhuman sounds that seemed arduous. Black Hat moaned, unable to suppress his true feelings of misery. 

 

I turned on the lamp light making Black Hat hiss like a snake, and I, without permission, placed the tray down on his lap, gently. “You need to eat something, or you’ll only become more sick.” I went over towards his head and reached across the bed grabbing a pillow for him to stabilize himself and eat upright with. “There you go. Now eat.” I handed him the spoon as a final touch. 

 

He sneered, but snatched it from my hands. “Why do you care if I eat or not, y/n?” He bitingly remarked, clearly upset he had to obey me. 

 

I ignored his comment and sat in a nearby chair and watched him slowly eat his soup. I could hear his thoughts:  _ What is she doing? She can leave me alone… _ I didn’t interrupt him because I didn’t want him to be aware I was tuning into his mind’s channel. 

 

_ This helps immensely... _ Black Hat sighed.  _ My human shell is more peaceful, but I know The Devil will bark at me later. _

 

_ The Devil will bark at him…?  _ I ponder his pondering.  **_“I_ ** **am the** **_Devil!”_ ** I remember him shouting on the top of his lungs at lunch.  _ Did he make a deal with the Devil? Is that why he’s not human anymore?  _

 

“So...y/n.” Black Hat said aloud. 

 

“Yes sir?” I asked hoping he couldn’t suddenly read my mind.

 

“How is Demencia?”  _ Is he making small talk? _

 

“She’s ok. Her back muscles are just sprained and strained so she’s bed ridden for some time.” I replied.

 

He nodded and went back to thinking:  _ At least she won’t die...that would have defeated the purpose of saving her.  _

 

My eyes slightly widened, but Black Hat didn’t notice.  _ So he actually does care…? _

 

He sipped on the half-way done soup more. We were sitting in silence, but I had the advantage of telepathy, and I listened to him as if he was a radio:  _ Y/n must think I’m exceptionally strange, considering my condition...she would run if only she knew I needed blood.  _ As I watched the Black Hat station, I began to feel cold. It was like an ice snake was slithering up my legs and getting closer to my thighs. My gaze shifted downward, but there was nothing there. I disregarded the sensation on icicles sticking into my hips, my arms, and inching it’s way to my heart. I noteable shivered and Black Hat’s attention fell to me.

 

“S-sorry...I’m just a bit cold, you can continue.” I motioned to his meal while holding onto my arms. He glared at me questioning but slowly continued:  _ The Devil is being quiet...too quiet. Where is he? Where’s the demons cries…?  _ Black Hat’s eyes lit up and his face was stunned. Black Hat’s head jolted and I saw his contorted expression of shock. 

 

“What is it?” I stood.

 

“Stay still.” He quietly ordered of me. 

 

Fear quickly overpowered every other feeling of concern. Seeing Black Hat terrified made my heart explode with crushing alarm and I froze so stiff I was convinced I was no longer breathing and somehow sprung into a state of inexistence. The dreadful cease of mind and movement lasted an imaginary decade and extended every step a mile farther. The lights dimmed and the air vanished into the vacuum. 

 

As I felt a claw grab my mouth from behind, my soul plunged into an immobile, buoyant form that was flung aside. My being stung as though I was tearing myself apart from the inside and becoming a meaningly mass of flesh that took up an x amount of volume. 

 

The last thing my beaten sense of touch felt were fanged tentacles latching onto my chest and stomach.

 

The last thing my taste buds and nostrils reacted in disgust to was the iron blood dripping from the corners of my mouth, sides, and down my thighs that filled the damp atmosphere.  

 

The last thing my frightened eyes saw were the pupils of Black Hat that reflected every human feeling of loss and astounded horror. 

 

The last thing my numb ears heard was wicked, venomous, unidentifiable laughter; a sadistic joy generating from my uncontrolled lips... 


	16. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tear Alert: The last bit gets emotional.

The laughter vibrated off the walls of Black Hat’s room; it made Vincent Price’s Thriller laugh seem like a child’s giggle. Black Hat remained paralyzed from the horrifying transformation of y/n to a demonic bloody monster not nearly as terrifying as himself; rather far more hideous. “Wh-What have you done…!” Black Hat made an attempt to sound strong, but was no more intimidating than a bare sheep. He was too petrified to leap for the blood that dripped out of y/n’s mouth and sides.

  


“You see who I am?” It said with a scratchy voice that covered up y/n’s. “ _ This _ is what  _ you _ could be…! All of this  _ pure wickedness _ ...it’s already in your grasp, Aurelio!”

  


“I said,  _ what are you doing _ !” Black Hat repeated louder, only seeming more frightened by the sudden appearance of the Devil. 

  


“What is it?” The Devil cooed with y/n’s vocals. “You don’t  _ love me _ like this?” Black Hat cringed causing the Devil to boom with sick contentment again. “I’m using y/n’s body temporarily. It was very easily accessible. Don’t worry...I have no intention to kill my own daughter…” He flopped back down in the chair as if he was welcomed, and used his dark matter to create a knife, quickly putting it up to y/n’s neck. “...or do I?” 

  


Black Hat wanted to lunge forward, but ultimately knew that would be an ignorant move. “What do you want…?” His voice wavered with anxiety, not wanting more of y/n’s blood to be spilled. 

  


“Let’s have a chat, hm?” He coolly said, not lowering the knife. “You abduct Angelo, my heir, and you rape him; taking away all of his demonic energy and consuming it for yourself. Very evil. I admire that.” He applauded, not caring for the innocence of his son. “Then you use his brains, and your own skill to come into my domain, and murder me!” He chuckled. “Unbelieveable! You did the impossible and brought my body to it’s demise. I had an immortal guaranteed warranty, you know!” He cackled at his own joke. “You’re amazing for a human, Aurelio! I respect you, really.” He tipped an imaginary hat. “However, you’re not using the grand powers I have to offer you. Matter of fact, you’re shunning me away. It’s offensive. Mind quenching my curiosity as to why?”

  


Black Hat skeptically sneered. “I wanted revenge. The power was a bonus, but becoming the Devil is a burden. I had no inten--” 

  


“Gotta stop you there, buddy.” The Devil stuck out the opposite hand he held the knife with. “You did wanted to be the Devil. I felt your greed, envy, pride, lust...I felt it all. After you had a taste of the real energy from my son, you wanted to  _ be _ me.” He tilted his head, amused. “But...when you got a taste of my daughter, you stopped. You didn’t want to completely strip y/n of her innocence. You heard her cries. You felt  _ pity. Pathetic.”  _ He spat. “And because you didn’t drink enough of her and go inside of her, you let her keep her demonic energy!  _ You erased her mind so she couldn’t use it against you! So she wouldn’t remember the face of the deplorable man who merely only raped her and didn’t take any beneficial power from it!”  _ He shook with controlled rage. “ _ So why?! Why are you rejecting the glory you took from me and becoming more feared?! YOU CANNOT LOVE MY DAUGHTER! DESTROY HER ALREADY!”  _  His animosity rang in Black Hat’s ears and stabbed him like daggers that refused to show mercy. 

  


Black Hat was almost too timid to answer. Almost. “NO…! I...I DO!  **_I LOVE Y/N!!!”_ ** He finally said those words. His heart was beating faster than a war drum on condemnation day. Black Hat didn’t just say those three words casually, no...he proclaimed them for the household to hear and let the phrase attack the Devil who had no tolerance for such meaningless foolishness. 

  


The Devil’s expression absorbed all twisted disgust out of every living being and glowed at Black Hat with disapproval and sheer hatred. “Oh, do you…? And how would your opinion of accepting my powers change if she disappeared?” The knife harshly scratched surface of her left side of y/n’s neck and the crimson waters flowed out like silk, dripping to the ground in small amounts. 

  


“STOP IT!” Black Hat screamed. He bit his arm, as to not pounce. He stained his tinted teeth with his greenish blood. Black Hat rocked back and forth, knocking over the rest of his soup on the sheets of the bed. 

  


The Devil grinned psychotically. “I will...if you make me a deal.” Black Hat didn’t look up, but he listened carefully. “Graciously accept my gift of immortality and demonic essence, within the next day, and I promise, you will never have to concern yourself about me hurting dear y/n ever again. You can have her as your own broodmare, I don’t give a damn. Hell, use anyone you want as a sex tool if you so please it! You can have anything or anyone you want...just accept my offering, hm?” 

  


Black Hat’s resentment made no hesitation of displaying itself, and the frustration the Devil saw made him smile wider. He still would not speak, and he bit deeper into this brachioradialis muscle, paying no heed to the agony. 

  


“And...to make things more interesting…” the Devil continued. “If you don’t accept. I’ll leave you, and instead I will torture y/n until she reaches the very brink of insanity. From there I will let her fall into the pits of madness where she will evolve into a demon and maybe the new Devil...Did I mention I’d laugh too?” He enjoyed the Black Hat’s suffering and basked in his hostility.     

  


Black Hat removed his teeth from his arm and sat still and quiet for a few seconds. He knew this had been a long time event coming for him. He knew he could only run so far from the evil, but it would catch up and imprison him in his mistakes. He never knew however his freedom would go like this. That he, would become the very rancor he despised from the beginning, learned to admire, and hated once more. It was the end of the demon Black Hat...and the once human Aurelio…

  


“Very well.” Black Hat sickly said. “I agree. Give me one more day, and I am yours afterwards...permanently.” Black Hat was not interested in the demonic energy anymore. All he wanted was y/n, but alas, he was aware that that dream of his ended long ago. They could not be together due to the intensity of Black Hat’s curse between them. Never had he yearned for something so pure, until he was too tainted to understand it. 

  


“As you wish, Aurelio.” The Devil bowed. “I grant you one more day as Black Hat...after that, you will be King Satan of the Underworld and all things Twisted. I will give you privacy until the witching hour tomorrow, so a bit more than a day. During which I will be in my wondrous castle. Ta-ta~” His laughed echoed out of the room and somewhere into the evening sky, shrouded in darkness. Y/n’s body fell in a heap to the ground. I was unconscious.

  


Black Hat ran to my side after sealing his fate and listening to last of the wicked vibrations. “Y/n…!” Black Hat lightly shook my shoulder, but I didn’t react. He looked my blood on his hands...knowing he would become the man who did this to me. Sorrow embraced his being, but still he would not weep. 

  


He leaned over my body, and lost control of his demon impulses, beginning to lightly suck the bleeding cuts and lapping up the red vital fluid. His demons purred with excitement, but his own human being felt sick; the blood tasted more like venom to his humanity now. It was bitter, and reminded him of what he was, and how it was too late to turn back. 

  


My eyes fluttered open slowly, and I saw Black Hat on top of me, but I didn’t slap, jump, shove, or scream. I was too sore...and too aware of what was happening. Though I hadn’t been commanding myself, I heard it all. Every last sentence shot me with despair and knowledge so hastily I almost couldn’t handle it. I began to sob.

  


Black Hat noticed and pulled away. He thought he made me cry; that I was unaware of the circumstances, but that was not so. I found some strength left in my aching limbs and held Black Hat’s hand. I wasn’t sure what he was like to me before my memories shattered into oblivion, but I know who he is: Aurelio...the name was so distinctly, familiarly haunting in it’s own strange way. He was a bad man...a very despicable person who tortured others and clipped the wings of heroes so they would fall to the ground at his own level. As a symphony of tears paraded my cheeks, washing away some dried blood, I whispered. “Black Hat...Aurelio...I’m sorry…” My mind wanted to fade at that moment, but I didn’t let it; not yet. There were so many things I still wanted answered and explanation for previous actions. I wanted to hear his voice tell me the truth. “Come here…” 

  


He leaned closer to my lips to listen to what final words I would utter, but I had so many words at once, that I had none immediate to offer. So I acted; I lightly plastered a small kiss on his bottom lip with the last of my energy, and slipped into rest in his arms, hoping for the best. 

  


I thought I heard him whimper my name before I was cast into a quiet slumber.     

  



	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have many tear inducing chapters. I advise you have a cup of water nearby if you happen to cry easily. You may loose an x amount of water in your body.

_ “Stop saying that!” little y/n shouted at some rude orphan boys who were much older and larger than her own frail young body. “My brother is not a mistake!” Angelo wasn’t there, in an humilated state, he had run away earlier, but I cursed them out more for their actions...They only teased and taunted more. _

 

_ “Try to stop us, lil’ deadshit!” They mocked.  _

 

_ I didn’t understand what any of the insults they said meant until later. I had only known they were insultus. “You’re a deadshit! All of you! Stop hurting my broth--”  _

 

_ They punched me in the jaw and I slammed the concrete. “Did you hear what this fucking cunt called me?” The boy who punched me sneered in amusement along with the other boys. He looked back at me. “You know, if you cry now and apologize, maybe I won’t tell the matrons what you just said…”  _

 

_ “Maybe if you stop hitting me, I’ll stop telling you what you are, assho--” I wasn’t able to finish before my mouth was smashed in by his foot and my two of my teeth popped out and scattered across the ground along with some blood. I held my mouth shut with my cut fingers and stifled a scream of agony.  _

 

_ The boys swarmed around me and hit me like they never had before. I was convinced I was going to die right there, but I didn’t. Finally, a miracle. The boy who instigated the first strike caught on fire and the others disregarded me enough for me to sneak out of the pool of ravenous sharks. I wasn’t sure what happened to that boy, he probably didn’t die or anything, but he’s bound to have plenty of scars. But at that moment, I didn’t care about him, I was confused but relieved. As they flailed away, another boy approached me. I feared for the worst, but that was uncalled for. The new boy was clearly older than me by a few years, 3 or so.  _

 

_ He held out one of his hands to me and grimly stared at what the others had done to me. “Here. I won’t hurt you.”  _

 

_ I noticed a lighter in the other hand that he partially hid from my sight. “Did you light that boy on fire…?” I asked cautiously.  _

 

_ He nodded. “Yeah, I did. He deserved it. We had a debt to settle, so I took him by surprise, but I won’t use it on you. You’re a victim of the heroes too.”  _

 

_ I didn’t quite understand what he meant, but I took his hands. “What do you mean ‘heros?’” I curiously asked the boy. _

 

_ He looked mad, not at me but at the boys. “They call themselves heroes because they think they are better than us humans. They have powers that’s why.” He clenched the lighter in his fist. “They think they are saviors to us when they treat us like this...that’s why I’m their worst enemy.” His face lightened a little, but he was still frowning. “But I’m not your enemy, even if they call me villainous.”  _

 

_ I smiled. “Yeah! They’re assholes!” I chirped.  _

 

_ The boy cracked a smile. “What’s your name?” _

 

_ “Y/n! Y/n Syls!” I said very happily like the resilient child I was. “Of course, I just say Syls is my last name because that’s what my brother’s last name is. He’s my half brother because we have two different mommies.” I explained.  _

 

_ “I’m Aurelio.” The boy said amused. “You should stand up for yourself against those heroes. Become a villain like me.” _

 

_ I hummed. “I’ll think about it, really! I can tell my big brother too! We can be an evil team!” I bounced excited for the first time imagining me and Angelo would not be alone.  _

 

_ “Perhaps, but I have my own plans.” Aurelio dismissed my contentment.  _

 

_ “What are they?” I was still bouncing.  _

 

_ That was the first time I saw his vicious smile light up brightly and heard Aurelio slightly chuckle with a truly despicable enjoyment. “I’ll tell you...but it has to be a secret okay…? _

 

_ “Okay!” I chimed. _

 

_ “Ten years from now...on my 18th birthday...this orphanage is going down with all of the heroes inside roasted…” _

 

My memory cut off abruptly. Though I felt numb, I was able to make out a sting go into me. It was as if I had been injected with medicine. Oddly enough, that appeared to be the case. I was laying down in a hospital bed in Flug’s lab. At first, I thought it was Dementia's spot, but I was wrong. I was just next to her. 

 

“Good Morning, y/n…” Demencia tiredly yawned. 

 

I noticed I was decorated with bandages and incredibly sore. My wrap was firmly brushed against my wounds as a pressure bandage, making it difficult to move about, though I didn’t try doing that too much. As I reached a level of full consciousness my mind ran a marathon. “Where’s Black Hat? What time is it? Is the Devil gone?” I blurred. 

 

Flug swiftly slid to my side and tried to get me to relax. “Stay calm. It is currently 5:45 am. I ordered Black Hat to stay in his room and try resting some more. As for the Devil...I’m not sure.” 

 

“You know about what Black Hat did don’t you?” I frantically questioned. 

 

“Yes I do. I helped him do it, but I was unaware of the consequences, and--”

 

Something in me snapped further. “YOU’RE MY BROTHER!!!” I screamed at him. “Why didn’t you tell me, Angelo!” I was crying in anger now. “I thought you were dead! YOU SAID ANGELO DIED!!!” I continued sobbing after that. It was like I couldn’t be around anyone in this manor without them lying to me.

 

Dr. Flug and Demencia shared glances. Demencia nodded her head towards me like they shared some secret I wasn’t aware of.  _ Everyone was hiding from me… Why would no one tell me…? Why did they say I’m the one who wanted my own memories erased…? Why…!?   _

 

I hadn’t noticed Dr. Flug placed his work aside on the table and went over to me. He hunched over me and gave me what I think was an attempted hug. He was crying too as though I broke some barrier in him that contained all of his hesitation to reveal truth. “I-I’m s-s-sorry, y/n! I’m sorry I lied to you b-before and I l-lied to you e-even afterwards! I didn’t want you t-to know our father! I thought y-you would break down! I belittled your strength and I th-thought you were as weak as m-me!” He ran on with his words, and his paper bag was soppy. 

 

He ripped off the wet obstacle blocking his face. His eyes were puffy and red from all of his stressful work, but his eyes were still shining a glorious color. His face was permanently marked by the fire he ran into... _ so he wouldn’t be like him. I finally understood who “he” was...our father.  _ Flug threw his gloves to the side and exposed his arms, pulling up the sleeves and pointing to each horizontal slice. “I didn’t want you to look like this! I didn’t want you to regret doing this to yourself afterwards, waking up everyday and needing to see your own blood to know who you are and know you’re alive still! I just w-wanted...I-I just wanted you…” He trailed away for a few seconds and collapsed into another partial embrace. “I want you to be strong, so you can live life without painful scars.” 

 

He cried into my shoulder, becoming submissive to his emotional distress. As best as I could, with all my restricting bandages, I embraced him tightly.  _ I have missed him so much... _ “Angelo...I wish that could happen…” He sniffed some more hearing his real name. “But in order to live life, we get scarred so we don’t make the same mistake twice.” He looked up at me, and I parted his mop of bangs out of his eyes to see his pupils. “If I’m going to live life, I’m going to get scarred somehow at some point.” His face drifted down in hopelessness, but I rose his chin. “Thank you, Angelo. You only did it because you love me, but please…you need to let me and yourself live. Don’t restrict us.” 

 

Flug stayed silent, pondering the fortune cookie quality words I sincerely told him.  **_“You need to let me and yourself live. Don’t restrict us.”_ ** Blindly, he had been placing limitations on himself and on his sister without realizing how many lies he needed to uphold that barrier...a pointless barrier that only separated him from y/n even farther than he knew. “Yes…” He whispered. “I promise.” 

 

Demencia sniffed, and we glanced at her. “G-good job, Flug!” She gave him a thumbs up. “I told you you could do it!” 

 

Flug sat up and beamed down at Demencia. “Yeah...I guess you told me so.” He then stepped over to Demencia’s side and offered a hug, to which she excitedly sat up a bit too hastily, and clung on to Flug. She laughed a genuine, happy laugh. She seemed almost entirely indulged in bliss. 

 

However...there were more pressing matters. I coughed. They just continued getting closer. A bit too close. I don’t mind my brother being so close to Demencia,  _ buuuuuut _ ...I coughed some more and their heads jerked to me. They looked a bit embarrassed, and I couldn’t blame them. “Uh...so...Black Hat’s only got today to live. Any ideas?” 

  
I was trying to keep calm about the matter, but in all seriousness... _ I don’t want Black Hat to die..! Not like this! Not as soon as I want him alive! _


	18. Phase 1: Grits

We devised a plan. A good one too.  _ Now we have to carry through with the plan without Black Hat knowing. If he finds out he may summon the Devil by mistake…  _ Trying to get me not to say such a cunningly coordinated plot was going to be a hard price, but if all is to work out in the end, it will be worth it all. 

 

We had to put the plan in motion immediately. I left Flug take some of my blood from my cuts and he rebandaged me. “Let me get you some proper clothes…” Flug said looking around his lab. I was still in my outfit that been torn by in the clutches of the Devil. It sucked because I really liked that outfit... _ oh well, it’s totaled. Now I really hope we stop this beast.  _ I was infuriated by the Devil’s actions the night earlier, but I controlled myself in a manner so he would not become suspicious and return.  _ As long as he remains in Hell we should be okay… _

 

Flug came back with one of my other outfits: shorts, an old t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. Not the fanciest, but I needed comfort right now, not fashion. My wounds stung as I moved about but I had no time to complain. The worse abrasion was the one on my neck. It felt as if there was something rubbing against what skin was there; like something of the Devil remained still in there...a claw or venom, but I payed it no heed. 

 

“Good luck, Angelo.” I called out to my brother. “Call me down as soon as you find something.”

 

“I will.” He nodded. He turned around. “I’m going to need your assistance as well, Demencia.”    

 

She beamed. “Anything you say, Flug!” Demencia looked between us. “Commencing operation save Black Hat!” 

 

All three of us gave a playful salute, and I headed to find 5.0.5. and prepare an important breakfast for Black Hat.

  
  


Black Hat moaned. He hadn’t gotten much sleep. He was too busy wrapped up in the thoughts of devastation.  _ If this it… _ He thought.  _ I need to redeem myself...for y/n.  _

 

He sat up. He had expected heaviness and weariness to wash over and flush him back into bed, but the Devil not tormenting him for the day gave him leeway. The weight of the world was released from his shoulders, and like Atlas may have felt, he could breathe. Normally. It was almost pleasant.  _ Of course, the Devil would only give me one more day like this...one last day of chance. _

 

He exhaled, flung open the door, and proceeded down the hall. Something smelt enticing.  _ Y/n must be in the kitchen.  _ As he walked he flashed back to the moment  _ that thing _ had happened:  **_She lightly plastered a small kiss on my bottom lip with the last of her energy, and slipped into rest in my arms, hoping for the best. I quivered with tears threatening to break my exterior, and I whimpered her name even though her conscienous had already left to a place of dreams. I held her with my mind completely blown thinking “Did she really just kiss me of her own will?”_ **

 

As Black Hat advanced towards the kitchen his heart pounded like a parade drum and his feet marched swiftly. But right before he entered he stopped.  _ What if...that was just a mistake…? Y/n should know much better than to trust a man like myself.  _ He commanded his heart to slow down, but it was resilient and refused to stop. He would have sneered at his behavior, but he couldn’t. For once, he wasn’t finding himself so pathetic like this.  _ Could it be that the Devil had altered my own way of thinking. No...I have always done this to myself, haven’t I?  _ There was no denying he was human on the inside. 

 

He cautiously stepped into the kitchen as quietly as possible thinking he could sneak past y/n without her saying anything. “Good morning, sir.” He was wrong.

 

“Yes…” Black Hat replied taking a seat at the table.  _ What do I do?! _ He worried. “I don’t recall you asking me what I wanted for breakfast.”  _ Dammit! That was harsh! _

 

“Forgive me.” Y/n said. “I thought you’d be sleeping and I was going to surprise you with some grits is all.” I smiled, but he cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Why…?”

 

“I thought you’d be tired.” I answered.

 

“No, no, not that.” Black Hat corrected. “Why are you...smiling? At me. It’s very...ah, weird.” 

 

My face dropped a bit. “Oh, I have a weird smile?” I was trying not to make it look like I had a plan, but weird smiles give that away.  _ Oh dang. I suck at this. _

 

“N-No! No That’s not what I meant either! You don’t suck or anything, but...but I mean your smile…” He was starting to become very flushed with green from his green blood. “Your smile is...nice…” He finished. It was hard for him to compliment people, so being kind is not his cup of tea. 

 

Y/n concluded that Black Hat was back to mind reading, and that was a one way outlet apparently, so it was back to hearing thoughts as before; Black Hat can read mine and I can’t read Black Hat’s. So try not to think about the you-know-what. “Thanks, sir. Yours too.” I grinned wider. 

 

_ Nice smile? ME?! Has she lost it?!  _ “Uh...sure.” Black Hat concluded that conversation. 

 

I walked over to the table and set down Black Hat’s bowl. “Here you go! Grits!” 

 

“Grits…?” He looked confused. 

 

“It’s kind of a southern North American thing, but they’re pretty good.” I said carrying through with phase one hoping he didn’t suspect anything. “I can get some fruits out if you want too.”

 

“No I’m good.” His face looked very bewildered and I was beginning to think he wasn’t going to try it. I handed him a spoon as motivation. He took it hesitantly and dug it into the bowl of grits, taking a first bite. “They’re actually very delicious…!” He sounded almost startled. 

 

Black Hat chowed down and I watched him quietly. His gaze went to me, and I saw his cheeks turn greenish again. “I...uh, meant to ask you something…”

 

“Yes?” I anticipated what it was.  _ He’s gonna ask about the kiss, isn’t he?  _ He blushed even more. “Oh...sorry. I forgot about that.”

 

“It’s fine. That’s what I was going to say anyway.” He said coolly, but his heartbeat accelerated as if it was an a highway police chase. “I just wanted to say...if that was an accident, it’s okay. I know you were very delusional and--”

 

“Really?” I interrupted. He was shocked by my interjection as though he was timid. “You thought that was an accident? Damn...It was so emotional back there! I heard everything he said to you, Aurelio. I remember who you are. You’re the one who stopped those boys from hitting me, the one who burnt down the orphanage, the one who took my brother, and the one who hired me here to work for you!” 

 

Black Hat gazed baffled. “You aren’t mad…? You aren’t infuriated? You kissed me even though I’m that evil?!” It wasn’t making any sense. “Are you insane?!”  

 

“No, I’m not.” I calmly said. 

 

“You are insane.” He stated. “You don’t remember what I did to you still! I’m villainous, you idiot! You shouldn’t love me!” His voice rose. Half of him regretted saying that, but the other half believed it true and numbed the remorse. 

 

“I know you are, and I know what you did.” I said. He froze in his seat as if he had no power over me. “I’m not mad at you right now, okay. There are bigger problems.”

 

Black Hat huffed. “I see. You’re just doing this because you know what’s going to happen to me! It’s pity isn’t it?” He sighed. “Stop trying to have mercy on me. I’m going to die and that’s th--” 

 

I grabbed the tie on his neatly pressed shirt and crashed my lips into his.  _ You need to not assume what my actions mean, Black Hat.  _ I thought shutting him up. Heat rose into his face and though my eyes were closed, I’m positive he was petrified with fear and excitement. His chest was thumping out from under his clothes and hitting my chest which was pressed against Black Hat’s. Slowly, I could feel him ease up and melt into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand trailed down my sides to my waist and he locked his fingers, holding me tight.

 

I almost forgot to breathe until he pulled away. “Y/n...you shouldn’t do this...I’m bad.” He sincerely whispered in a low tone. 

 

I sighed dismissing the statement. “So am I.” 

 

He groaned in my ear, almost as if he thought it really was wrong from him to do this. He kissed me more passionately and squeezed my hips tighter, as if there was a way to bring my body any closer than it already was. Black Hat let my smell flood his senses as I was now leaning into him in his lap. He couldn’t stop the vortex of thoughts surging through his mind. I let his tongue enter the gap in my mouth. He was biting my lower lip and becoming more and more aggressive. My heart was ready to explode. I was diving in deeper with his taste...I didn’t want it to stop. This feeling consumed me and was driving me higher than I had ever felt before. 

 

Until…

 

“Y/n! I found the--” 

 

We jumped upon hearing the voice, accidentally knocking each other’s heads. I pushed myself away from him, and was halfway across the kitchen in a New York second. Black Hat blushed uncontrollably, realizing how far he had gone, sank into his lustful impulses, and what very little authority he had over his actions at the very long moment. 

 

Flug stood there appalled. “I-I-I uh...I uh…” He shifted back and forth. “Y-Y/n I f-f-found s-something th-that you m-may uh...wanna look at…” His expression was frantically apologetic and utterly stunned by the scene of walking in on his sister and boss. 

 

“G-go, Y/n!” Black Hat spurred out. “You’re n-need elsewhere!” He hid his face and disappeared off somewhere from embarrassment. I sort of envied that ability right now. 

 

I looked at my terrified brother, who hadn’t even had his bag on his face. “So…” I awkwardly said. “Thing going well…?” 

 

Flug continued to say there and I was almost convinced he had fossilized with that look on his face, but he moved after two seconds to proclaim news of what all the heavens in his brain thought: “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” 

  
_ Whoo boy...this is gonna be interesting to explain. _


	19. Even

“What the hell are you doing snogging our boss?!” Flug continued. 

 

I huffed. “Will you let me explain?” 

 

“I hope you understand there are boundaries in this work environment!” He was ranting, and seemed pretty upset, but that annoyed me more.

 

“Do you really wanna go there? Is this a smart idea to bicker with me at a time like this?! I never said anything while you goo-goo eyed Demenica!” 

 

“W-Wha…!” Flug blushed and tried to play it off. “Th-that’s way different! I wasn’t swapping spit with her or anything of the sort! YOU WERE UP IN HIS LAP!” He partially shrieked.

 

“Why does my love life concern you so much?!” I shouted irritated because I couldn’t think of anything to retort. 

 

“Because he’s...he’s…” Flug stammered off.

 

“He’s what? Evil? News Flash: WE ALL ARE!” I slammed the counter and sighed, rubbing my temples.

 

“No…” my brother said toning down his voice. “I-It’s just you don’t really truly remember what he did. In vivid detail. It terrified you. Hearing the words from the Devil isn’t like going through it again...I just don’t wanna see that happen again.” 

 

I relaxed my posture and furrowed brows. “Yeah...I guess you’re right. I don’t know if or when I’ll remember that.” I crossed my arms lightly. “But...Angelo, I’m in love with Black Hat, okay. Just accept that for now. We need to save him, so let’s just drop this conversation and get at each other’s throat another time.” 

 

Flug rubbed his face in his palms and sighed. “You’re right...for now.” He dropped the discussion. “I was going to tell you though, I made a discovery.”

 

I leaned against the counter and raised my brow, my interest peaked. “And what’s that?” 

 

Flug cleared his throat a small bit and spoke. “When I looked at your blood sample I took before, I determined it was clear and healthy. Meaning it was regular blood, basically. But upon observation of the sample I took this morning, I found trace amounts of something different inside your bloodstream. It looks as if it is co-existing with everything, oddly enough, but I’m identifying the substance to be Parasitic Velns.”

 

“A Parasitic what?” I urgently question not liking the idea of anything “parasitic” in my body. “How is it co-existing?”

 

“Once again, I think it’s because of your blood.  _ Our  _ blood actually. I tested a sample of my own blood. It did the same thing, but I’m not sure why. Parasitic Velns is a substance found in minor demons and other half human hybrids. It’s normally the chemical that ignites insanity when injected or introduced to human organs and sometimes tissue. It’s extremely… dangerous, for a lack of better words.” He concluded.

 

I was diving farther out of the box. “Okay...so you’re saying there’s a very dangerous substance in me, but it’s not harming me…?” 

 

“Pretty much.” Flug nodded. 

 

“How does that help us?” I unfolded my arms with a shrug.

 

Flug looked at me as though it was obvious. “I said that the substance’s origins are normally in minor demons and human hybrids, did I not?” I nodded. I recalled that. “Which means, I’m starting to think Black Hat isn’t dealing with the Devil at all. I’m suggesting it may be a parasite.”

 

“What?” I was understanding his words but nothing was piecing together well.  _ How could “The Devil” be a simple parasite living in Black Hat? How could it have possessed me yesterday? And how the hell would it be affecting Black Hat, but not me?  _

 

“I don’t know, honestly.” Flug said to the ground. “But with what information I’ve got and the time running out. I have to work quickly on this assumption. Maybe facts will unfold as I go.”

 

The idea of us running souly off of an assumptions dampened my spirits, but as Flug explained, there really wasn’t much time to waste. 3 am may seems a ways away, but with what we have to work with, it’s not enough at all. I groaned a bit irked by the whole thing. “You’re right.” I said. “But in order for you to work in peace and Black Hat not disturbing you, how are we going to distract him?” 

 

“Not by playing seven minutes in heaven that’s for sure…” Flug grumbled to himself.

 

“Excuse me?” I asked hearing part of his salty statement. 

 

“I don’t know, but you shouldn’t distract him by necking him, okay?” He told me looking still peeved. 

 

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, like I’m gonna do that.” 

 

“Yeah you would.” 

 

“I SAID DROP IT!” I exclaimed.

  
  


_ You would think them knowing it’s my last day, they would at least try to talk to me… _ Black Hat pondered in his office.  _ I’ve really only seen y/n. And Flug when he...interrupted me.  _ Black Hat started flashing back. He thought about his rising lust and desire to just… “ _ do it _ ” as the wise Shia LaBeouf would have told him to do. In a way he couldn’t believe he continued. Y/n was to irresistible for him to deny though he knew it was wrong...considering the dark deed he did.  _ Why does she do this?! _ Black Hat cradled his face in his palms, rubbing his eyes.  _ And now I want more… _

 

**_She was so close to me...closer than she had ever been, pressing her body against mine and moving into my lap. Then I got aggressive; biting her bottom lip, entering my tongue, smelling her scent, squeezing those hips, her soft skin against mine, the saliva, the urge to venture my hands…_ **

 

His thought were suddenly disturbed by a change...a change  _ down there.  _ “God dammit…” He muttered.  _ At least I’m alone.  _ There was then a knock.  _ SHIT!  _ He crossed his legs even though the desk covered him. “Yes...come in.” He called.

 

Flug entered shyly. “S-sir...I need to take care of Demencia in the lab today…” 

 

“Alright.” Black Hat said wanting him to leave because he felt extremely awkward.  _ Just don’t think about it...don’t think about her...it’ll pass… _

 

“I w-wanted to apologize, s-sir.” Flug rubbed his arm. “For ah...walking in on you and my s-sister.” Flug looked at Black Hat a bit more stren. “I don’t want you that close again, though. You remember what you did.” He seemed pretty serious.

 

Black Hat sneered. “Flug, please y/n instigated. And drop the big brother act. She’s her own person you know.”

 

“I-It’s not a-an act!” Flug raised his voice annoyed. “She’s my sister and I won’t allow you to do what you did again!” 

 

Black Hat stood up trying to appear more intimidating to remind Flug of his place. “I’m saying, that’s great and all, but if she chooses to come to me, don’t assume I’m going to do anything perverted, you idiot! I don’t have any interest in harming her in anyway every again!” He boomed at Flug, making Flug shrink a bit. 

 

Flug was a bit fearful of Black Hat’s roar, but grateful he knew Black Hat’s mindset of the whole situation. He would have stayed more nervous if he didn’t notice something ... _ strange… _ “Ah...s-s-sir...Is that a b-boner…?” He pointed at the bulge in Black Hat’s pants. 

 

Black Hat quickly sat back down and stuck his hands in his pockets. “No! It’s not!” He blurred out. “These pants weren’t ironed correctly is all! Go to Demencia. She’s calling you.” He turned around in his chair to face the giant window. 

 

Flug furrowed his brows and made a face of disgust knowing what he say. “Yeah, sure thing, boss.” He ran out to his lab.

 

_ DAMMIT!  _ Black Hat scolded himself.  _ Stupid scientist!  _

  
  


Flug arrived back to lab and slammed the door. He grunted loudly and sat with a heap of boiling rage on his back burner. Demencia was utterly confused. “What’s wrong?”

 

Flug sighed. “My sister was making out with Black Hat when I--”

 

“She  _ WHAT?! _ ” Demencia squealed. 

 

“Exactly!” Flug threw up his hands. “It’s so--”

 

“ _ WONDERFUL!!”  _ She screeched in delight. “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” 

 

“No it’s not!” Flug opposed. “It’s down-right awful! Y/n shouldn’t even try to be with a guy like him! It’s so...so…”

 

“Beautiful.” Demencia finished. Flug opened his mouth again but Demencia held up her hand to silence him. “Don’t you get it? For the first time in a long time, Black Hat has experienced something pure without the Devil’s influence. He can love.” 

 

“But even so, it’ll only be for a day.” Flug said sadly. “I can’t let my sister love a man who’s about to die. It’ll devastate her.”

 

“So you’ve already given up on him that easily?” Demencia's words hit Flug, and he turned around to her. “You heard me. You just said ‘a man who’s about to die.’ It shows me your real thoughts. You don’t think you can do this.” Flug looked away from Demencia, but she pressed forth. “If you want to see your sister happy, and Black Hat pure, you should believe in your research and work right now.”

 

“I just don’t want her happy with Black Hat.” Flug spat. “After all what he did to us, he thinks he can live a normal life again...people don’t just do that. It’s impossible.”

 

“I see now.” Demencia found the problem. “You are jealous, aren’t you.” Flug shook his head in denial. “It’s true. You see some of yourself in the faults Black Hat has committed. You feel guilt for your own mistakes and don’t want to comprehend why someone like Black Hat can find love again, when you think a person like yourself who has done less evil acts can’t find love in another person. So you clung to your sister, who you hold dear, but now you feel Black Hat is taking her away from you so he can love her. Is that it?” Flug still ignored the explanation. 

 

Demencia stood up from out the bed causing Flug’s attention to jerk to her. “What are you doing?! You aren’t supposed to move on your own like that!” Demencia stumbled and Flug flew across the room and catch her. She fell into his clutches. “What was that for?! If you need something I can get it for you!” Flug scolded her. “Stop pushing yourself so much!” Demencia smiled. It was at that moment Flug remembered Demencia could read minds when in close contact with someone and sense any emotion that drifted under her nose. There was no escaping her now. 

 

“Gotchya!” Demencia laughed. She confirmed her logic true. 

 

Flug sighed in defeat. “Okay...so what if that’s true.”

 

“Tsk tsk tsk…” Demencia shook her head. “You can’t understand love when you’re looking right at it, can you?” 

 

Flug flinched. “What’s that supposed to mean...?” Demencia just grinned wider. A tooth grin of mischief, but her cheeks flushed and she purred. The puzzle was pieced together. “W-Wha…? B-b-but…! I-I th-thought you were o-obsessed w-w-with Black Hat! N-not me!” 

 

She grabbed his chin and tilted it downwards gently. “You know...you shouldn’t wear that bag on your head. Your eyes shine more when I can see you like this. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. You’re the one who dedicated yourself to me when I was first taken in here, and you cured me from my own sadness, even though you struggled with your own. You’re strong and devoted to caring for others, which gives you a humble streak. My only regret is that I didn’t see that in you sooner.”

 

“You just wanna kiss me don’t you?” Flug said blushing wildly. “You don’t need to flatter me anymore.”

 

“Come on, you ruined the mood!” She snickered. “Now you gotta fix it, doctor~!” 

 

Flug held her and gazed at her smiling face. It’s true that he did feel something for Demencia too, but this was all too much for him to take at this moment. “D-Demencia...I-I uh…”

 

“You don’t wanna kiss me?” She pouted like a puppy. 

 

“No! I mean yes! I mean...oh fuck it.” He raised her head and leaned into the kiss. Demencia was smirking again between his lips, and she passed some of her jubilance to Flug. Not even he could help from giving a side smile as he pressed her closer to him. 

 

Her fingers wandered into his coat and massaged his back. Flug hummed in satisfaction. “Ah...so you like back rubs, huh?”

 

Flug’s mouth kissed Dementia's jaw and slowly trailed to her neck. “Yeah…” he exhaled. “I do…” He didn’t fully understand why he was even telling her this. His only guess is he was enchanted by her magical cast of desire into his spirit. His thoughts were vulnerable to her.

 

“Good, I’ll remember that.” She licked his lips bringing his mouth back to hers. The warmth and tenderness that flowed from both bodies numbed the feelings and senses from anything else but their shared endearment. Demencia nibbled Flug’s ear, making him moan asking for more, which Demencia was more than happy to provide. She sucked his neck leaving a hickey and marking Flug with a discolored patch. 

 

“What if someone notices that…?” He asked almost concerned. 

 

“Let em.” Demencia said. “You’re mine now.” She crawled between his legs and proceeded to dominate Flug with her mystic energy of lust. She intentionally mashed her chest into him and continued to satisfy her hunger burning inside her. Flug let her. He wanted to be submissive to her. He wanted her on top of him doing as she pleased. He wanted her to venture anywhere she wanted.  _ Anywhere _ . 

 

“ _ Ahem.” _ Someone coughed. 

 

Flug nearly passed out from the sudden jolt of shock that slammed into him, but Demencia stayed flat on his chest. There was no trying to hide what was happening here.

 

“Hey, y/n! What’s up!” She acted like nothing out of the ordinary was in process.

 

“Looks like we’re even…” I smugly, over confidently twitched my lips to a smirk. 


	20. Instrumental Intimacy

5.0.5. was off cleaning and doing chores, pretending it was a regular day, just as he was told to do. Black Hat could see him from his doorway. “5.0.5…” He called to the sweet bear, innocently dusting a vase. 

 

“AROO?” He happily responded with his vocals. 

 

“Do you know where everyone is?” He was starting to feel something was wrong.  _ Of course they leave me alone, but them leaving me alone and being too quiet is telling me they’re up to something I don’t know.  _

 

5.0.5. knew what Black Hat was trying to do and began to sweat. He spoke because he was aware that no one really knew what he was saying. “Arah...aoogua...uh.”

 

“Here write it.” Black Hat snapped his fingers and a small dry erase board appeared. This stressed 5.0.5. even more. He thought if he just acted confused, maybe Black Hat would give up, but that didn’t work. Black Hat shoved the board into 5.0.5.’s little paws and crossed his arms, glaring as he waited. 

 

5.0.5.’s eyes darted back and forth from the board to Black Hat in panic. He had to think of something random...and quick. He began to draw a picture, feeling a rushed pressure originating from the harsh stare. He showed Black Hat the board, slowly and hesitantly, hoping he would buy it.

 

Black Hat hummed in analyzation. “So...they are in Flug’s Lab preparing a party for me…?” He quizzically concluded. 5.0.5. promptly nodded. It was better than him knowing the truth. 

 

Black Hat furrowed his brow. “That’s it? Wouldn’t they rather just spend time with me?” 5.0.5. Opened up his arms to offer a colossal bear hug. “What are you doing?” 5.0.5. motioned a hug with his arms. “Ah...no...I’m good.” and Black Hat left. 

 

5.0.5. Whimpered, a bit disappointed. This made Black Hat turn around. “What? Just get one from someone el--” His face became aghast. “Are you crying?!” 5.0.5. blubbered a little pout, but hid it in his fuzzy paws. “You have got to be kidding me! Come here!”   

 

5.0.5. Gradually paced closer to Black Hat. Black Hat’s expression contorted displaying small disgust and confusion. “H-Here…” He held out his arms to 5.0.5. who gently raised his head and beamed with joy noticing the offering. He jumped to Black Hat to give him a big, friendly embrace. Black Hat was feeling hesitant at first, but went he got a whiff of sudden fuzzy fur he felt... _ happy? _ He was bewildered and slightly frightened by the strange feeling the Care Bear offered him which he accepted, but he didn’t fight it. Lazily, he hugged him back. He had an odd feeling rise that lightened his mood and lifted face... _ It couldn’t be the effects of happiness could it?  _ Even more curious, he was smiling and didn’t realize it. 

 

5.0.5. released his master. Black Hat looked as though he had just found a life changing fact that destroyed his entire mindset of beliefs. Only for a moment though. 

 

“Ah, yes, right...I need to go. Have a... _ good _ ...day…?” It sounded more like an interrogative statement because he said the word “good,” but 5.0.5. didn’t mind. He was blissful. He got his first hug from Black Hat and knew Black Hat enjoyed it.  

 

_ Is this how it will be like without the Devil’s influence? _ Black Hat desired these feelings more. Even if they felt more human.

  
  


Once Flug and Demencia got off the ground, and straightened themselves out, I told them why I was really there. “I don’t know how much sense this is going to make, but...just look.” I exposed the skin of my neck that had been sliced by the Devil last night. My skin had started turning grey around that area.” 

 

My brother’s eyes opened wider than I thought was humanly possible. “ _ That’s it! This is the evidence I need!” _ He stretched on his rubber gloves and examined my neck closer. “This is another rare effect of the Parasitic Veln!” He beamed at Demencia. “Do you know what this means?”

 

She shrugged. “Pretty positive only you really know.”

 

He looked back to me grinning with contentment of this miracle. “It means, I know exactly what to do to stop the Devil! Of course, it’ll take some time to make...but Black Hat has a better chance of survival now!”

 

Hearing those words lifted the corners of my mouth. “I knew you could find something!” I slapped him on the back and chuckled. “You’re a genius!”

 

“That I already knew!” Flug approved. “I need to get to work right now. Demencia...it seems as though your back is doing better. I suspected it would be sore from your hit but--”

 

“It is.” She said quickly. “I should probably get back in the hospital bed over there.”

 

Flug rolled his eyes. “I was going to say, I need you in here so you can help me.”

 

“Ah...I don’t know… You know how I am when I’m in the lab. I’ll just distract you and--”

 

“No you won’t.” Flug interrupted. “You’ll be able to help me detect the trace amount of chemicals in the mixtures I need to create. Your nose is more sensitive to the fumes and this will make the experiment go faster by reducing the amount of time I spend on equations.” 

 

“Well...if you insist.~” She smiled finding a seat next to the lab table. “Let’s do this!” 

 

“Y/n,” Flug lightly touched my shoulders. “Distract Black Hat, okay?” 

 

My eyebrows furrowed a little. “I thought you didn’t want me near Black Hat…”

 

“I thought you said to drop that discussion and save it for later.” Flug retorted my words at me. “It’s not like you would listen to that demand for much longer anyway. When someone’s in love, I guess they do crazy shit. Just don’t...hurt yourself. Got it. Now go.” 

 

I was a bit confused by his words and tone.  _ I’m not sure what got to his mind, but he’s definitely changed his opinion… _ ”Alright, but what exactly do I do?” I asked curious to know what he had planned. 

 

“I don’t know…” He spoke to the ground. “Just...anything. Make sure he doesn’t come here. I don’t care what you think of doing...much...” 

 

I nodded. “Got it. Guess I’ll think of something.”

 

I walked down the halls.  _ Maybe if I think something really loud, Black Hat will come and it won’t look like I’m trying to find him… _ I crinkled my nose.  _ How does one “think really loud…?”  _ I sighed.  _ Won’t hurt to try...Hey! Black Hat!  _ Nothing happened.  

 

**_“H-he will sometimes approach us once we’ve said his name, depending on how we said and used it. Where we are doesn’t matter t-to him…”_ ** I suddenly remembered Flug telling me after Black Hat crashed into the bathroom that day. An idea popped to my head. 

 

I proceeded to the attic where I somehow knew there was a piano.  _ If it doesn’t matter where I am to Black Hat when I call him, he’ll come here; far away from the lab! _ Just as I suspected, there was an older model piano, but despite everything in here covered with a small layer of dust, the piano was spotless. It had a wonderful glow of fresh polish radiating off of it and the shine reflected from the window which allowed in a sliver of sunlight out of the velvet curtains. 

 

_ I know I like music… I believe I can play this too...I also happen to remember Black Hat being fond of the piano and some other instruments.  _ I wasn’t really sure what I could play though. I glanced at the keys to find a familiar starting point. I sat there for nearly two minutes before I gingerly tapped A sharp. The note rang in my ear drums and vibrated a thought. My hands gradually positioned themselves without me thinking and slowly I played a tune. My eyes lit.  _ This song...what is it...the melody is flooding back to me and I know I’ve done this before.  _ My smile broadened and my eyes closed letting my fingers guide me. I almost forgot why I was here, but I remembered. “Hey Black Hat...what is this tune I’m playing…?” I quietly said directing my question at Black Hat. I wondered if he could here me since my voice drowned in the melody of the song and chords of percussion and strings. 

 

“It’s called Requiem for a Dream.” Black Hat appeared in the navy blue recliner. He sighed almost as mesmerized by the instrument as myself. I subtly stopped playing so I could look at him.  _ He seems so peaceful...and happy.  _ He opened his eyes and noticed my gaze. “I surprised you remember how to play the tune. I admire your skill very much.” He admitted to me.

 

“You can play too, can’t you?” I asked.

 

“I can.” He nodded. “Piano, pipe organ, and violin…but I enjoy hearing others play songs on almost any instrument.” 

 

_ He’s being so open and friendly...is it because the Devil is leaving him alone today?  _ I wonder to myself.  _ I want him to stay like this…He finally has solace within himself. _

 

“That’s what I think it is.” Black Hat read my thoughts. “And I wish I could feel like this forever...but it can’t happen. I’ll be gone…” 

 

Tears began to welling up in my eyes. “I said before...that’s not true. You’re going to be okay…” My face flushed red and some tear fell down my cheeks. “Stop saying that...can’t you just focus on right now.” 

 

Black Hat stared at my saddening face, and I looked into his eyes letting him see just how upset I really felt. He stood up and paced to me. He hugged me tightly remembering how he felt better when 5.0.5. embraced him the same way. I was a bit shocked by the pure gesture, but I held him too. “I want to stay with you for as long as I am able to. Will you let me?” He quietly whispered in my ear. 

 

I sniffed back more tears in vain. They dampened on Black Hat’s coat and soaked into the fabric. “Yes…”

 

“If I make it, would you….be mine…?” Black Hat barely muttered. 

 

“Of course.” It was the most sincere statement I ever told him. “I will be yours now until we are apart, Aurelio.” 

 

I could feel Black Hat choke up. His inhale was sharp and his bit his bottom lip as he tried not to sob himself. After another minute, he let me go. “Y/n, could you play another composition on the piano, please.” 

 

I obeyed. My fingers moved with his command, even if I wasn’t too sure what I was doing. The new melody echoed in the room and filled the atmosphere with a new air that was easy to breathe. Black Hat stood with a violin and began to play the strings in rhythm with every pound of the piano’s keys. It was a performance a symphony of professionals would hope to view at least once in their lifetime, perhaps not because they couldn’t do it themselves, but because the moment could never feel more properly suited for any occasion. This was unplanned beauty that only a duet, facing an intensely dark time, could truly understand the depth of the song’s meaning for the moment and continue to play without faltering. It was unspoken, unvocalized, yet present intimacy. We played the whole composition, without tire.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the songs played in the chapter:
> 
> Requiem for a Dream:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBSUwU8Cp_Q
> 
> Dvorak:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZTeavJ9frA


	21. Truth or Dare

“This one.” Demencia pointed to a test tube with a foreign liquid in it. 

 

“Are you sure?” Flug said picking it up and wafting it himself.

 

“Why would I say something and not be ‘sure?’” Demencia quizzically wondered. 

 

“I’m just checking okay? This is a very vital chemical that can either help or harm the solution.” Flug wrote down the name of the liquid in a notepad and proceeded to add the chemical to the concoction. “That should be enough for the first ingredient.”

 

“Wait...what?!” Demencia shrieked. “It’s been nearly thirty minutes and this makes only one ingredient out of the whole damn thing? We still have so much to go!”

 

“Exactly.” Flug said rubbing sweat off his forehead. “This is what I meant. It’s going to take a lot of patience and work. There are many phases, so just bear with me, Demencia.”

 

Demencia sighed. She hated working for long amounts of time. And in general. “Fine. But you owe me.”

 

“What? Why?” Flug pondered aloud. 

 

Demencia smiled an almost devilish grin. “You’re putting me to work here...so I’m gonna put you to work later...~” She had a shine in her eye that glowed with an eager ardor. Flug gulped loudly. “That is...only if you want it.” she waved the thought away. 

 

“W-well….w-we kinda have a-a lot of work right n-now. Those th-thoughts need to wait, Demencia.” He stuttered not necessarily wanting to dismiss the idea completely.

 

“That’s why I said later.” Demencia matter of factly stated. “Then I can do whatever I please.~” The avidity rose in her voice. 

 

“Oh...o-okay…” Flug shrugged trying not to explode with his red, hot face. “N-Now on to the next ingredient.” He paced to the opposite side of the lab to grab the binder with the recipe. 

 

“Ugh.” Demencia pouted. “I hate work.”

  
  


 

Black Hat and I continued playing instruments and talking to one another as though we had never met before and knew nothing about each other. There was so much we had to share. 

 

“Then, I ended up spilling the orange juice on my nice coat and I fought that kid like I was seven.” Black Hat recalled an interesting memory. 

 

“That’s because you were.” I laughed. 

 

“No...I was nine at the time.” Black Hat confirmed. 

 

“Close enough.” I rolled my eyes. “So...it’s almost lunch. What are you going to want?” I asked noticing the time from the clock in the back corner.

 

“I don’t know. You can choose for me.” Black Hat shrugged. “How about we do something else for now though?”

 

“Sure. What do you have in mind?” I agreed then happily listened to his ideas.

 

“We could…” Black Hat though for a few seconds. “Take a walk, sit on the balcony, play more instruments...I don’t know…” 

 

“How about a game?” I wondered. 

 

“Like what?” Black Hat asked, fascinated by the idea.

 

I contemplated some kind of game just the two of us could play together. It had to be simple but also something to keep his attention long enough. “Truth or Dare?” 

 

“What…?” He said confused. “I thought that was a party game or something done with more than two people.” 

 

“Yeah, but we could do it. Just the two of us. No one else will know whatever we tell each other...or  _ do _ to each other.” I hoped that would grab his attention, which it did. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch with all the things he could say and do. 

 

“Alright...I’ll let you start.” He grinned. 

 

“Such a gentleman.” I fake curtseyed. “Truth or Dare, Black Hat…?”

 

“Truth.” His glint of a smile didn’t disappear for a moment. 

 

“Tell me...if I said ‘dare,’ exactly what would you make me do?” I interrogated upon closer view of that lascivious smirk.

 

“If you are so interested in knowing, I was going to have you come closer to me so I could stick my tongue in your mouth until I couldn’t breathe and had to stop, but now I think I may do something else since you know that now.” He chuckled lightly. I nodded. “Truth or Dare, Y/n. Pick wisely.” I could tell he was enjoying himself.

 

“How about truth.” I smiled teasing him. 

 

He exhaled trying to think of something good and probably very filthy to demand me answer. “Would you ever want a child with me?”

 

His question surprisingly took me off guard. I had expected something like this, but to be honest I never thought about, or at least haven’t remembered, thinking about children. “If by that you mean have a non condom sex night then, yeah sure.”

 

“No, I mean it. Children. Would you want any with me?” He sincerely asked.

 

The thought pressed into my mind and I answered. “I wouldn’t mind. It would be interesting to have a child and all. Especially one with our DNA.” He nodded and thought about something. I wish I could tell what he was thinking, but I couldn’t. Instead I just continued. “Truth or Dare, Black Hat?” 

 

“Dare. Anything you command.” He purred with his focus back to the game. His expression filled with anticipation. 

 

I hummed thinking of something. “Come here and let me take off your hat.” I smiled. It was a bit childish, but I was curious to feel his head.

 

Black Hat was taken aback. “That’s all? Fine.” He stood up from the chair and walked over to the couch I resided. He took off his hat and handed it to me. “There you are. My hat.” 

 

I then realized he had on another smaller hat hidden underneath his top hat. “Hey, no fair! I meant to see your head…” I pouted like a small toddler. 

 

My frustration amused him and he smiled. “I guess since you were unaware, I’ll show you…” He took off the other hat and revealed his clean, shaven head that had a shine to it. 

 

“Can I touch it…?” I asked with a playful tone.

 

“That wasn’t part of the dare, sweetie.” He snatched his hat back and placed it ontop of his head before flopping next to me on the couch. “Truth or Dare?” He crooned scooting closer to me. 

 

“I’m confident enough to say dare.” I leaned closer.

 

“Throw off your shirt,” He murmured in my ear. “And let me grope your breasts.~” His eyes intensely glowed with desire and his mouth was holding back drool. I knew he’d do something like that the moment I said “dare.” 

 

Quietly I removed my shirt and threw it in his face, jokingly. “There you go, Mr. Mischief. Fulfill your perverted needs.” I cockily spoke.

 

“I’m doing this for both of us.” He smiled licking his lips. “You knew that I would do something like this if you said dare, so you said dare.” He quickly squeezed my decent sized chest and I gasped. “Which tells me you wanted this.~” He fondled me and clutched the soft, tender skin with his hands, and rubbed them in a rhythm. I whine softly, sparking his lustful spirit. As his hands wandered to regions further down there was a knock on the door. 

 

_ “Dammit!”  _ Black Hat cursed under his breath. I scrambled for my shirt. Once it was on all the way, Black Hat called out to the person. “Yes, come in.” He sounded disappointed.

 

5.0.5. entered holding the white board Black Hat left with him earlier. On it was written the words: “What’s your favorite food?” The handwriting was sloppy, but it was probably the best 5.0.5. could do with his paws.

 

Black Hat, after a minute of trying to read the board asked me, “Is this about that party thing you have planned?”       

 

“Oh, uh…” I was puzzled by the question, but I saw 5.0.5.’s worried nod and smile. “Yeah it is. It was supposed to be a surprise though.”

 

“Too late. I would have found out eventually.” He waved his hand. “Anyway, I’m not sure...I’ve always enjoyed a rare cooked filet mignon. How about that?” His gaze moved back to me. “I assume you’re going to be the chef?” 

 

I looked at 5.0.5., hoping his face would give directions, but there were none. “Yes, of course.” I grinned. “I am the chef in general aren’t I?” 

 

5.0.5. finished writing Black Hat’s request and left the attic, closing the door. Black Hat’s face moved right up to me in an instant. “Where were we…” His fingers tingled. 

 

“Lunch?” I shrugged my shoulder. He looked at me unimpressed. “Sorry, going any further than the breast wasn’t part of the dare, sweetie.” I teased him throwing his words back at him and standing up. “Now, what do you wanna eat?” 

 

Black Hat stood up and tapped his foot. “How about we make something. Together. That way I won’t have to leave your side.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist and sticking his nose in my hair. “Maybe pizza? Lasagna? Spaghetti?”

 

“Actually homemade pizza could be a fun cooking activity.” I faced him so that our lips almost met as he turned to catch my gaze. 

 

He smiled. “Sounds wonderful.” He whispered alluringly. “Pizza it is.” He straightened out his posture and let go of me. “Let’s go to the kitchen then, shall we?”  


	22. Pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very cute lunch chapter~!

As the two of us arrive to the kitchen we hear someone talking and stop at the door frame. “It seems as though Dr. Flug and Demencia has gotten here first.” Black Hat noted. 

 

An idea sprang to mind. “We could all have lunch together!” 

 

Black Hat sneered. “You expect me to cook for them? That’s not how it works here.” There was something more behind that sneer than just “I don’t want to.”

 

“What? You don’t think our work will be impressive enough?” I poked. 

 

“No! Absolutely not. But…” His eyes trailed away. “The thought of...socializing with everyone…” I giggled. “What? I just don’t feel like it. Plus I’ll come across as soft.”

 

“Come on, silly.” I grabbed his hand and ushered him in as though he was a stubborn child. “Hey guys!” I chirped.

 

“Y/n! Black Hat! Heeeey!!!” Demencia waved. “Flug and I are looking for lunch!”

 

“Black Hat and I are making pizza together. Wanna join?” I could feel Black Hat’s hand warm up.

 

Flug glanced at us. He didn’t wanna spend too much time away from the lab, but the majority had been completed and he was keeping good time. The thought of his boss aiding y/n in making lunch made him a bit...concerned. He wasn’t exactly 100% about y/n with Black Hat, but accepted it temporarily so that the boss would be distracted. “That sounds...interesting. I could use a break. What do you say Demencia?” 

 

“Really Flugy?! You actually wanna not do boring stuff!?” She crawled up in his arms and Flug held her bridal style. 

 

Flug began to blush wildly not wanting to attract this much attention. “A-Ah...Yeah...Uh, did y-you call me F-Flugy?” He squeaked out. 

 

“Yup yup~!” She pecked his nose quickly. “It’ll be lots of fun! I knew you’d wanna do something more exciting sooner or later, Love-Flug!” She jumped out his arms and onto the wall. “Come on! Let’s cook!” 

 

Black Hat stared at Flug in disbelief, as Flug rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. I looked at Black Hat’s face. “I know what you mean.” I muttered to him casually.

 

Flug nervously laughed. “I-It’s a l-long story s-sir. Just ah...let’s cook!” He changed the topic and I dragged Black Hat’s sleeve with me so he would walk too.

  
  


After the dough had been prepared, different ingredients were being flung everywhere, especially by Demencia. Black Hat had relaxed and looked as though he was enjoying himself doing something so simple with the group of friends he always had in the mansion. 5.0.5. joined us as we made the dough and Black Hat gave the kind bear time off to spend with us. I’ve never seen a happier face than 5.0.5.’s at that moment. 

 

“Flug! We need more cheese!” Demencia shouted while throwing cheese onto one of the flat dough circles that would be their shared pizza. 

 

“But Demencia we already have used the different types of cheeses in the fridge! That’s too much!” Flug complained trying to even out the cheese layers of their pizza. 

 

Black Hat wanted his own pizza to himself and was decorating it with all meats and ostentatious patterns. 

 

“That’s a pretty fancy pizza for just a pizza.” I laughed over all the ruckus of Demencia and Flug.

 

“Oh, but it’s not just a pizza…” Black Hat cooed. “It’s  _ my _ pizza and it is going to be better looking than everyone else’s!” He triumphantly spoke with an attitude.

 

“I don’t know…” I said slyly. “5.0.5. is working very hard to make ours look cravingly better.” 5.0.5. beamed hearing the compliment and continued to arrange our meal into an ornament beauty. 

 

“Who cares what it looks like?” Demencia popped between Black Hat and I. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and in this case the mouth of the eater! Our’s is gonna taste the best!” She gestured to the chaotic looking mound that was supposed to be a pizza. “Tell ‘em, Love-Flug!” 

 

We stared at Flug waiting for his words. “Uh...yeah. Our’s will taste the most exceptional…?” It sounded as if it were a question as he awkwardly attempted to smile at Demencia.

 

“Say it with force, sugar!” Demencia barked at Flug.

 

“Yeah!” Flug said louder just to appease Demencia. 

 

“See? Flug is never statistically wrong! WE WILL HAVE THE BEST PIZZA EVER!!!” She screamed hopping to the ceiling.

 

“Hopefully the taste will make up for the unpleasant appeal…” Black Hat murmured. We had a small chuckle.

  
  


I showed them all how the pizza would cook using the pizza oven outside on the porch in our backyard. After they were in and cooking, we sat down on the nice outdoor patio area to wait. Never had I felt this close to everyone in the manor; we were all smiling and relishing the moment. It was a feeling that I dreamed of before, but this was reality, making it even better. 

 

“So, exactly when is this ‘party’ of mine taking place?” Black Hat asked Flug. “I know it was supposed to be a surprise, but I got nosy and found out.” 

 

Demencia and Flug were confused and glanced at me and 5.0.5. I took the opportunity to speak instead. “Ah...It was going to be during supper. It wasn’t going to be like a huge ‘party’ per se, but more like a time for us to meet up and just chat and all. Right, guys…?” I said to Demencia and Flug.

 

They got the hint. “Yes, precisely.” Flug nodded. “Demencia and I have been working on that in the lab. When we are done, w-we’ll tell you. Y-You’ll know when. Trust me.” I felt a bit nervous hearing Flug stutter, hoping that wouldn’t be a give away he was hiding something. 

 

Black Hat nodded and accepted that. “Okay, so it’ll be kinda like now. That doesn’t sound too bad.” He beamed, showing off his sharp, green teeth in a non threatening way, making everyone gape at the gesture of happiness. “What?” Black Hat asked.

 

“Nothing, sir!” Demencia shook. “We just don’t see you smile genuinely much.”

 

Black Hat realized he did just do that and, acting as if it was a crumb of something on his face, he picked up his napkin and rubbed his lips. “It was...just a...you know…!”

 

“A mistake? I don’t think so~!” Demencia giggled. Black Hat didn’t try to fight her, but heat rose to his face. 

 

I pulled the pizzas out of the oven and placed the plates on the table. Black Hat’s pizza was actually very gorgeous, but so was mine and 5.0.5.’s. Demencia and Flug’s on the other hand… “Well...that’s certainly an interesting looking pizza…” I said scooting the pizza over to them.

 

“It’s…BEAUTIFUL!” Demencia hugged Flug and pecked his cheek making him go red. “I told you it was going to be perfect! Come on, Flugy! Let’s eat it!”

 

“Uh…” Flug seemed very unsure about the pizza. It didn’t even look like a pizza. Black Hat was looking at me as though I should have placed a health hazard on it. 

 

Flug cut the pizza and Demencia dug right it, burning the roof of her mouth, but resiliently biting off more. “MmmMmm~!” She hummed in delight. “It’s the best pizza! Here!” She shoved a slice in Flug’s face.

 

Flug stared in horror, but hesitantly bit it. Immediately, his eyes lit up and he swallowed. “Wha...i-it’s...AMAZING!” He shrieked in surprise. “H-how!?”

 

Black Hat, 5.0.5., and I exchanged glances of confusion and shock. Demencia made our heads turn back to her as she finished her first slice. “You know...sometimes it’s the things you expect the least from that contain the most success.” Her words echoed in all of our consciences as she took another bite of a new triangle cut pizza. “Find a redeeming quality in everything that happens, and respect it’s perfection, and subconsciously you can find beauty in everything.” 

 

None of us took another bite. We just sat there and looked at our masterpieces then to Demencia's creation. She noticed us. “That’s what I do anyway. Go on and eat!” With that, we ate. 

 

The pizza was amazing! All of them! Mine was a bit burnt because it was in the very back, but only on the crust. I let the hungry 5.0.5. eat the majority of the pizza, and I had 3 slices. Black Hat admired his handy work and even allowed me to take a slice. He was convinced his was still the best looking and tasting. Maybe he was right. However, whatever Demencia and Flug admired about the flavor in their’s convinced them theirs was far superior. 

 

All of these memories and moments we shared together, even if it was just lunch, made this one of the most memorable moments of my time here; basking in the cozy, friendly, and charming environment on that pleasant afternoon. 


	23. Phase 2: Marinade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I updated this chapter and that little scene between Flug and Demencia (that some of you asked for) is at the end of the chapter, so enjoy~! (Your welcome.)

When the lunch was completely wrapped up it was nearly 2 pm. Dr. Flug and Demencia hurried back to the lab, and left me with a satisfied 5.0.5. and Black Hat. “So...what do you two wanna do now?” Black Hat seemed very distant and intensely stared at the air as if he was trying to make something out of it. “Uh...Black Hat? Are you okay?” I snapped my fingers and his attention jerked back.

 

“Yes, yes! I heard you.” He spat out. “I’m just thinking about something.” 

 

“ARO?” 5.0.5. asked curiously.

 

Black Hat sighed. “I’m wondering if I should help in the lab or something…You guys are have always been working hard and overtime for me because I intimidate you all. Now you are giving me a present I haven’t even earned...what have I even done for you?” He considerably pondered. It was an incredibly humble question the mighty Black Hat posed to himself. But even if he wasn’t sure of the answer, 5.0.5. and I were well aware, so I vocalized the obvious answer for us both.

 

“You gave us a home.” I held his hand. “You have not intentionally harmed us...the influence of the Devil throughout the years has led you down purposely to detrimental ways and actions. The two of you are completely different beings. He’s a parasite. You are Aurelio.” I patted his hand twice and smiled before letting them fall back to my lap.

 

“A parasite...?” Black Hat muttered. “I guess that’s one way to put it. But for all of this suffering he has brought, he’s more like a plague. He has spread this hatred into the household, and transfigured my kind acts to twisted ones to reflect the sinner I am.” He met my eyes with stone hardness. “I truly have become an evil demon who is puppeteered by the will of the Devil. Now that I have these hours to come to this realization, I know it’s too late. My humanity abandoned me long ago.”

 

5.0.5. appeared misty eyed, wanting to comfort his melancholy master, but unsure of what to do. Me on the other hand...I was mad. “I told you not to say that!” I shouted at him standing up. 5.0.5. fell back in his seat a bit, shocked by my outburst.  _ Dammit! I should slap you!  _ I thought, so not to startle the gentle creature anymore. I knew Black Hat heard my mind; he cringed at my harsh scold. “You are going to make this! The Devil has no chance against any of us!”

 

Black Hat seemed too hesitant to speak again, but he did. “How’s that…?”

 

“Because…” I hated how corny this was going to come out, I changed some of the wording. “We have established attachment and compassion here. He doesn’t even know what that’s like!”

 

The two of them stared at me for a good long moment as I stood there. “You mean…” Black Hat said. “We’re going to win because we have... _ love _ …?” He snorted. “You think that’s going to stop him? He doesn’t give a damn about  _ love. _ ” He exaggerated the vowels and consonants of that word because he was still getting used to saying it aloud.

 

I crossed my arms and nodded once like a demanding child. “That’s right.” After a few seconds, Black Hat boomed with laughter at my response. “What? I mean it!” 5.0.5. Looked confused and a bit concerned. 

 

Black Hat calmed down and shook his head. “I’m sorry...It’s just your tone and appearance as you said it and also the context sounds so...cheesy. It’s hard for me to take your explanation seriously.”     

 

I sighed. “I understand that…” I walked over to his side. “It is very cheesy, I know. So you don’t need to take what I phrased that seriously...but I will ask this,” I paused to be sure he was looking at me. “Do you take me seriously? Our love and intimacy?”

 

His expression turned to a meaningful one. “Of course I do. Both of those things.”

 

“And so do I.” I replied. “Therefore, we both love each other, and the Devil does not comprehend this flame we’re going to light him with. He’s never understood this real ardor we have, and so we’re going to find a way to make things work in our favor.” 5.0.5. beamed in delight and clapped slightly.

 

Black Hat’s gaze fell. “But how would we fool the King of All Tricksters? I don’t see how…”

 

“Just trust me.” I tilted his top hat up a small bit and lightly pressed my lips on his forehead. 

 

He blushed a bright green because of his blood rising to his face.

 

5.0.5. made a sound similar to an “Aw!” and blush a bit too. He stood up from his seat and approached Black Hat and I with a big bear hug. As we embraced one another Black Hat commented, “This is the most affection I have ever shown and hugs I have ever given to anyone ever. This should be noted in the World Record Book.” I rolled my eyes, unable to suppress my side smirk. 

  
  
  


“It’s done!” Flug exhaled after he finished stirring a doughy substance until it was a complete mixture.

 

“Finally!” Demencia breathed relieved.

 

“Phase one is complete! Now for phase two!” Flug proclaimed maintaining the same level of excitement. 

 

Demencia suppressed a total scream, and settled with the strangled high-pitched noise she somehow generated with her vocal chords. “Just phase one?!”

 

“Yup. We aren’t making bad tim--”

 

“JUST PHASE ONE!!!” Demencia shook the scientist violently. “HOW MUCH MORE IS THERE!?” 

 

“Hey, hey! Calm down!” Flug pushed himself away. “There’s only two more phases.” Demencia gawked. “They aren’t nearly as long. Completing this brings just about half-way. The next phase will only take about two hours and the last phase will involve y/n’s help.”

 

“Two hours! But-but that’s like...more than another hour!” Demencia whined. “Can’t y/n help now and make this go any faster?”

 

“No. She needs to distract Black Hat. 5.0.5. can assist us in this next part though. We just need to turn this antibody dough into more of a liquid so it will act as marinade.” Flug explained. 

 

“Marinade for what?” Demencia wrinkled her nose.

 

“The steak tonight. That’s gonna be the cure.” He said matter of factly. “Y/n is going to cook off the meal, we feed it to Black Hat, and boom! The steak will act as a force field that repels the Devil!” 

 

“That’s what this is…? Steak marinade?” She scratched her head and spoke with disbelief. “But aren’t we all going to eat it?” 

 

“Yes, but that’s the point.” He confirmed. Demencia puzzled the idea. “Look, just go with it ok. You’ll see when we get to that point.” 

 

“Okaaaaaayyyy…” She stretched out. “On to phase two, I guess…” 

 

“Right.” Flug dumped the bowl of dough into another steel container, placed a lid on top, activated a ray, and scooted the container underneath the red glow. “There we go. Now we wait.” He proudly triumphed. “Technology is great, isn’t it?”

 

They stood there silent for three seconds before Demencia broke the silent air. “So...if that’s all we have to do, what do we do now?” 

 

“We wait.” He reiterated. “I mean...that’s about it, but we do have to stay here to be sure that there are no problems with the Particle Adjustment Ray. Call it P.A.R. for short.”

 

“We just have to stay here…?” Demencia said sliding closer to Flug and wrapping herself in his grip. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Flug squeaked out trying to refrain from questioning what Demencia was doing. “Th-that’s it. W-why?”

 

“Well…” Demencia glance side to side. “I happen to remember the fact you owe me~!” She sang close to his lips. “And if we just have to stay here for two hours, just me and you, lots of  _ opportunities _ can be taken a hold of.~” She seductively whispered. “There’s no one around Love-Flug...I’ll let you do absolutely anything…~” 

 

Flug’s face burnt from his cheeks to his ears. “D-Demencia…! W-why the hell are you being so horny!” He stuttered loudly. “We’re working!”

 

“Ah ah ah…” She shook her finger on his chest. “ _ The machine _ is working. We’re watching.”

 

“It’s a ray…” Flug corrected. 

 

Demencia frowned. “Have you not a single lascivious nerve in you?” 

 

It was hard for him to concentrate on anything else but Demencia at the moment. Plus it was true that it  _ was _ the P.A.R. doing all the work for him… “I don’t know...” Flug replied. He leaned in closer to Demencia, sandwiching her between himself and the wall, and grabbed her hips with a squeeze. “Maybe you’ll have to find one.~” He cooed into her ear as sexily as he could. 

 

Demencia slyly grinned a smile that extended widely to both sides of her cheeks as the positive and desirable response she got from dear Flug. “Alright then...don’t mind if I do!”

 

Demencia immediately tore Flug’s lab coat to the side, along with his shirt. She massaged his chest and let her fingers graze every crevice of his shape. “Nice...do anymore sit ups and this could be a six pack…” She hummed low placing her head on his firm chest. She trailed her fingers up and down his back, making Flug shudder and crash his lips deep into hers. Demencia bit his lower lip until Flug moaned, allowing Demencia enough room to slither in her tongue and roam around. Flug couldn’t contain himself and could feel a bulge emerge from below. Demencia teased him, rubbing her hips with enough pressure to make his vocals sing deeply in his throat. The foreplay was torturing him.

 

“D-Demencia…” He breathed out and squeezed her shoulders. 

 

“What is it…?” She whispered. “Can’t handle foreplay well…?” He whined with a nod. “Too bad…” She patted his hard, erect member and slowly unzipped his fly. “I like to tease.~” Her hand traced back up to his abdomen and rubbed her fingers across the skin, heating the organs underneath. “If you want something from me before I’m finished with the foreplay, you’re going to have to try and take it.” She grabbed his shoulders and aggressively pushed him against the place she was in by the wall and pressed all of her body against his. She seductively bit his ear before barely murmuring, “I’m going to play you until you can’t walk straight.” 

 

Flug was not going to push that away. He opened himself to her and let her rotate her hips on him, suck every inch of his soft, warm skin, swirl her tongue around his mouth until he couldn’t breathe. Flug gripped her breast and listened to both of their guttural melodies; they weren’t in impeccable sink, but they hit every note right. But there was only so much of this Flug could be submissive to. Finally he went insane with lustful desire. He stripped Demencia down, tossing her clothes aside like rags covering perfect form and infallible beauty. She wrapped around him as they stormed to the table in a hurricane of salacious intentions. He cleared off the lab table of the minor projects that meant much less than the wet figure in front of him. He laid Demencia on the cold table, but she didn’t shiver because Flug was a wonderfully cozy blanket on top of her. Flug inserted two fingers in Dementia's moist coin slot and gambled for some erotic sighs. Demencia moaned loudly and drooled at the corners of her mouth. “M-more...!” She pleaded. “I need you in me!” Her calf muscles pulled Flug closer, and his hard prize rubbed against her, but didn’t enter.

 

Flug chuckled at her desperation. “You don’t seem to need it that bad, darling. I don’t hear my name.~” Flug’s words echoed and dripped with anticipation. He added three fingers and licked her clit making her hum, whine, and howl at the same time. 

 

“F-Flug! Angelo! Ah-ahhh!” She wailed throwing her head backwards. “P-please! D-Do it to me!” She droned and stretched out her vocals while rotating her hips harshly. 

 

Flug, pleased to hear the ringing of both his names vibrate in his head, purred and with a jolt, charged into Demencia, causing her to scream his name until her lungs felt dry. Flug thrusted away, in and out, at a steady pace. Dementia's cave was deep, warm, and soaked with wetness which sucked Flug further into her. As he moved in rhythm, they cried out together and speed escalated. Her pussy was drawing him in, enveloping around him, but at the same time, pushed him away, making Flug desperate to dive deeper. He gripped her chest so hard from all the feelings running inside of him that threatened to bomb every corner of his overwhelmed body. But the feeling never repelled them once; they both endured the enjoyable pain and pleasure of their bodies united and groaned in hearing their wet skins slam and smack against each other.    

 

Demencia’s fluids blasted out, slashing Flug and making his penis tingle with the feeling of cum. “D-Demencia...I’m gonna cum!” He shouted over the quick and heavy breathes. He was fixing to pull out then, but Demencia’s legs locked around his torso and smashed him in. 

 

“Do it then...” She exhaled. “In me...!” Flug was a bit alarmed by her words, but his body reacted much faster than his thoughts, and he shot in Demencia’s hot body. They both whined out the last of the moans caught in their stomach, and Flug slowly lowered his aching self on top of Demencia’s weary shell that was drained of all energy. 

 

They lay there with their bodies stacked and sweat and cold, wet liquids dripping out of every curve, pore, and crease. Flug was finally able to ask after a minute, “Demencia...why…?” He reference her wanting him to stay inside of her. 

 

“Because…” She sighed. “I…” tears began to fall out and roll down her cheeks. “I remember what my mom told me...when you find that prince of your dreams, and see that glow in his eyes like no other man’s, then you realize he’s for you...don’t be afraid to make your own memories and family…” She sobbed into his chest. “She said, don’t be afraid to show him your love, have children, and settle down.” Demencia looked up and Flug, lifted his chin, and smiled. “I want you to be one of the foundation pieces of my new family. I miss them, Angelo...I miss my mother, father, brothers, sisters...everyone. I want to have children and settle down….I want a family again.” Her face fell into his shoulder and she gripped his back. “I want us to be a family…so badly…” 

 

Flug’s sorrow washed over his emotions and he could feel his own eyes well up with heat. He lightly grabbed Demencia’s shoulder and kissed her lightly on cheek to wipe away the salty tears. “...Me too...I never had a complete family, so I don’t know what it’s like.” He brushed her face with the palm of his hand and sympathetically smiled. “If a family is what you want, I will do what it takes to give you one...give us one.” Both his hands framed her gorgeous facial features, and swept aside the loose strands of hair, so he could take in her beautiful glory. “I absolutely will have a family with you. I’ll do whatever it takes to see you completely joyful again.” 

 

Demencia was filled with happiness and hit with a storm of weeping relief at the same time. She could barely utter her phrase of gratitude, yet found the strength within to mutter “Thank you. I love you, Love-Flug.”

 

Flug grinned and rested his head on top of her silky chest. “I love you too, Demencia.” He closed his eyes, and exhausted, drifted into a small slumber.

 

“Uh…” Demencia said. “Hey, Flug...I love you and all but you’re kinda getting a bit heavy...hello?” She shrugged.  _ Oh well, let’s just stay like this a bit longer. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was decent and satisfied whatever percent of people wanted to read that! (it's the first I've really ever written in detail...)


	24. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another one that passes time for the people of the manor, but there is a significant detail towards the middle that is key to the story's flow.

5.0.5. and Black Hat were holding a white board conversation on something about an ice cream 5.0.5. said Black Hat scared him with and how he wanted a new one. “It was so long ago...like a week!” Black Hat defended himself. “Plus it was the Devil’s influence! It’s not the ice cream was  _ that  _ good anyway…” 

 

5.0.5. illustrated himself next to a happy looking, neatly draw Black Hat and put a smiley face above them. Underneath that he drew a picture of a sloppy Black Hat with a mean face and a sad face above it. He pointed from one to the other. Black Hat nodded following. Then, 5.0.5. erased the artwork and drew a whole ice cream with a happy face and a toppled over one that depicted the image of depression itself with a frowning face. 

 

“Alright, alright…” Black Hat gave in, erasing the board himself. “I’ll get you an ice cream if that’s what you want.” 

 

5.0.5. bounded into the sky with no force at all; he floated with pure bliss and the sides of his mouth pulled up with the change of gravity. “AWOO!” He chimed. I couldn’t hide my own change in feeling, and I delivered a small giggle. Black Hat grinned too.  _ Seeing him this way in comparison to how he was before makes him look like a normal guy. He’s kind and compassionate. I admire that.  _

 

Black Hat beamed brighter. I guess he knew what I was thinking. “Would you like to come, y/n?” He extended his arm to me and offered a welcoming hand.

 

Normally, I would have loved to, but I had my obligations to fulfill. “I actually need to start setting up the filet. You and 5.0.5. go, okay?” I responded with an upside down smile  in my conscious, but grinned on the outside. 

 

Black Hat helped me up anyway. “Very well. We shall return quick as we can. It’s just outside the our manor’s neighborhood.” He informed me of the location as 5.0.5. and him hastily exited through the gate of the porch. The sun was shining bright and the colors of the world around me didn’t look the slightest but darkened by the situation Black Hat faced. Or perhaps they attempted to reflect his mood.  _ Even with his own life on the line he is struggling to stay positive. A quality he lacked when the Devil latched itself to him.  _ I found myself falling into deeper love with Black Hat’s brand new view of everything. _ I hope he is finding as much significance in himself as I am finding in him.  _

  
  
  


I headed to the lab. It was a little before 4 pm and Black Hat left 5 minutes ago on his quest to right the wrong he committed that affected 5.0.5.’s ice cream or something or another. I entered without knocking and found Flug stirring some kind of reddish brown liquid substance in a medium size bowl. Demencia was leaning on his shoulder and waved at me. 

 

I responded with a mid wave before noticing some kinda odd arrangements. The table was cleared and slightly moved, chairs were pulled out, Demencia was wearing an undershirt and her regular top, shoes, and tights were strewn across the floor next to Flug’s lab coat, shoes, and gloves, both of their heads of hair was a sweaty, frizzed up mess, and to top everything off Flug was...mildly panting…?“Uh…” 

 

My brother noticed my arrival and his breathing stopped as he tried to slow down the pace.  “O-oh! D-Demencia! Why don’t you h-have the the r-rest of y-your clothes on?!” He spun his head and an electric jolt spread through him. “U-uh…! I-I’m sorry this is very unprofessional, b-but the r-ray made it very hot in here! I was so concentrated I didn’t n-notice Demencia! M-most the hot air h-has emptied out now…” He held up his hands like I would arrest him right there. 

 

“Okay…” I said accepting his words. “That’s fine really, but I just came here to help in Phase three like you told me to.” I rubbed the back of his neck.  _ Why is he so worried? I’m not gonna scold him for taking off his coat and gloves if it’s hot. I was just curious...unless something else happened…   _

 

Flug sighed and it sounded like relief. “Alright then...Phase three…” He changed the topic to focus as Demencia came back holding her tights and throwing her top over her head. “You need to cook the filet mignon tonight with  _ this _ as the marinade.” His arm motioned to the bowl he was stirring previously.

 

“That’s it?” I asked bewildered, expecting more of a climatic explanation.

 

Demencia laughed. “Ha! That’s what I said!” She referenced the time Flug explained the same thing to her. 

 

“That’s precisely it. There’s nothing much to it!” Flug shrugged and nodded at the simplicity. “You think it’d be a very slow painful phase, but it’s actually going to feel natural for you and pleasurable since it’s something you enjoy.”

 

“That’s what he said.” Demencia poked Flug with a mischievous smirk and referencing something else entirely.

 

Flug swatted his finger, and blushed changing his attitude in one sweep. “Demencia! Stop that!” I caught on to the reference this time and chuckled. 

 

“She’s just joking, Angelo.” I answered for Demencia.

 

“Or am I…?” She dug herself deeper into the statement and Flug began glowing with an entire bright red face.

 

“D-don’t read too d-deeply into th-that!” He flailed his arms. “Focus on the phase! Y/n take this marinade and cook the steak. Give the filet enough time to thoroughly marinate and absorb the substance. It’s safe for all of use to eat, but be sure Black Hat gets the largest serving.” 

 

I raised my hands in an okay symbol before taking the experimental marinade and bringing it in the kitchen to prepare to set the filet. 

  
  


Putting the steak to marinade wasn’t a very hard task and even if Black Hat were to see it, it’s not like he’d suspect anything completely out of the ordinary. Today, everything was going so smoothly and according to plan. It was almost all too peaceful. 

 

I leaned against the frame of the kitchen door and inhaled the sweet air that had invaded and took over the past dank one.  _ Now to wait for them to return… _ I knew 5.0.5. and Black Hat would arrive back any minute now with icecream in hand and joy plastered on their faces. What I didn’t expect was a sudden memory.

 

_ I ran through a hall, panicked and distressed as I was chased by the ominous figure who followed with sadistic laughs. He was talking to me...snarling words between sick, cunning sounds I suspected was Hell’s riders pelting me with chains; holding me down and forcing me to obey. Fangs gnashed against each other and the images never left my mind, even as my eyes were sealed shut and I was subdued to listen to the inhuman noises and feel the boiling drool of the salivating, monstrous captor. My poor head only had one thought lingering around vividly while the rest of them scattered around knocking the walls of my mind and threatening to explode; “I am going to die!”  _

 

All of this in a mere half second slammed me like a hail storm, and I stumbled. Someone caught me. “Y/n, are you okay?” It asked; that same voice who’s satisfied rumbles echoed in that room of my memory a second earlier. I forced myself to my feet instantaneously and stood petrified as I reluctantly turned around not wanting to know the person responsible for my previous terror. Though, I already knew. 

 

“Are you alright? You seem terrified? Did I frighten you or something?” Black Hat cautiously grabbed my arm with his free hand.

 

I yanked my arm away from his and rubbed it. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine, it’s just a memory!”

 

Black Hat’s hand fell to his side and he stepped back a bit. “Oh...well, I’m sorry if it wasn’t a pleasant one, but I bought you some ice cream too if you’d like.”  I noticed a small cup in his hands with a soft, cold white treat topped with whipped cream and sprinkles. “The sprinkles and whipped cream was 5.0.5.’s idea, and I got you just a simple vanilla flavor.” 

 

I didn’t think about anything that just happened, to spare Black Hat from the harsh details of the frightening thoughts I had pulsing with every beat. I took the ice cream from his grasp and into my palms. “It’s okay...I’m fine. Thanks for the ice cream!” I cheerfully grinned. My theatric skills have served me well. 

 

“I see supper is being prepared already.” He changed the topic. “Excellent work.” He gave a thumbs up in an attempt to ease my tense shoulders. 

 

“Yup!” I chirped. “It’s just soaking so I can cook it up nicely in two and a half more hours.” 

 

“I can’t thank you enough for your good work ethic.” He tipped his hat like a gentleman. “I wonder now what Flug and Demencia are up to...” He pondered for me to hear in hopes I could answer.

 

“I guess they’re just...ah…” I shrugged. I honestly had no clue. I was the one doing the final phase of the whole plan. “Probably busy.”

 

“With what?” Black Hat furrowed his brows trying to imagine what there was for them to be doing. “I haven’t tasked anyone with anything today, with the exception of you making supper, but that’s so we can all eat.” He tapped his fingers against his chin. “How about we go and check the lab?”

 

I winced. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. “Ah...I don’t know...I feel like--” 

 

Too late. Black Hat was hyperactive and energized, probably from the sugar of his ice cream and his burst of positivity that coursed through him freely without the Devil’s heavy suppression. He grabbed my free hand, but I still almost dropped my ice cream present. We teleported, making me slightly lightheaded from one moment standing in the kitchen and the next moment seeing Flug jump up so high, hitting the ceiling from the shock of our unexpected arrival.

 

“B-B-Black H-Hat sir!” I stuttered. 

 

“Pan Face!” Demencia waved to me. “Hey hey hey! What’s up guys!” Flug was still tripping over his own sounds of surprise and was struggling to recover.

 

“Sorry about the scare!” Black Hat slammed his hand against Dr. Flug’s back side. Flug literally fell this time, not just on words. “Oops… apologies again, doctor. I was only trying to see how everyone was.”

 

Flug stood up and brushed himself off. He couldn’t help but become further bewildered by Black Hat’s actions and behavior. “S-sir...are you okay?” He asked not trying to sound rude. 

 

“Of course I am, idiot.” He said with his normal Black Hat grimace. Flug tensed up noting the all too familiar frown. Black Hat grinned. “Just kidding. I know I seem different today. I blame it on the Devil’s absence and the decrease of demonic disturbances. I’m still your boss though.” He reminded Flug. “Y/n and I have come to check on you.” 

 

Demencia stepped towards up and tilted her head. “That was nice. Flug and I are finishing cleaning up things over here and then we were going to visit you guys! You beat us to the punch it seems!”  

 

“Apparently…” I took a bite of ice cream. 

 

Demencia noticed the frozen goodness and started to lightly drool. “You guys got ice cream!” She shrieked in delight. “FLUG! WE NEED ICE CREAM TOO!!!” She jumped in his shoulders. 

 

He was able to keep his balance well despite the extra weight bouncing on him. “If that’s what you want then absolutely.” She squealed. I calmly smiled. I was grateful we didn’t stumble into anything we shouldn’t have. If they would have been working Black Hat would have noticed very obviously and a new problem would surface. 

 

A new minor problem unlike the major one that was going to face us later that evening. Time was going by quickly, and unbeknownst, the Devil planned to come earlier than the promised deal.      


	25. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happiness of the former chapters is about to get murdered violently. Welcome to the "shit gets real" chapter.

**_“I will give you privacy until the witching hour tomorrow, so a bit more than a day. During which I will be in my wondrous castle. Ta-ta~”_ ** The Devil remember himself quoting. It chuckled to itself… “ _ Right _ ...like I’m going to wait that long for a new body.” It sneered.

 

There was a corpse on the ground that was well rotted and had laid there for a good two and a half years. A revolting, slimy creature with the appearance of a leech, stretched it’s way out of the body. The scene was bound to arouse strong indignation and churn even the bravest man’s spirit and appetite.  _ How am I supposed to be the Devil without a suitable body? I’ll never get anywhere without a pair of good legs.  _ This grotesque abomination was indeed the Devil. He is not a demon, a poltergeist...no...he’s a parasite; a parasite that latches onto its deceived host, whether he or she is human, demon, or a hybrid. 

 

The origins of this parasite are unknown, but he is the last of his kind. He thrives from notorious actions, foul play, and anything involving gore of course. His miasma of demons followed him and did the work of his temptations; they are the souls of the lost, hurt, and drowned in sorrow whose only desire is to see others suffer from the deeds they had been inflicted with. These are the demons who haunted the current heir’s mind; Aurelio, Black Hat. 

 

The Devil gave Black Hat fame for his despicable, manipulative operations, inhuman abilities to use as he pleased, and immeasurable power to make gods quake in their polished, holy boots.  _ Why is he fighting me so? _ The Devil asked himself.  _ What is there in life that could be somewhat possibly fulfilling to the human mind? Love is a made up emotion that people have convinced themselves exist throughout years of evolution; a total false belief they created to cope with their own feelings of lust and define attraction. How insanely gullible Aurelio is to believe such a feeling exist for him. _

 

The parasite squirmed across the floor shrouded in bones and dry, decayed flesh of the ones he possessed and called himself “the Devil” with.  _ To think...the one man I thought who wasn’t totally idiotic is a complete numbskull! No matter...he will be mine...as soon as I enter the world’s surface out out Hell, the emotionally unbalanced cretin’s body is mine.  _ The Devil would have taken Black Hat’s being a long time earlier, but the only way to absolutely be positive the body is his to command, and solely his, Black Hat needed to make a deal verbally, which he had never done before that day.  _ I hope the poor little simpleton has indeed “enjoyed” his final day as a happy, half witted ignoramus. _

 

The Devil made it to the end of the hallway of his luxurious mansion he called “Hell.” After his pleasant rant in his mind about the ignorance of all inferior beings of the planet he summoned his ghouls to take him the rest of the way. 

  
  


 

“Supper is ready! Come get it while it’s hot!” I projected my voice through the house to call all the companions of the household. Black Hat was the first one in. He pushed out my chair for me to sit in, and took the time to wait for Demencia, so he could be a gentlemen to all the ladies. His manners were indeed much improved as the day had continued. 

 

“I thank you, y/n.” He complimented. We all waited for him to take the first bite so we could eat to, but before the perfectly cooked steak reached his lips he paused. He put his fork down and Flug noticeably tensed up hoping it was not because what he thought is was because. “Y/n...I insist, you have the first bite of the meal tonight. After all, you took your time to prepare this for us.”  

 

“Uh oh...okay, sure.” I nodded. Not wanting to waste time I quickly picked up my silverware and, not very daintily, cut off a hefty size piece, shoving it in my mouth. I could feel the gaze of everyone’s eyes on my very ungraceful performance, so I smiled and gave a thumbs up, rating my dish to no one in particular. Without further ado, everyone chowed down, much to my relief. 

 

“This is very excellent. A bit more cooked than I expected. Did you use a new marinade?” Black Hat critiqued. 

 

“Thank you, and yes. It’s newer. Flug actually recommended it.” I nodded crediting the doctor without giving away the secret.

 

“Oh, you’re too humble, y/n.” Flug waved. “It was nothing, you’re the one who cooked it.” He just wanted the attention dismissed from him. 

 

“Well, it’s wonderful.” He had another bite and placed his utensils properly down on the table. “Listen, everyone. I wanted to address something.” We all look at him providing our undivided attention. 5.0.5. smiled and gave a small clap, eager to listen to what the compassionate master had to say. 

 

Black Hat loosened his collar with his finger. “You see...I have never actually taken time to, ah, appreciate all of you. Today, I was able to live a little without the Devil constantly leaning on me in such hostile manners and I do not have to worry about straining my mind because of the many demonic impulses and temptations that haunted me. I wanted to just tell you all, even if this is my last day, or even if it is not, in this sort time, you have given me--” 

 

Without warning, a familiar dark ambience took the life out of all of our lungs with a sharp vacuum. Black Hat knew all too well the events that would follow. He looked pale and sickly in the sudden moment and shouted with a voice of despair. “Wha…! We had a deal, Devil! Leave me, now!” 

 

The Devil’s thundering boom of harsh contentment filled our eardrums. “Did you believe I would go an entire evening without my new marionette?” He cackled and the inky spirits wrapped around his defenseless body. 

 

Before I could react with my own rash actions, Flug stood and whipped out a some gun shaped object from his lab coat and shot at the mass of phantoms three time. They screamed in a symphony of vocals ranging young to old and diverging genders. The Devil laughed over the sea of opposal. “Angelo... _ really…?  _ A trinket!” The dark matter soured across the table and lifted Flug by his neck. “I appreciate the thought of you showing your father such a marvelous death ray, but using it on your respected elder? That’s not what I expect from you. Learn some manners, hm?” He threw Flug across the room and his head smashed into a corner. I watched as my brother’s body withered to the floor and blood leaked from his fractured skull. 5.0.5., traumatized in the face of death, ran to Flug’s side and cried strangled sounds of mourning. 

 

Demenica hurled forward at the monster and attempted to bite it. “ _ YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!”  _ she sobbed angry heated tears. “I won’t let you murder my family again!” She thrashed and beat the hideous beast, but all in vain. She was the next to be tossed like a hollow shell. She looked like a rag doll who had been left to suffer and ache for the rest of unending eternity. 

 

I was the last. My adrenaline took control of all my functionable physical and mental procedures, but still I was unsure what to do besides panic. The empty, unfeeling soul of the Devil had no eyes, but I was burning from the immense radiation of his stare. It was still only wrapped around Black Hat, how was bleeding out his green fluids and in its grasp, unconscious. “And you...have you no reaction, dear daughter?” It slyly cooed and mocked my terror. 

 

My heart froze and my impulses finally moved in a mechanical motion, powered by the scornful ridicule of this inhumane animal who had the audacity to still sarcastically use my relation to him. “You were never my father!” I shrieked with fear but aggressively acted with pure animosity that possessed my soul. I pitched my steak knife containing trace amounts of the meat at the Devil as though I was trying to earn a title in major league baseball champions hall of fame. 

 

Despite my frantic reaction, that I assumed was nothing more than an annoyance to the monster, it whined in sheer agony, and he howled with the other demons surrounding his hated center. I recalled the “marinade” I cooked the main course in that night.  _ Of course! Flug’s formula is working!  _ Over confidently, as the Devil tried to calm the spirits of his temporary being basked in the stinging cure, I darted across the kitchen and picked up the remaining formula. I grabbed a spoon and flung more of the liquid at it just imagining “The Exorcist” and struggled to diminish the urge to scream out “The power of Christ compels you!” 

 

I was weakening him, but it was not enough, his grasp on Black Hat’s body only continued to tighten, and I though I still fueled on adrenaline, rising worry of harming Black Hat surfaced in my feelings. The Devil was able to since my perturbing fluster, and fed off of it. “The more you do this, the more I’ll strangle the life out of him!  _ I will destroy him even if he is my heir!” _ He threatened. 

 

“Yeah, because you’re powerless besides that!” Loathing sapped out of my cracking voice. “He has already eaten his steak!  _ You can’t use him! _ ” I pressed forth to disregard the Devil’s harmful words, but I was running out of marinade. 

 

“Why do you assume that an inexistent emotion such as  _ love _ will save you?!” I didn’t respond to the insulting aura. “He has never really felt such a thing for you or anyone else here! He can never feel it!  _ NEVER!”  _

 

“He is not you!” I retaliated. “He is Aurelio! Black Hat!” To my horror, I realized the bowl in my hand was empty. I launched the bowl at him, and let it shatter into shards of crystal abhorrence. 

 

“I know…” The Devil victorious cooed. “Because I wasn’t the one who did  _ this _ to you.” It flicked something off of what would resemble his shoulder in more human terms, and it hit me in the middle of my head and soaked through my bones, affecting all of my senses. The toxic sensation reached my heart and the organ unwillingly pumped the poison to every limb, numbing reality, and sending me into a wicked memory that was buried deep within my subconscious, and malignantly was yanked into my present form. As my eyes rolled back and I slowly plummeted to the ground for what appeared to be hours, I was forced to such an iniquitous moment. 


	26. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the chapter containing details about y/n's rape and the explanation as to why her memories were erased.

My head spun viciously, forcing my weak shoulders to secure it. Though my eyes were open, I felt unconscious, as if everything in front of me was nothing more than a dream. My colors were drained and my features softened by this faded world surrounding me; I was monochrome. Despite this lingering feeling of unknown worry filling up what was left in my mind, I was well aware where I was; the manor. 

 

I shouted in the void of my foreign memory, but my ears could not even hear my muted vocals. I had my thoughts and vision, but it seemed nothing more. A shrill startled high pitched scream alerted my attention and revealed I could indeed hear. As my head turned I saw two blurry figures across the room through the mist of the house. One was Black Hat. The other was... _ myself. _

 

The version of me that stood by Black Hat exhaled a relieved sigh. “Dammit boss, you scared me half to death!” I seemed to faintly smile and look back up at him. “I hope supper was as good as anticipated, but I’ve finished the dishes and it’s gotten kinda late so I’m just gonna--”

 

“I don’t think so, y/n.” Black Hat grabbed my arm tightly and I was vainly attempting to loosen the grip. 

 

“H-hey…! What is it…?” I worried trembled gripping his hand. 

 

I could no longer see the pupils of his eyes, but I suspected it to be a menacing one. “You belong to me now. I say when you can go, and where you can go. I decide for you, and that is that.” Even though he finished his words his grasp didn’t waver for a moment, along with my concerned gape in my mouth.

 

“B-But...sir--”

 

“No buts!” He snapped yanking my arm down harshly and causing me to whince. My face was dragged closer to his and his glowing eyes lowered themselves to my gaze. I was so immersed in the frightening glare, I hadn’t even noticed how his claws dug into the soft skin of my arm, puncturing it, and leaked the iron crimson silk. I became aware when his expression morphed and acknowledged the blood by lightly pressing his lips to my wrist and licked it with his wet tongue. As he purred my mind panicked and I thrashed my arm away, with a hard jerk. This only made matters worse. Something deep within him snapped and took control of his mind in that instant; his savage demonic impulses. The ones I feared most. 

 

The demon grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me against the wall so I had no leeway to escape his circulation cutting clutch. I was almost in too much shock to respond. Almost. “B-Black Hat….! Stop this! Let go of me! Now!” I demanded, still fidgeting. 

 

“Don’t fight this, y/n, or I promise I will make this hurt more than you can ever imagine!” He growled in my ear as drool fell to my lower neck. He secured me with one of his legs as his hands clawed open my shirt until my chest was bared to the bitter air. I gasped in horror and bit my lower lip, so not to whimper. His mouth moved from the corner of my jaw down to my neck, he nibbled lightly and sucked the soft spot. My heart thumped against him, and I knew he could feel the heat rising in me and the hysteria that pumped in through me with every beat. 

 

“Sir...please stop…” My strangled voice pleaded. My plea was denied as a tentacle wrapped itself around my head and mouth, acting as a gag. This made me dread more and I struggled to scream and pound him off of me. Black Hat continued to ignore my objection, and rather escalated in his actions. Another icy appendage of his slipped down into my pants and drove itself deep inside of me. I let out a smothered howl from the indescribable pain and tears threatened to pour down my cheeks and rain down on the floor. The tentacle thrusted itself in and out of me rapidly and I screamed with every forceful push. Black Hat’s finger lowered past my abdomen and rolled in circles around my clit. 

 

Black Hat moaned my chest. “Nngh…You’re incredibly tight...still a virgin I take it….?” he mockingly chuckled. I protested still, but it was unheard and given no heed. The bulge in Black Hat’s pants grew until he ripped the pants off and centered himself at my entry. I shook my head and tried biting the tentacle gagging me. Black Hat sadistically groaned. His lustful eyes melted mine out of their sockets as he lowly hummed, “This is only going to be the beginning of the pain, my dear.” His green teeth reflected my pure trepidation back at me, and without further ado, he jolted his hips and tore into me with such strength, our wet skins slapping together vibrated in my ears along with my very obvious wail of torment. My knees buckled and my neck craned back with my loud, echoing sob. Black Hat whined in pleasure and wasted no time thrusting in farther and quickly pumping his erect penis. He continued sickly salivating and groaning, contented with my tight figure and resistance. 

 

Salty and animosity infused tears streamed down and bitterly burned the skin on my face. As I wept I wanted nothing more than the stretching torture to cease, but this was not to happen. Black Hat’s mouth travelled back up to my lower neck, and after moistening it with his slimy saliva, he bit down deeply, sinking his fangs into my artery and lapped up the bright red fluid. My body could take no more of this. My throat was numb, but still needed to vocalize my suffering. My body was aching and punctured all over. My ears only contained the vile satisfaction of my nefarious, malicious, malevolent boss that replayed over. My eyes could not stand to view this heinous crime any further, and had covered themselves with mourn and my weary lids. My breath was slowing. My heart beat fading. I slipped away into darkness and my remaining self fell limp and was left in the mercy of Black Hat. That was the last thing myself in this awful past could recall. 

 

I, reliving the moment was on my hands and knees, feeling the defeat for myself once again. My hand slowly traced the scar on my neck that I had correctly guessed was delivered by Black Hat just then.  _ Why…? _ I whimpered in my mind.  _ How could he do that to me…? Why would he…?  _ Upon seeing these events, I felt nothing more than pure betrayal. Betrayed by a man I trusted... _ my boss... _ the man I dedicated myself to this evening...that  _ monster. _ The ocean flooded my water ducts, and I cried like a small child, though my sobs were unheard. But then I heard something else...stifled cries in the distant scene. I look up expecting to see myself reawakened in the horror, but rather I saw something much more….

 

Black Hat cradled my withered shell in his arms and was mourning him uncontrolled actions. His bit his lip to hold it back, but was unsuccessful and only sliced it with his sharp inhuman teeth. He wrapped me in his coat, covering my exposed cuts. Still his lips were lightly on my neck where he bit me. Slowly he grabbed his monocle and removed it from his eye, revealing it completely black and swirling with red venomous looking veins. Through his staggered breaths, he exhaled on the monocle and fogged the glass with a dark blue mist that came from his lungs. Once the mist dispersed and was no longer visible, he placed the monocle back in it’s rightful spot and continued to rock on his knees with me in his grasp.

 

_ “What are you doing, Aurelio!?”  _ An all too familiar voice of the Devil boomed out to scold the pathetic Black Hat. “You have not completely absorbed my daughter’s demonic power, yet you have stopped and are weeping on the ground! What kind of demon are you!? You are supposed to replace me!  _ What are you waiting for?!”  _ Black Hat disregarded the Devil’s voice and sniffed. “You had no problem doing this to my son...why are you hesitating? You have come so far...you killed my old body when I least expected it...So I repeat to you, boy,  _ what are you doing?! ANSWER ME!” _

 

“No more…” Black Hat shook his head and glared at the Devil. “I don’t want this...I didn’t want her to see me like this!” He opposed. 

 

“Of course you did.” The Devil spoke for him nodding with a despicable grin. “This is what you asked for. You wanted the job of the most notorious and feared, and the opportunity is here. You need to build up your powers and she is a landmine of energy!” He pointed at me shaking his transparent finger. “If you want to be the Devil, you need to  _ man up,  _ boy.” He annunciated his syllables clearly and strictly.

 

“I said ‘no more’!” Black Hat thundered. The Devil fell silent and a wave of understanding washed over him. Suddenly he was aware what had boiled up inside of Black Hat and why he didn’t finish his vulnerable daughter off. A devilish idea surfaced in his conscience, to be positive that he did not lose Aurelio’s loyalty entirely. 

 

“I see…” He hummed. “Very well, take the energy you have, and get the rest later. Once she is totally drained, you and I will seal the contract and you will become the Devil. If you are too concerned of her well being, wipe her mind...the shock of this incident is too much for her. If she remembers immediately upon awakening, she may just die.” The Devil dipped down closer to Black Hat and ominously sneered. “No matter what you have in mind regarding a future with my daughter though is out of the question. You can never have passionate emotions for her and most certainly you may not become attached to anyone here. You are immortal. They are not.” He lifted Black Hat’s chin so they could meet their eyes. “Try to understand, Aurelio. I’m not doing this to hurt you...I’m doing this for your own good. I’m doing this to grant you more that you have worked so hard for.” He smiled a fake, but convincing smile for Black Hat. 

 

Those actions seemed to calm Black Hat’s nerves, though they were nothing but tainted lies; all the Devil can ease one with is sin. Black Hat sighed accepting the soothing reassurance because it is something he desperately needed, no matter who it was from. “How do I do that...erase her memory of this event?”

 

The Devil viciously smirked, glad he took the consoling words. “Well, you can’t exactly do it of  _ just _ this event firstly. I have to erase everything. Then have Angelo isolate her for 24 hours; doing that will allow her to recall basic information up to the point of growth she is at now. When she is removed from isolation, she will slowly begin to recall details in bits and pieces, however, if you seal the memory of just now in your monocle along with her and Angelo’s demonic souls previously gathered, only you will be able to access the event.” He nodded. “That simple.” 

 

Black Hat followed the elaborate answer. “Very well. Erase her mind and give me the memories.” 

 

The Devil’s finger wagged in the air as he cunningly ticked. “Ah, ah...not so fast. A deal must be made. I need compensation.” Black Hat remained silent to hear him out. “I want you to treat y/n as you treat everyone else here. Show her who’s ‘boss.’ I expect you to display no mercy and do not become attached to her. Deal?” He cleverly handed the gambling cards of his deal to Black Hat to be sure he would remain distant from her.

 

Black Hat, determined to see y/n healthy again accepted the offer. He arm extended to the Devil and my vision of the memory was fading to black as my mind struggled to wake from this dream. 

 

_ That’s what happened...this is why my memories were butchered…?  _ My thoughts jumped all over my insides.  _ He brought me here so he could gain power, but he couldn’t finish me off after all that suffering.  _ **_Everything was dark. It was cold. An absence of life...even in myself._ ** The environment around me was almost just like that first time before.

 

My emotions rioted against each other threatening to start a rebellion between feelings of resentment towards Black Hat’s actions versus pity and what used to be a strong admiration. These feelings killed each other and ripped others apart, as if they were all individual soldiers who believed they were fighting for the correct nation. It was a clash of destruction and chaos within myself. They swirled in a giant mass of madness and seemed as though they refused to stop. It gave me a headache, but I endured it enough, and like every war, my thoughts settled and a victor rose with my conscious to face the Devil once more.  

 

My dizzy mind wrestled with weariness as I attempted to refocus back into the world. Once though surfaced before I let my eyes fly open from my recollection.  _ Is this the right thing I’m going to do…? _


	27. Temptation to Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may update this chapter later just to improve the flow, but I'll let you know if I do. (Also, for anyone who didn't see: I updated Chapter 23 and added that scene people wanted~)

My mind finally came to a state of visual awakening, but my body didn’t want to move. I felt like a puppet who needed assistance with my choices and guidance. I wanted someone to fuel my bravery and tell me that what I was going to do was right. But it was just me, myself, and I who were well enough to determine anything.

 

I was lying on the ground of the kitchen next to some glass shards from the bowl I threw when the marinade was finished. I sat up, piercing my skin. Something rose in my gut and made it’s way to the kitchen tile. All of the steak chunks came up leaving my throat with a revolting taste and burning sensation, but I didn’t wince at the pain. I had too much more coming to be flinching now. 

 

The sickly creeping vocals in the kitchen rang in my eardrums. “I see you are awake. It’s only been a few seconds, but I’m sure that was long enough to relive that moment, yes…?” I could see the shadowy mass shrug upwards while it continued to wrap around Black Hat’s defenseless body. My eyes fell the the floor, not wanting to even look at the hideous monster. “Now do you understand? There is no hope for you two; no future.” He chuckled satisfied by his wicked words. “He is mine now.” The vortex of swirling spirits began to slide into Black Hat entering anywhere they could, mouth, eyes, chest...the sight was most likely one Stephen King could describe best. Black Hat hadn’t consumed enough of the marinade from the steak, so he was now totally unprotected.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and hesitated by biting my tongue, but I had a choice to make...and it was now. “Why do you want his body so much…?” I spat.

 

Everything stopped. The Devil heard my very idiotic and obviously pathetically stupid question. He laughed sarcastically. “You’re joking...Darling where have you been, La La Land? Come on, I’ve already explained this so many times!” He boomed out. “The answer is so plainly clear...oh wait, are you stalling?” He hummed almost amused sounding. “That’s cute.” The demons continued to migrate into Black Hat who was being drained of life in front of me.

 

“You don’t understand.” I refuted. He stopped again and though he had no face, very irritably glared down at me.

 

“What. Don’t. I. Get?” The Devil chopped his words impatiently. 

 

With a swallow I choked down my remaining resistance, not gagging at the plan. “Why would you want his body when you have a much better one at hand in this very room? Black Hat’s body was originally human, so no matter what energy he possesses, it’s not truly his, and has to be kept in tact with an object he uses as a container of sorts.”

 

It was a hook and sink. My display of knowledge was working. “Go on…” The Devil allowed easing his posture and paying my words notice. Some demons began slipping out of Black Hat much to my relief.

 

“Well...I’m saying you could have a hybrid…” I motioned to Demencia who was slightly awake, but unable to move, shown by her sudden perked ears. “A mutant…” 5.0.5. whined nervously and in slight confusion as he continued to cradle Flug’s limp figure in the corner. “Or…” my hand slowly parted from my lap and met my own beating heart. “Me. Everyone here except me still has the antidote’s protection. I’m the best qualified.” I began to speak with a convincing voice and a tone that reminded me I definitely went into villainy.

 

The bewildered silence of the Devil spoke for itself. He was thinking about it. However he just thundered a hardy laugh. “Why would I want that?! I don’t need to take over someone doesn’t have the antidote. I take who I want when I want. How arrogant do you think I am, you miserable wrench?” 

 

I was not take back for a moment. My face remained calm, even if my body was still tense from the beginning of this all. “You aren’t arrogant. Which is why the proposition should be appealing and more obviously a better option to you.” I sighed. “Guess you aren’t that bright…” 

 

That did it. He was off of Black Hat entirely and in my face. All of the voices in the dark mist’s throat, whereever that may be, was screaming and scolding, while some seemed to throw a childish tantrum. The Devil smothered all of the other voices with his notable thunder. “You dare call me an imbecile where you stand in the helpless position of inferior?” Suddenly, I heard a grin plaster. “You really are the Devil’s daughter, aren’t you? Tempting me with options, so I’m distracted.” He attempted to arouse any sign of aggravation from me so he could relieve himself. But that was something I refused to simply give over. Although he was correct at the moment, this did not mean his mind could not be clouded further at his own game of sin and temptation.

 

I remained neutral and only slightly flinched with the ghost of disgust. “Think of it though; I’m half human, but I also have your DNA and demonic energy.”

 

“You lie.” He sneered at what appeared to be a weak stab of reason. But it was stronger than he thought when proven.

 

“Black Hat didn’t take all of my demonic energy that day.” I reminded him. “He only took a portion. You should know this.” He growled at my logical flow of progress. “That means my body has more authentic power and would last longer as the Devil.”

 

The low guttural grunts of animalistic creatures vibrated from the floating ball of sheer vice immorality. Finally the echoes of corrupt supernatural forces, sloped to a halt. “What do you propose then, hm? You want me to take you?” He purred hoping to place me into a tight space of unease.

 

“Exactly.” I confirmed. He was quiet. Probably because there was no way for him to understand my reasons. 

 

Off in the corner, I heard 5.0.5. squeak back a bark of opposition. 

 

“Y-you can’t…” Said the faint, croaking voice of Demencia. She lay there still crumpled and immobile, but tried desperately to stretch out her arms. “...please...don’t g-go…”

 

With all of the opposition, the Devil sadistically was leaning towards my idea even more. I coated it with more sugary temptation. “This animosity I hold for Black Hat has resurfaced. Just imagine what kinds of torment I could present him with. He’s done so much wicked acts to me, it’s only fair to share my responding thoughts.” I could feel the sting of the gasping of my friends.

 

“How true.” The Devil rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “So, you want revenge. Is that what this is about?” The corners of his mouth pulled further than the Cheshire Cat’s. “Something could be arranged, but you don’t need to be the Devil to do that.” He lifted a shadowy index finger up to my face. “Plus, if I take you, I need to be in control and you would--” 

 

“Die. I know.” I nodded. “Anything it takes.” My slit eyes sincerely pierced through the Devil. 

 

He laughed. “I’m trying to drive you away from this repulsive job as the King of Suffering, but still you are holding up this very convincing charade….when will you quit?” He asked mockingly still aware I was trying to trick him him some way. 

 

“I won’t. Not until you take me instead.” 

 

He pieced my plot together within that phrase and psychotically shook the whole kitchen with his derisive laughter. “ _You still think love can save you!_ _You still love him!”_ He tumbled like an immature child rolling on the ground with aching sides. “That’s what this is about! _You want to die instead of him!”_ His twisted tears of contentment wiped the ground like cocky cleaning solution. With a few breathes he settled down, but had not finished his ridicule. I clenched my fist waiting for more. 

 

“I’ll tell you what... _ you can die first.” _ His voice quickly distorted and sank into an inhuman almost mechanical sound. Before I had a moment to think, the mass of demons and the Devil hit all me at the same time, and with a flaming, agonizing force tore into my body systems. I screamed a blood curdling howl and quaked from the sudden excruciating essence injected so keenly and quickly. Every dark matter particle of the choir of demons bit down on my muscles and I felt it with every heart pump...every breathe. This feeling of being torn apart into two was all too familiar; he Devil was going inside my heart and destroying my core. I knew what had to be done. This wasn’t exactly planned, but it followed my original idea close enough.

 

Though small, the Devil’s movement in me was slow and torturous; I could identify exactly what he was apart from the chorus of souls gnawing under my flesh. I could not see but I could feel the outside world still, despite the slight numbness in my fingertips. I felt the floor with one hand and clutched my poor heart that was panicked for it’s life with the other. Until... _ the steak knife I had thrown at the Devil earlier…!  _

 

Shakily, I gripped the knife.  _ I’ve come so far to only find myself in this indescribable  hurtful sorrow...I’m sorry everyone….I hope there’s some hope of recovery. _ I thought to myself as solemn last words. Quickly, with precision and accuracy, I rose the knife as I heard the realizing panic of the demonic souls now trapped in me. The parasitic Devil squirmed closer to my heart more hastily now but it was too late. His detrimental choice had been made, and his “immortal” life was brought to a short end.

 

I drove the knife into the left side of my chest, and everything stopped.  


	28. Screams

**_Everything was dark. It was cold. An absence of life...even in myself. I’m conscience, but not really awake. I hear muffled voices that must be reality._ **

 

_ But this time...I’m not waking up. There were screams; screams that engulfed all of my senses. Tangible screams of hollering terror to face sudden, unexpected death. Intangible screams of shrouded emotions of aversion.  _

 

_ The knife sank in. It’s over. _

  
  


Black Hat struggled to force his eyes open, but his conscience begged him not to. The feeling of anxiety shoved into the conscience, throwing its weight against it several times before, finally, the lids subtly rose. The light invaded his eyes, and he squinted.  _ Something is...different. I’m still me…?  _

 

He sat up, still unable to see.  _ What’s happening...Devil…?  _ No response. Nothing but a glow of the lightbulb in the kitchen that flicked slightly. No sounds, no action... _ nothing. _ He turned to the wall, realizing the stiffness in his neck. There was dry blood on the ground, but nothing more.  _ Am I dead…?   _

 

“Black Hat!” shouted a high female voice. Demencia. “I’m so glad you are awake! I was coming to take you to the lab. Are you hurt?” She had tightly wrapped gauze on his forearm and some bandaids scattered on her leg and other arm without the gauze.

 

“W...what’s happening?” He croaked and flinched at the noticeable stinging in his throat. He coughed loud booming chokes.

 

Her face sank and eyes read solemness for a fraction of a second. “5.0.5. and I are moving you all to the lab. 5.0.5. administered first aid on all of us to his best ability, saving who he could…” There was that face again.

 

Black Hat understood now. “Did someone...die?” He swallowed as he prayed to be wrong. Demencia did not answer, she just looked away; not strong enough to tell him and unwilling to let him catch sight of tears. 

  
  


They walked to the lab in silence. Black Hat had many questions, and even if now was the time to ask, his drive to interrogate was crushed in fears of knowing. 

 

The lab was did not radiate comfort in the slightest. 5.0.5. was applying more wrap to Dr. Flug who was unconscious, but alive. His face seemed peaceful and his soul must have been in solace, yet even with seeing that, Demencia couldn’t sniff back her tears much longer. 5.0.5. hearing her cry turned his head, and sympathetically whimpered. Demencia ran to his side, gazing at Flug’s motionless body. She lifted his hand, and tried to smile. Some message was sent from her eyes into 5.0.5.’s thoughts. The communication was successful and 5.0.5. stepped back, advancing to Black Hat. 

 

The bear seemed serious. “AH...AGU...N-NARAGUH SHA.” Black Hat didn’t get a word of that. 5.0.5. hoped he wouldn’t have to do this, but signaled Black Hat to follow him to the farthest corner of the lab. They didn’t make it all the way before a sharp gasp rose in Black Hat and he sprinted all the rest of the way.

 

There she was...y/n. Her body at least. It was covered by a giant white sheet. Hesitantly and with more pressure seeping through, dissolving his composure, Black Hat lifted the corner of the sheets not wanting to see what he was well aware he would. Y/n was pale and stoney. Her skin cold and eyes bulging open. Her mouth gaped slightly, but no sign of breath. No steady heartbeat. Here he beheld the tragic hero, and his slitting organ, thumping slowly in despair, finally understood loss. 

 

He collapsed. His legs not as hurt as this mind. His face was unreadable. His emotions fallen into a waste pile of scrapped and meaningless feelings. A second passed. Then two more. A hot spring of boiling misery erupted. He screamed out, shaking Demencia and 5.0.5. with his tortured, animalistic, strangled, inhuman being howl of heartbreak. He yelled at everything. The Devil. Demons. Afterlife. Himself. The piercing pain shattered the glass of everyone’s exterior and even when finished, lingered with the sink of his head. 

 

Dr. Flug peaked awake hearing the agonizing bawl. And tried to sit up. “Nnn...D-Demen...cia…” He muttered.

 

“Angelo...no, don’t do that.” She lightly pressed his chest, but he forced himself up. “Stop it. You have a concussion and need to rest.”

 

“I’m the doctor here...aren’t I…?” His face shifted and looked the scene of the room. “What’s going on...where am I?” 

 

Demencia’s eyes misted at his confusion and she laid him down. “We’re in the lab. Black Hat is...mourning…” 

 

Flug furrowed his brow. “Why? What happened? I didn’t help at all did I?”

 

“No--I mean...it’s just y/n--” She was interrupted with another thundering hollar from Black Hat’s tantrum. 

 

Flug’s eyes widened, despite his drowsy state. That cry of agony was familiar to him somehow and he identified exactly what was going on. “My sister...where is she?!” He jolted up and tried to push himself out of the bed. He fell back down, his vision blurring, and Demencia caught him.

 

“I said stop it! Don’t push yourself okay?” She started sobbing. “I tried everything I could to stop the Devil I really did, but I guess in the end y/n...she...d-” 

 

“NO!” Black Hat screamed, snapping in her face in an instant. “DON’T YOU  _ DARE _ SAY  _ IT!” _ He didn’t bother controlling his tears, but his voice was labeled with shaking rage. Black Hat jerked his head to Flug, still being craddle in Demencia’s caring arms. “You….You are going to fix this! It’s not impossible...!  _ You can do it and you will! _ ” He demanded of the bed ridden doctor.

 

Demencia spoke for Flug. “He can’t! He’s hurt! If you do this him he’ll just--” 

 

_ “YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!”  _ His remaining demonic energy seeped venom into his loud, barking voice, causing Demencia to flinch. “Y/n isn’t...gone...s-she’s f...f-fine…” His head fell into his hands unable to stop the rolling waters.  _ “DAMMIT!”  _ He frustratingly cursed and drilling his fist into a table, breaking it in halves, with wood chunks flying everywhere. 5.0.5. jumped back in surprise. 

 

The only thing heard for a few moments were Black Hat’s sorrow filled breaths. “I can do it…” Flug whispered. A tense silence washed above them. “It’s not impossible...but I’m not in any physical shape…” 

 

Black Hat paced closer to Flug and put a firm hand on his shoulder. He calmly exhaled for recomposer before speaking. “You need your demonic soul, don’t you?”

 

“N-no...I mean, I may, but you took it from me and--”

 

“There is a way for me to give it back to you.” He sighed. “And I will give you your original demonic powers if you swear to me that you can save her.” Black Hat’s stern, straight faced gaze told it all. 

 

“S-sir…” Flug stuttered, balancing himself using Dementia's arm as a crutch to sit up. “In order to bring l-life back into her, y-you would have to let go of her demonic soul too, that way she would have a fraction of her old soul. A-and if y-you give me my powers…” 

 

“I will be left with nothing.” Black Hat finished. “I will become Aurelio. Nothing but whatever humanity I still have will remain in me.” He dragged out a long exhale. “I know.” Those demonic powers is what he had spent almost his entire lifetime getting, but he was willing to give it back in exchange for y/n’s life...for his damaged hearts repair. 

 

_ Y/n’s life...and everyone else here now is what matters more than my power. If that is the sacrifice, let it be so.  _ He thought to himself. “Do what must be done.” 


	29. Transformation

“S-sir...you c-can’t do this to yourself…! Y-you’d have a higher chance of de--” 

 

“I don’t need to hear you pathetic excuses!” Black Hat lashed out with trace amounts of snideness. “I’ll worry about that when we get there.” He removed his monocle with haste. “This may hurt a bit. You haven’t felt this energy in quite some time, however, you will be healed and they will act as the ultimate painkillers.” 

 

Flug, still opposed quietly. “Y-you don’t have to...I can do it as a h-human.” His tone was sickly and he was shaking with a nervousness. He didn’t want his powers back because he was afraid it would change him. He would become so different again that now that Demencia had become used to his human side, his demon side would repel her. 

 

“You can’t do it in this human form. Now quit trying to stall.” Black Hat snapped impatiently. “I expect her to be up and moving as soon as possible, so you are going to do this no matter the consequences!” He was in denial, refusing to accept this situation. 

 

Demencia squeezed Flug’s hand lightly to get his attention before she softly spoke. “It’ll be okay...go ahead and take back your powers.” She just wanted him to feel better more than anything at that moment. “Don’t be afraid. I’m here for you.” 

 

Though he was still resistant to the whole idea he nodded. He was as ready as he who ever be. Besides, this demonic energy had originally been part of his genetics in the first place. 

 

Black Hat, not wanting Flug to waver the second that he could, tapped the monocle. There was a  _ click  _ as a part of the single glass cracked. Dark blue mist pushed itself out of the fracture and in an almost intense manner flowed in Flug’s direction. It reflected something mysterious that built grief in Flug, making him want to dart out of the room, but instead he remained there letting it find him. Demencia's grip began to tighten, telling him she was worried. He shut his eyes waiting….until finally…

 

Behind his breastbone, he felt, at first, a mild rise of temperature. Then it grew. It rose in his throat and radiated his neck where his scar was located. Without further warning, severe pain spiked in him, skewering his heart. “aaaAAHhh!” Flug projected hunching over and cutting circulation in Demencia’s wrist. He rocked and hissed with the heartburn. His eyes watered over and the heat boiled them, not giving them time to roll down his cheeks before becoming vapor. The small organ in his chest was prodded and jabbed until, Flug couldn’t help but throw his head up and screech. His head pounded and threatened to completely sway off his head. Needles pricked his skin everywhere and the outer layer of his shell became cold, but not numb for a moment. His scalp bubbled, an odd sensation, as though his hair was growing. Flug coughed uncontrollably, and to his shock, his teeth had scratched his gum, causing blood to splatter in his palm. Or was it his insides he gagged out. While the fiery torture stretched into his eyes and stabbed him with agony, the last thing Flug could sense in this harrowing transformation was his brain. Something tapped at the door of his mind with intentions of altering his thoughts; this is what he had feared most. 

 

The overwhelming feelings stopped as though someone just yanked it away like a splinter. Without realizing, Flug flopped down on the bed motionless. “Angelo…” Demencia lightly shook him calling his by his real name. Flug could hear his name, but couldn’t move. He body denied him any movement and sight, but he could still hear, touch, and smell the environment around him. “What did it do to him?” Demencia growled.

 

“His human soul hasn’t felt his demon soul in a while. He’s just adjusting to the two of them inside him. He’ll wake in about ten minutes or less.” There was a pause before the Black Hat’s voice continued. “Afterwards, I expect him working. There will be no breaks until this problem is resolved.” 

 

_ It’s going to take more than a few minutes…  _ Flug’s thoughts rambled.  _ More than hours of a day. I need time to restitch the heart and other closed organs back. I need to verify the brain’s activity can function with multiple machines I’ll need to repair and some I need to invent. All whilst making sure the body is preserved. There is so much time required, but I’m thrown into a crunch; that is why recreating life is so immensely difficult, but not impossible.  _

 

Flug heard footsteps walk away and shut the door. He want to know if everyone had left. His question was answered. “I’m still here, Angelo.” Demencia muttered, recovering his hand. “5.0.5. and Black Hat left. It’s just us, okay?” Flug couldn’t respond but he heard her loud and clear.

 

“I hope you can hear me, if not that’s okay, but I just wanted to tell you something...I’ll tell you when you’re awake too, but this can be practice…” She cleared her throat, but sighed right afterwards. “No, you’re not conscience, so I shouldn’t yet.” 

 

_ Ah, dammit. I want to listen though... _ Flug’s mind complained.    
  


“You’re very noble, you know that right?” Demencia gingerly whispered. “The way you fired shots at the Devil, even if you weren’t positive what would happen. I can tell you make a great friend, and to me, a great significant other. When you recover entirely...I hope we can stay like this forever.” She coughed a bit. “Well, not like  _ this _ how you are right now because that would suck, but I mean  _ this; _ together and just able to talk and laugh and...love...you know?” 

 

Flug wanted to hug her, laugh, smile, and agree.  _ Believe me...I do too! You’re a dream come true when I stop to think about it some more. Never had I asked for something so impeccable, but by a gracious miracle, here you are! _

 

“I don’t even know if you are hearing this!” Demencia sadly laughed to herself. 

 

_ I am…!  _ Flug thought desiring his vocal chords back. 

 

“Even if you don’t hear this, you already know I love you, Flug.” She purred kissing his forehead. Flug could feel the tender peck, and his cheeks began to glow. Demencia's face lit up with delight. “Ha! You can hear me can’t you! The blush gives it away!” Flug flushed a deeper red, having that mentioned out loud as his listened to Demencia’s booming laughter. He could almost feel himself smile a bit. She rapidly kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose, and jaw line. “Thank god!” She pressed her lips passionately into his for a few seconds and pulled away. “I got really worried when you screamed I hope you are a little okay. You just have a couple more minutes like this.

 

Demencia began to lift her face away to give Flug some room. Flug lightly held her head though and kept her in place. She touched his hands. “That’s funny, I thought you couldn’t move.” Her words flowed like a song.

 

Flug slowly opened his lids to see her gorgeous face he closed his eyes to for too long. “Guess I didn’t want you to move away.” His voice horsley spoke in a sweet tone. 

 

“Are you better now?” She asked. 

 

Flug sat up. “Actually yes, my head isn’t nearly as bad as I expected it to be.” He coughed a little, his throat still dry. “I think I’ll just grab a little water and I’ll be fine to work.” 

 

“Here, let me.” Demencia hurried to the sink, and pulled a glass cup from the cabinet, beginning to fill it up. In the meantime, Flug’s eyes traced the room. Everything was so familiar except for one thing. There was another man there in the mirror who was looking at him with a startled face. His hair flowed to about shoulder length in dark locks of silk, his skin was tinted with a hint of gold, framing his reddish irises and glowing in under the light bulb. The transformation was unbelievable. Flug, surprised by the new person’s appearance jumped.

 

“What is it?” Demencia bounced to him clutching the glass. 

 

Flug pointed his frantic index finger at the mirror.  _ “What is that?!” _ He referred to himself accidentally not recognizing it was indeed him. 

 

Demencia set the water down. “It’s just you, Love-Flug.” She cooed patting his back reassuringly. 

 

“I-I l...l-look like a  _ m-monster! _ ” Panic rose in him unnecessarily, and Demencia grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. 

 

“You are not a monster.” She glared. “You are Dr. Flug...Angelo Syls. Just because you’re appearance has changed, doesn’t mean you have.” 

 

Flug looked back. “Even so...I don’t look remotely like what I used too.” Flug reached across the table to grab his paper bag so he could throw it over his face. He was too ashamed of his demon half. 

 

Demencia snatched up his hand. “Don’t do that. You look fine.” She demanded. 

 

“No I don’t!” He objected. “I look like my shameful father. I don’t want to be anything like that man! I want my human self back!” 

 

“That’s enough!” Demencia pulled his hand downwards. Flug went silent. “You have always been who you are on the inside. Just because you look one way, doesn’t mean you act that one way. Stop trying to dwell on the origins of yourself, and  _ get over it. _ ” He wanted to talk but was honestly a bit too intimidated. Demencia sighed looking at his startled expression. “I literally just said ‘I love you’ a couple minutes ago and you looked just the way you do now. I kissed you then and you looked just the way you do now.” She chuckled at his foolish worry. “I love  _ you _ , Angelo. Not the face, not the body, and especially  _ not _ the bag. Just  _ you. _ Do you understand that?” 

 

He nodded slowly. He was a little confused, but he saw her point. Flug turned his head back at the mirror and exhaled softly, still not sure he liked the way he looked. His features had transfigured, but his scars were still there; the scars that were permanent marks proving he was indeed still himself. _She is always right..._ _ I have bigger issues right now than my image.  _

 

He sighed again turning back around to Demencia. “Okay...Let’s get started on the project.” 

 

Demencia helped him up. “That’s my Love-Flug.” She melted him into a light, sensual kiss. “Now, how do I help you, doctor?”    


	30. Scared

Just as mentioned before, bringing someone back from the dead is possible, but requires immense attention to detail work. Y/n’s body was of course already in pallor mortis, but it had to be contained in a way that it would not go into rigor mortis. If that were to happen she would be gone for good. To maintain her condition of algor mortis, she was frozen, just as before, to place her body into a suspended animation. This can only be used for so long though, not even five days ago she was released from a 24 hour suspended animation, which means she only has about 96 more hours before her body is forced to move into rigor mortis. Dr. Flug was determined however, not just for the sake of Black Hat, but also for the sake of everyone; Demencia, 5.0.5., and himself. Y/n had impacted them now, and was part of the team, so he would do everything in his power. 

 

“Here’s the thingy you told me to fetch.” Demencia bounced to Flug’s side.

 

“Yes, the anastomosis clamp. Go ahead and put it next to the lung grasping forceps, please. It’s by the carotid shunt clamp on the table.” Demencia bewilderedly stood still. Flug sighed. “The...ah...hoo-ha and the, ah, weird twisted watchamacallit that looks like messed up scissors.” He rephrased. 

 

“I see!” Demencia placed them down. “What are these for?” She pointed without touching them.

 

“After examination of the insides, I discovered she pierced the epicardium, slicing her interventricular septum and left ventricle where I suspect the Devil was worming it’s way to. This was the cause of death. I need to surgically stitch her back together, being absolutely positive everything is in its right place.” Flug finished double checking his plans.

 

“Okay…” Demencia nodded. “Can you run that by once more in a language that isn’t too alien to my ears. Preferably english.” 

 

Flug clicked his pen and placed it in the pocket of his shirt. “Her heart was penetrated, but not all the way through. So I have to perform a surgery to stitch her back together as quickly as possible and get her back into suspended animation.” He tapped his fingers on his chin. “I need about four hours, but she needs to be back in there by three hours…” His fingers ripped at his scalp in irritation. “Dammit!” His fist hit the wall. “I won’t have enough time…!” 

 

Demencia scooted to his side, massaging his shoulders. “Calm down, Love-Flug. Worrying more will only make matters worse. I can help you with this, if you need.”

 

Flug applied pressure to his temples and groaned. “Demencia...this is  _ heart surgery _ I’ve only done this on a human twice, and I’m much more skilled with animals.  _ She is my sister…!  _ If I fuck this up, she’s never coming back!” He placed a hand on her and pushed her back slightly. “No offense, but I’m not sure you can help me with this one. As stated, this is  _ heart surgery.”  _

 

“Just review the steps in your head then.” Demencia calmed him. “Say them to me right now. I’ll listen to them.” 

 

Flug accepted the consoling and reviewed. “Okay...make a 2-5 inch incision in the breastbone to separate muscles and access the heart. I will hook her up to the heart-lung bypass machine to push blood through the body and her heart is already at cease. Then, with the sternal wires, close the breastbone and incision with special internal and external stitches. Finally, electric shocks to restart the heart.” He nodded to himself. “Then I unattatch her from the heart-lung bypass machine, and back into suspended animation. She’ll need to stay there for 30 hours. When Black Hat returns her demonic soul to her, we will have our result: success or failure…” 

 

“See, there you go. You know what you’re doing!” She motivated him with a slap on the back. “I’ll stay here to hand you materials you need. Now, let’s go inform Black Hat!” She rushed a bit.

 

“W-wait…!” He hesitated while she pulled his body forward to the door and one step closer to Black Hat.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t doubt yourself, Angelo. You can do it. You may be on a crunch, but I know for a fact you are a miracle worker and genius scientist.” She hugged him tightly letting the scent of him flood her nostrils. “You need to seriously learn to stop second guessing yourself and judging your abilities so harshly. It’s like you can’t go a few seconds without finding something about yourself to condemn. I’ll help you work through that problem, but right now, we have to get a move on. You know that better than anyone here, don’t you?”

 

Flug looked to the ground.  _ How is she so freaking keen all the time?  _ “You’re right again, Demi.” He advanced in quick steps toward the door. “Let’s go.” She smiled with a triumphant chirp, gleefully pleased her motivation aiding him.  

 

They didn’t have to go too far though. As soon as they got closer to the exit, the door flung open. Black Hat stepped through. “I give you permission to start.” 

 

Dr. Flug stood baffled for a moment. “Uh...were you eavesdropping or something?”

 

Black Hat grimaced down at them. It was as though the moments of him being pleasant to be around vanished and he was regular old Black Hat. “If that’s what you want to call it, fool, then yes. I heard my name, so I came. I implore you finish this as soon as you possibly can.” He finished his statement and turned to leave. 

 

“S-sir…!” Flug called out. Black Hat looked back with a face or annoyance. The familiar glare of his sank into Flug’s interior and he halted. “N-nevermind….sorry…” 

 

Black Hat nodded his head. “Good. Now work.” 

  Flug groaned. He couldn’t find the audacity to question Black Hat’s corse behavior. Half of it he suspected was Y/n not being alive at the moment. That wasn’t going to be a problem for much longer though.  “Well, at least he is feeling normal.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to Demencia, shrugging of the awkward run in. “Let’s get started, shall we?” He said slipping on his yellow gloves. 

  
  


 

Black Hat paced down the hall with a snarling look of a wild animal on his face.  _ Why must these humans be so...so idiotic!  _

 

**_“I understand that…”_ ** Her angelic voice echoed in his mind.  **_“It is very cheesy, I know. So you don’t need to take what I phrased that seriously...but I will ask this: do you take me seriously? Our love and intimacy?”_ **

 

“Of course I do. Both of those things.” Black Hat muttered his response reliving the moment with strained distress. 

 

**_“And so do I. Therefore, we both love each other, and the Devil does not comprehend this flame we’re going to light him with. He’s never understood this real ardor we have, and so we’re going to find a way to make things work in our favor. Just trust me…”_ **

 

Black Hat shoved his fist furiously in his pockets. “This is what I get for  _ trusting you… _ ” He raged to himself. “You go and stab yourself… ‘make things work in our favor’ my ass.” 

 

Black Hat was steaming. He needed to pin his anger to something.  _ That human…! I should have never let her in here…!  _ A flash of her sparkling smile came to mind.  _ She’s only caused trouble and stirred up unnecessary emotions...!  _ He remembered her kissing his forehead when he was in despair.  _ I...I just… _ He thought of her embrace, passion, humor, caring nature, soft skin, silk hair, perfect features... 

Aggravation spilled over as he kicked the wall. “ _ Why do I love her so fucking much!?”  _ He scolded the wall like it secretly understood.  _ “Why did I let her into this mansion?! I knew she would only get hurt! I knew she wouldn’t make it…!”  _ He slid down the frigid walls, as though soap had built up on his back, and his legs snapped like toothpicks. He went into another tantrum. “She died...because of me…” His face drowned in his palms. “Had I not brought her here, maybe she could still be whole…”

 

He dug his claws into his arms, until his light green blood began to spill from his dark coal skin. He hissed, not in pain, but in absolute disdain toward his choices.  _ If I really cared, I wouldn’t have let her come into this scenario where I knew one of us would have to die…  _

 

Punishment to himself was disrupted by a whimpering sound of a childlike creature. 5.0.5. saw his state of suffering and plopped down next to him. 

 

Black Hat exhaled sharply. “Go away, bear. I’m busy.” He rejected condolence.

 

“ARAGA WA OOH...AGA RASAH HAWA.” 5.0.5. lightly whispered. 

 

Black Hat furrowed his brow. “I have no idea what the hell you just said. This is not helping me in any way.” 

 

5.0.5. sighed heavily and pulled out a white board. He energetically began scribbling words. They were barely legible, but Black Hat understood the choppy sentences: “I understand. I is suppose to be bad bear that kill but I am good bear.” He erased the chicken scratch and wrote more. “I is a good helping bear instead of what you want me to be. Flug made me nice to help him with sad. I thought I is a mistake.” Solemnly he wiped the board and opened the marker once again. “You tell me I is not perfect, but I learn everyone make mistakes. Maybe I is a mistake of Flug, but I no worry about it much. I live so I continue. You maybe made mistake by bring y/n here, but you no need to hurt yourself for it. Just continue like me. Y/n will live and continue too.” He beamed.

 

Black Hat stared at the words blankly before looking up at 5.0.5. “I thought you couldn’t write.” He stated. 

 

5.0.5. Replied with the board: “I no write very good but I become better.” Suddenly, a lightbulb lit in his mind and he frantically wrote something more: “I want to speak too.”

 

Black Hat was admittedly slightly amused by the bear, but would not truly say so or show it in anyway. “Why don’t you try speaking then? You can formulate sounds, so try make them sound more human.” 

 

He hoped that statement would repel 5.0.5., leaving him alone, but that was not so. Rather the bear actually struggled to talk. “AH CANN SAPEEK A LIL BIT.” Black Hat’s eyes widened in a bit of shock, thinking he heard him say: “I can speak a little bit.” 

 

That was indeed what 5.0.5. Said. He smiled, proud of his attempt. With pride, the gentle giant tried to talk a bit more. “IF AH CANN BE NO MASTEAK, ZAN OU MAAD NO MASTEAK.” He chirped. He wrote what he said and displayed it happily: “If I can be no mistake, you made no mistake with letting in y/n.” 

 

Black Hat was surprisingly moved by 5.0.5.’s writings and striving speech. He stood up off the ground and hid his face. “Yes...okay, sure. I need to go now...bear.” He quickly turned to walk to his office feeling more relieved and not as violent. Still though, the lingering emotion of fury towards his actions burned his soul. 

 

He opened the door, and hastily slammed it shut as if he had a reasonable explanation for hammering himself in the room. Perhaps he was just incredibly shocked by the comfort and understanding he was receiving. Maybe he was just confused by his previous human like actions throughout the other day, having his demonic self numbed temporarily. Maybe he was just perplexed by the bombardment of feelings he felt towards y/n, sacrificing his own powers, leaving him with nothing. 

 

Or could it be he was scared; scared y/n could never be saved and he would no longer have her. Scared he could very well die giving away the last of his demonic energy. Scared he really was “the bad guy.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay--this chapter may be a bit confusing towards the end so let me kinda summarize a bit...  
> Black Hat is kinda back to normal, acting the way he did before his demonic energy got numbed for a day. He only has a small bit of demonic powers left (the ones he took from y/n) and when he gives them back he is wondering what will become of himself. He is also trying to reason out in his head exactly why he is behaving this way (since his demon senses were temporarily numbed, he knows he loves y/n, but the other half of him with the demonic powers is wondering why the hell he actually does like her.) So, basically conflict of emotions of his humanity and emotions of his demons. His human side wanted y/n back from the dead while his demon side is yelling at that choice. His two sides are clashing and trying to mold together.   
> So...Here's a list of his mixed feelings that I listed at the end in their respected category:   
> Human side: shocked by comfort and understanding, scared y/n could not be saved, scared he is "the bad guy"  
> Demon side: perplexed by his feelings, scared of giving away his demonic energy, confused by his human actions
> 
> I'm sorry if I've been inconsistent with the updates; I've got some crazy stuff happening right now: my mom is recovering from surgery, and I'm trying to schedule my neurologist appointment to determine what is wrong with my eye and/or brain. I promise I'm still going to be trying to be consistent, it's just a little hectic at the moment is all. Thanks for the understanding!  
> \--Patchi (Z.)


	31. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end, there is a switch in point of view, simply because the story is told in first person, but y/n is not awake for a few chapters.

Three hours and sixteen minutes had past. It was 3:04 a.m. No one had gotten any rest. Black Hat tried hopelessly to rest his weary mind, but his thoughts like bullets him and irritated his fluster brain. 5.0.5. trotted through the halls monitoring nothing in particular, because his motivation to go to bed had vanished, and he was wide awake involuntarily. Flug and Demencia hadn’t even noticed the time as they were engulfed in the work. Adrenaline was coursing between them as they carefully worked. No problems affected them, and they worked in silence aside from Flug’s commands to Demencia to give him certain tools.

 

Once the stitches were set and the operation wrapped up, Flug fell to his seat and breathlessly chuckled. “We did it…” He gladly listened to the miracle that beeped on the heart monitor. 

 

Demencia slid next to him. “Well the body is alive…Now the trick is the soul.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “I’m confused how this is going to work though. You said Black Hat has the other half of her soul from when he took her demonic powers, but how is that going to be enough?”

 

Flug furrowed his brow. “Are you referring to only having half a soul? Well, it’s not impossible to live without the other half. My other half was just returned to me hours ago.” He removed his gloves then ran his hand through his wavy nest on his head. “Half human half demon people can live with one or the other half of its soul because we have kinda a split half...if that makes any sense.” He groaned at a loss of words. “See, our halves don’t mix well, so it doesn’t matter if we lose one half or keep both. Our body will naturally adjust to fit the soul. That’s why I changed.” He put himself on the spot as an example. 

 

Demencia hummed. “I kinda get it. So, I can’t live with half of a soul, but you can?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Flug rose, unable to sit very long. “Let’s put y/n in suspended animation and get Black Hat. Then we can get her up and moving again.” He swiftly flipped a switch on the highly advanced machine y/n was attached to, and checked the heart monitor again, feeling the satisfaction of a successful surgery wash over him. 

 

“Alright.” Demencia yawned. “Whoa...it’s past 3:00!” She realized with a glance of the clock. “You don’t think he’s asleep, huh?” She questioned. 

 

Flug shrugged not even considering that detail. “Guess we can find out.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Black Hat, sir! We finished the surgery! You can come in now!” Normally he would have walked over, but Demencia had a valid point noticing the time. 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds, which led them to start believing he was in slumber and had to be awakened. However, Black Hat emerged from the floor with an exhausted, dead-panned glare. “Good. How was it?” Even if he looked dead miserable, he was eager with anticipation to know the results. 

 

“Listen for yourself.” He motioned his arm at the heart monitor. “Everything was a success. Since she isn’t conscious yet, I don’t know exactly how she is feeling but the demon energy should help her recover quicker. If she needs I have pain killers and other medicines prepared.” 

 

Black Hat gazed at the monitor in relief, and sighed in contentment seeing neon green strikes and hearing the calming beeps. Though, there was an odd feeling clinging onto his own chest. It wasn’t reassurance...it was anxiety. He had become attached to his power. This was the force that drove him to do what he did best; advocate evil. He wondered.. _.is it greed, pride, or another sin holding me back…? Truly, I want y/n’s presence...but what will become of myself? _

 

Flug read his hesitation. “S-sir…? What do you want? She can only stay like this for so long. You can’t waver now.” 

 

_ That is also true…  _ Black Hat thought. He had a choice: love or prosperity. Though both seem the same to many, this was not the case. Giving up his demonic energy would put an end to the motor that he used to power his actions and business. Giving up y/n’s chance of life though...he couldn’t reason with this option. Even though there were so many legitimate arguments he could debate, none of them seemed to measure up to this choice.  _ I suppose this is what human mean in saying “Love is superior to all else.”  _

 

Black Hat removed his monocle. His world moved in slow motion as though that is how he regularly operated. His demon eye was exposed to Flug and Demencia, who he knew we’re in awe having never viewed it before. The fragile container balanced in his palm shined brightly reflecting the the light of the room to his face. He could see his own reflection in the clear, yet fogged glass; that look of neutrality...that look of masked emotions. All of the feelings were too much for his brain to process, that it shut down entirely, and covered his expressions with a blank sheet of undefined reading. The last thing he wanted his demon eye to view was the sight of y/n. She laid there partly lifeless and pale without a soul. He showed himself the beauty of who she was in all, and reminded himself of the joy that person brought him.  _ When I look at her, I see my future. _ Black Hat’s thoughts echoed. He became aware it was him who had to resurrect her for the comatose while he was also the obstacle that stood in his way. If he wanted the future he saw in y/n’s life he must carry through.  _...For a continued future…!  _ He lifted the crystal and with a crunch of his fist, shattering it.

 

As the shards of the glowing vessel fell victim to gravity, Black Hat clenched his chest as the last of his energy leaked from him. It wasn’t painful, rather shocking, but he had no lingering drop of energy to spare that feeling as he plummeted to the lab’s tile. He had not realized just how reliant he had become on y/n’s captive power until it was released. Flug dove forward quickly to catch his boss. Demencia ran towards them, hardly noticing the dark blue dust drifting directly to y/n’s resting place. 

 

In the panic of the moment, no one paid much heed to y/n at all. Flug and Demencia were terror stricken watching the great Black Hat fall to his knees and worried for his well being. Black Hat, however, was still focused on y/n. Even if he didn’t have the strength to remain within the boundary of wake, he drifted with the thought of y/n’s rebirth. 

 

I curiously rekindled, my eyes struggling to open despite the sudden burst of familiar yet foreign energy surge in me. My chest felt swollen and too heavy to move. I knew there was something happening during this all, but what it was, I was unsure of. The voiced were obscured by the beeping of a monitor and the distorted from the ringing within my ears. I didn’t understand what was happening for ten seconds. I just sat there, motionless trying to remember… **_I’ve come so far to only find myself in this indescribable  hurtful sorrow...I’m sorry everyone….I hope there’s some hope of recovery._** My last thoughts repeated pushing me to the cliff of remembrance. _Sorry...sorry for what…?_

 

With a sudden slap, my mind remembered it all. My eyes bulged open and I gasped breaths of air as though I was being drowned underwater. The buzzing around me stopped; the droning ringing and the voices ceased, throwing me to the center. I croaked into the silence with my sore vocals, “A...Aurelio…? Angelo…? D-Demen...cia? 5.0…” 

 

Something hit my stomach. A mop of greasy hair covered the face of a man who had burst to me with such speed I hadn’t seen him coming. He held my hands and hugged me as he sobbed. “Angelo…?” I whisper. 

 

The man looked up at me with tears streaming down his red face, but a smile brightly displayed. “Y/n!” He cried blissfully. “I-It worked!” He turned and shouted to two other figures. 

 

It was Demencia and Black Hat. Demencia beamed, but propped up on her arm was what seemed to me to be the unconscious head of the household, framed with his notable top hat and broken crystal. His monocle was gone and he was withered like a puppet. The lump in my chest sank, but I strained my ears to hear words utter from his mouth. “...good...I’m glad…” I could identify a small, weak, but genuine smile.

 

With that, Black Hat crumbled to the floor, helplessly.   


	32. Villainous Form

I gasped and extend my arm forward, disregarding the splitting pain in my chest, as though I could do something to prevent the already occured situation. I try to say his name, but I could not. “Angelo...wh-what’s h-happening... ?” I whisper in slight terror. “Aurelio...is he…”

 

“He’s okay.” Flug squeezed y/n’s hand as he lied between his teeth, unsure of Black Hat’s condition. “Please lie back down. You need to rest. You are recovering from surgery.” He lightly pressed down my collar bone to the bed sheets, and I obeyed out of sheer confusion. 

 

“I...I’m alive…?” I spoke in general at the ceiling. “How…? I died.” I furrowed. 

 

Flug covered my eyes and hissed out air. “Please just rest for now. I promise I will answer your questions when you are adequately ready to handle the answers.” Unsure of what else to trust, I lie and close my eyes in hopes to acquire knowledge through sleep as I had before, for instance, what did “adequately ready to handle the answers” mean?

 

Flug, having assurance of y/n’s, slumber darted to the other side of the room. “How is he?” He asked in a controlled frantic to Demencia.

 

“He’s actually alright, but he had no energy so his body forced himself to unconsciousness.” She responded, handing Flug Black Hat’s wrist to observe the pulse. 

 

“I see. That makes logical sense.” He drummed his fingers on the ground. “Here, give him to me. I’ll bring him to his room.” Flug offered extending his arms to take Black Hat from Demencia. Demencia skeptically started at Flug and maintained an unwavering grip on Black Hat. “What?” Flug questioned a little annoyed.

 

“I don’t think you can carry him all the way up there…” She judged. “I’m not saying you are weak or anything, but you aren’t the strongest guy here, and you have to carry him upstairs and down the long hall space.” 

 

“Demencia...I’m just trying to get him where he needs to be.” He sighed. 

 

“I can do it.” Demencia blurred out. Before Flug could utter an opposing phrase, Demencia lifted Black Hat bridal style and stood up off the ground, stepping forward like it was nothing. Flug gapped and Demencia giggled at his shocked gesture. “Don’t mean to brag, but I’m hella stronger than you. If you want your own personal ride, I can give you one later…~” She smirked and winked before turning and exiting the lab.

 

Flug was still standing there, looking a bit dopey, but as the door was shutting he chased after Demencia in a hurry to help just to be sure. 

  
  


I had fallen asleep for maybe 45 minutes max, before I re awoke and drowsily tossed my head back and forth to observe my surroundings. Everything felt...fake almost. Something was totally different about me, I wasn’t sure how but there was an internal change.  _ Of course, Angelo did mention I just had a surgery...maybe that’s it. Plus, it’s not everyday you just die.  _

 

The door squeaked open and I saw my brother try to slip in without waking me. “It’s okay, I’m already awake.” I quietly said. He heard me, and first jumped a bit surprised, but then he turned the lights on dim, and sighed. 

 

“Did you rest a little?” He asked. I nodded slowly, so not to hurt myself.

 

“I, uh...I have a question though…” I spoke at his figure. Angelo stepped closer not looking up from the notepad in his arms, but listening. “I think…” I thought of how to word my phrase, but I met his eyes, and my mind halted. “You changed? What happened?” I blurred out shocked.  _ Oops, that came out a bit rude. _

 

Angelo put down the book and scratched his head smiling awkwardly. “Well, uh, yeah...Black Hat gave me back my demonic soul so I could heal quicker and bring you back to life as soon as possible. I’m kinda in my demon state, right now because my human soul and demon soul are trying to pick and choose dominant traits. It’s a complicated to try and explain…” 

 

“I understand. Sorry if that sounded offensive.” I was glad he didn’t take it rashly. “I was trying to ask...have I changed in someway.” His gazed stared down at me unreadably. I assumed it misunderstanding, so I tried to reiterate. “I just feel like I am different. I’m not sure if it’s just the surgery, or if--”

 

The mirror Angelo handed me interrupted my last sentence. The air around me fled, and I inhaled sharply trying to take some back. My eyes bulged out, and all I could do was stare blankly, at this new transformed being that whispered past traits of myself. My brain still buffering, my mouth searched for answers. “Angelo… What. Am. I?”

 

“Your human soul was demolished when you died...so I stitched you back together, and Black Hat gave you the soul he took from you; your demon self. It was the only choice we had to bring you back…” 

 

I could heard him continue to drone on with condolences, but my thoughts drowned him out and flooded me with rushing waters.  _ This is me…? A demon? I’m not longer human; that is the price of this. My humanity has been taken by my own hands and my bright eyes have been replaced with dark indecipherable pits that see the surface world…  _ A new feeling rose in me along with concern; my concern being Black Hat’s condition not having any demonic soul anylonger, hopefully able to balance with his human body alone who had become so dependant on the crutch of power...but this new feeling...It took me back to older days where I felt like I was in control. Maybe this was the effects of the demonic surge, but either which way, “I...like it.”

 

Angelo ceased with a screech of his lip’s tires. “You what?” He squeaked.

 

I handed him the reflective glass back, and mindlessly grinned. “So what if this is what I am now? I can get used to it. I mean...more power isn’t a bad thing.” I continued to smile a bit too happy. The demon soul residing in me made it look psychotic, I’m sure. 

 

Angelo subtly backed away nodding. “Y-yes! Exactly! Th-that’s good. I just wanted to be sure you were, ah… okay about all this.” He set the mirror down and picked up his book. “I’m going to check on Black Hat. You need to rest. Okay?” He walked calmly but something in his steps scrambled. 

 

I wasn’t too astonished by his reaction. Afterall, I remember this energy now; this energy that influenced me to be evil. I’m back to my more dominating form...I’m back to my more villainous form.

  
  


“I think you are over reacting.” Demencia told Flug in a huff. “It is true y/n’s human soul and demon soul were in very good sink, but just because her humanity has left her, doesn’t mean that she will be even  _ more despicable.” _

 

“N-no,” Flug shook his head. “I’m saying her demon side is all she has left, and all Black Hat has left is his human side. What if she and Black Hat...well...what if both of them change personality…?”

 

Demencia rolled her eyes. “Now, that’s just silly.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, you need to chill out and sleep; you are entirely sleep deprived. I’m not saying your concern isn’t entirely valid, but I am saying, that sounds like nonsense. Black Hat is going to be Black Hat, even though he’s human, and y/n will be y/n, even if she’s a demon. Okay? It’s just like you. You’re still my Love-Flug.” The tired doctor tried to nod, but his head felt like led. Instead, he muttered. 

 

“Aw...poor baby.” Demencia hastily swept him off his feet as she did to Black Hat earlier. 

 

“H-hey!” Flug suddenly burst out as Demencia giggled. “What are you doing?” He wrapped his arms around her neck and pushed himself closer not wanting to be dropped. 

 

“I’m carrying you to bed.” She cooed kissing his nose. “You seem a bit too tired to walk there by yourself. I’ll stay with you tonight, okay?” 

 

Flug rested his head comfortably on her chest. “S-sure.” His face flushed, but he was grateful.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a personality swap.  
> Don't worry, it'll be resolved. (Trust Demencia.)
> 
> Another thing I would like to add: Once the story is complete, I may go back and edit the chapters, maybe combining some. (My chapters seem kinda small...and I have a lot of space between paragraphs.) Also, I have an entire list of all my characterization and thought processes as I flowed through this story. At the very end, I can include all of that for everyone if you all want. Just leave a comment if you are interested!


	33. Out of Character

It was the late morning when I woke up. I stretched my muscles and hopped out of the hospital bed in the lab, almost completely forgetting I had surgery the other day; I was too rejuvenated to notice. I picked up the mirror to remind myself of my transfigured looks. I smiled oddly smugly to myself, revealing a flash of sharp dazzling teeth. “I do look rather fine today~.” I patted myself on the back.

 

As I was about to stroll out, I stopped in my tracks.  _ Did I just talk to myself out loud in an extremely overconfident mood?  _ The thought was pushed aside by overly pronounced pride as I stepped into the hall, making a glorious return. 

  
  


“Hey, baby~ Good morning.” Dementia's voice sang into Flug’s ears. 

 

Flug groaned. “Nnn...morning…” He rolled on his side facing Demencia. “I don’t wanna get up…” 

 

Demencia laughed at his drowsy morning behavior. “Come on, love. We need to wake everyone up, and check on Black Hat.” She nudged his shoulder. He rolled over on his other side before complaining loudly again and sitting up in a jolt throwing the comforter off of him and feeling a chill of morning air. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly with the chirping of the birds. He turned to face Demencia. His eyes sprang.

 

“WHA-?! Why are you naked!?” His averted his eyes quickly from the bare sight. 

 

Demencia sat up. “I like to sleep naked. It was really warm under the comforter, you know?” She scratched the back of her head and stretched out casually. “So, what first breakfast or waking everyone?” 

 

“Uh, how about some clothing?!” He still looked away from her. 

 

She chuckled. “You’re so modest, Angelo.” She licked the rim of his ear and goosebumps shot down his spine. “I like it when you’re cute like this~” She stood up and dressed herself. “Okay, all done.”

 

Flug turned around. “H-how about we wake everyone, then make breakfast?” He suggested. 

 

“No need.” A new voice spoke causing them both to jump a little. I leaned against the doorway. “I made breakfast in bed for everyone.” They noticed the two trays in my hands filled to the brim and overflowing with traditional breakfast foods: eggs, bacon, potatoes, pancakes, toast, waffles, butter, jam, jelly, orange juice, milk, water, and even complimentary mints.

 

They stayed there astonished as I brought them their bountiful dishes. “Oh...y/n! You didn’t need to do all this! You’re still--” 

 

I cut my brother off and sat the warm tray in his lap. “Ah, ah! Not so fast. This demon soul of mine healed me quickly. I feel no pain in the slightest.” I grinned. “Besides, this is my job.” My convincing face masked my plans. “You must be starving. Both of you, eat. This is more like brunch, It’s nearly high noon.” 

 

I exited the room, leaving them with each others company and food that was bound to keep them there for a good while.  _ There… _ I thought with a devilish smile.  _ Now everyone is occupied. _

 

I had delivered 5.0.5.’s breakfast first and the innocent little bear didn’t suspect a thing. He just happily clapped and said words that sounded like “thank you.” I made everyone a heaping amount of food in hopes they would not come out until they’ve eaten it all, or overeat and fall right back asleep. It wasn’t that evil of a plan, but then again, it just needed to be something simple, so that Black Hat is mine now. 

 

_ Black Hat...the one who took this power from me to begin with, and he had the audacity to use it even more without my consultation!  _ My hands tightened into a fist.  _ It’s about time I show him what it’s like to be restrained against his will... _

  
  


Black Hat laid in his bed awake, but unmoving. He wasn’t in pain...but he felt  _ too human. Where are my evil schemes that greet me in the morning? Where is my cocky smile and spirit to stomp on everyone?  _ Black Hat was feeling much more empty than he had hoped. 

 

He sighed.  _ But...y/n’s life is worth this all.  _ He reassured himself.  _ Her kindness is something the world would be left more dark without. Her touch is something I would be left lonely without.  _ He breathed deeply and smiled to himself.  _ Maybe now that the Devil is gone, we can be happy together...just like she wanted.  _

 

There was a tap on his door. “Come in.” He yelled out not irritated by the guest. He beamed upon seeing the figure. “Y/n! Good morning!” 

 

I was taken back a bit by his joyous composure. He looked extremely different. His facial features had lightened and his edges were smooth and appeared soft. Both his eyes shined with brilliant happiness, without the monocle, and his teeth were pearly. I think I could feel myself cringe. “Ah, yes. It is morning, not for long though.” 

 

“That’s funny.” Black Hat placed a puzzled finger on his chin. “I would have thought Flug would have come to examine my physical condition by now...” He shrugged. “Oh well, at least I have your company. Please sit!” 

 

I sneered, but sat. He was  _ way _ too cheerful for me right now. “Listen, Black Hat,” I directed attention to myself.

 

“Please, call me Aurelio, dear.” He tilted his hat politely.

 

“Ah...Aurelio…” I stretched the syllables. He nodded still smiling. “I...I…” I was struggling to yell at his carefree giddy little face. “Why are you smiling so damn much!?” I spat out instead.  _ How am I supposed to do this while he’s acting so unusually dopey! Where’s his fear of my power?! _

 

His eyebrows rose. “Oh, uh. Sorry.” He straightened out his face. “I-I just thought you wanted me to…” 

 

_ Did he just stutter…?  _ I stared closer.  _ He’s blushing! What is wrong with him?  _ Another thought sprung in my mind.  _ Wait...what’s wrong with me?  _ I noticed my clenched fist and my backwards attitude.  _ Why am I acting this way…? _

 

My head fell into my palms with despair. “Aurelio, why did you do this...?” I looked at myself in a mirror across the room. “Why would you give this back to me…” I knew the answer, but understanding my impulses made me realize:  _ my humanity is gone. Completely gone. How did I not take this more seriously. Was it the demon in me…? Was this just the real me?     _

 

“I did it for your life.” Aurelio said standing out of the bed. “I did it because I love you, and I couldn’t bear to lose you. I’m sorry if me returning your demon powers has been, well, hard on you. I suppose I was a bit...inconsiderate.” His eyes misted. “I-I j-just...I love you, okay. Even if you think you are a monster. You loved me when I was a savage animal. You loved me even though I...I…” Tears flowed from his face and he cried like a baby. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. “I’m s-sorry...I understand if you never love m-me again…” He hiccuped and sniffed, draining his sinuses. 

 

I felt uneasy.  _ Oh god...what do I do…? _ “H-hey…! Stop crying! S-STOP!” I scolded him. He sniffed some more, but still slightly wailed like a toddler.  _ It’s not working enough! _ “I’m not mad at you! Stop!”

 

He stopped, but his face was red and puffy. “S-sorry...for everything. I wish I didn’t r-rape you...maybe then you could have been normal like you wanted. I ruined your life, and now mine is ruined too.”

 

My expression softened. “We’re both acting so out of character aren’t we?” I whispered. 

 

Aurelio whimpered. “Yeah...I hate this. P-part of me wants the power back...my authority.” He sat back down in the bad and curled himself into a ball. I could see how vulnerable he really felt, and as I looked at the pathetic mass of melancholy, something familiar tugged at my chest. I knew what he was feeling. It was exactly how I that day... defenseless, weak, and oppressed. He felt all of his substantial power had been striped away from him and had been replaced with a worthless house of cards to ward away enemies; the house of cards was his only piteous hope. I related to this feeling all too much. 

 

Maybe my humanity was gone, but that did not mean my reason was no more. I stood up and paced to the regressed man. He looked up only for a second, until I embraced him abruptly. 

 

“Y-y/n?” He asked. “What are you--” I hushed him by crashing my lips onto his. He gripped my shoulders and moaned in my mouth. “Y/n, why?” 

 

“You said part of you wanted that power back, didn’t you...and I want some humanity.” I spoke quietly. “Let’s benefit each other, hm? Take some power. Not all of it. And I take some humanity. We can become reliant on each other.”    

 

Aurelio’s eyes widened into saucers. “That’s impossible…! I don’t have anyway to take power from you and contain it. The idea is just insane!” 

 

“No it’s not.” I growled at him. “I’m not asking you to contain the powers...You know what I’m capable of.” I wrapped my arms around his waist, and bit my lower lip slightly. “We can make a contract. You are the master. I am your demon. Whenever you want to use my powers you can at will, and in return for this...I can have some of your humanity.”

 

“So, I’m making a deal with the Devil again in a sense…” His hot breath warmed my throat. 

 

I chuckled. “In a sense…” I echoed his words at him. “Technically, Angelo and I are the heirs of Hell. So what will it be...shall we be villainous together?” 

 

Aurelio paused for a moment. He finally has his humanity back, and he’s about to ditch it again, after he wanted it for the longest time?  _ Love really does make you do some crazy shit. _ Aurelio mischievously twisted the corners of his mouth upwards just as he did when he was the demon in charge. He wanted his title “Black Hat” back. He desired all the acts he was about to perform. He found the last ingredient in the Recipe For Lust: y/n. 

 

Aurelio viciously squeezed my shoulders he once softly held, his sexual ardor breaking the surface tension of his composure, and aggressively flipped me on my back, towering over me. He lowly, slyly purred, leaning into my face. “Hope you’re ready to not be walking straight for weeks, darling~” He drooled down the sides of his mouth and glowed with avidity. 

  
A smile plastered over my face.  _ Yup! He’s back to feeling like himself!  _ “Go for it...Black Hat. Seal the contract.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can already guess what's happening next chapter~  
> (The "Sealing" of the "Contract," if you know what I mean.)


	34. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically smut. The importance to take from this is that y/n and Black Hat seal a contract.

Aurelio pinned me down to the sheets with merely his human hands and knees. He stared at me a bit confused for a moment. “Exactly how do I seal a contract…?” 

 

I rolled my eyes.  _ That ruined the moment. _ “You drink some of my blood, and say my name after I drink some of yours saying your name. Okay?” 

 

“Wait, so don’t you start?” He replied slowly.

 

“Yes.” I said a bit annoyed by his still out of character confusion. I pulled his neck upwards to the right gingerly with a demon tentacle and brought my mouth closer. His heart rate accelerated exponentially as though it was a drum roll waiting for me to consume some of him. My lips kissed his oddly smooth skin surface and he shivered. Without any hesitation, I bit down on the soft outer layer, and sucked some liquid out, taking it in with gulps. Aurelio bit down on his lower lip and I heard a whimper. He tried moving his neck, probably from the venomous sting, but my tentacle held him in place. “Stay still...I’m not done.” He didn’t nod, but he accepted it. I finished, allowing the fresh aftertaste to completely wash down my mouth. The sweet flavor almost distracted me, but I snapped to it. “Aurelio...I accept this contract with you.” I released him and slithered another tentacle over to my own neck and created a small abrasion. My own light green blood began to seep out down my shoulders. I signal Aurelio to do it. 

 

Aurelio appeared frightened, but not for a second repelled. He crawled on top of me as we both sank into the mattress. His tongue peeped out from his lips and cooly touched the surface of my cut. The tingling sensation caused me eyes to widen and gasp. I gently took his head into my hands and pushed his mouth into the gape of my jaw and shoulder. Obeying my lustful call, he feverishly sucked on my skin, casually nibbling the surface. I moaned in lascivious pleasure. As Aurelio steadily rose his head, he lowly spoke the words: “Y/n, I accept his contract with you.” 

 

A cunning smile spread between us both as I said. “You can test out your powers now, Black Hat.” 

 

A low purr in his throat showed his approval of hearing his legendary name. “I think I will, thank you.” His spiteful grin widened and those pearly teeth looked sharper than ever. New appendages sprung from his back and curled around my body, underneath my clothes. The warm tentacles massaged my abdomen, wrist, and shoulders as Black Hat tore the cloth away from my skin and threw it into the shadows of the room. Black Hat, at leisurely pace, undressed himself in a salacious manner as he grinded his body on my hips. The pressure of his heated lower body as well and the very noticeable hard protruding bulge in his boxers, pressed between my thighs, made me groan with desire. 

 

I slipped a hand over to the bump and pawed it like a cat. Drool trailed down the corners of my mouth. “I’m sure you want to taste it, don’t you?” Black Hat cooed. He yanked his boxers down and pushed my head aggressively to his thick cock. “Suck it~.” He commanded thrusting it into my mouth. It hit the back of my throat, and I almost choked at the sudden jolt. I hummed and swirled my tongue around. Black Hat moaned with anticipation, and I sucked lightly while bobbing my head. The more I moved back and forth the more Black Hat purred. He buckled from his satisfaction while throwing his head up and vocalized deep inarticulate sound. “Aah...y/n…!” He let the tentacles around me tighten their grip, and his arm tugged at my panties until there was room for him to rub my clit. The feeling aroused my already wet cave more and I moaned in a high octave. “Y/n...oooh...I-I am g-gonna-- Ah!” His face reddened and with a cry his seed shot in my mouth. A bit of it dribbled down my face, but I swallowed all that was inside. 

 

His hand continued to rotate pressure on my clit as his other hand reached into the pocket of his close by pants, whipping out a square packet. He opened it with his teeth and secured it on himself. He smoothly lower his face closer to mine, and licked my lips. I opened my mouth, and our tongues collided, exploring each other. His member was right by my entrance, teasing my libidinous. With a wide mischievous smile, he pulled away from my lips, a strand of saliva connecting our heated faces. Quickly, without my realization due to my dazey mind, three of his fingers pushed themselves deep into me and pumped in and out at a constant increasing rate as his tongue lapped my wet area around my clitorus. With a guttural moan, my legs opened wider and may hand grasped my bouncing breast. “B-Black Hat…! Mmm~” I called his name showing my contentment. My vagina tightened around him finger and he was barely able to force them out. He grabbed my hips, lapped up more moistness, and centered himself. “P-please, Black Hat…! Put it in!” I urged, wrapping my calves around his waist. “Black Hat!”  I cried desperately needing my lust quenched. 

 

Black Hat purred. “I do love the ring of my name…” He placed a hand on his chin pretending to contemplate. “You know, I would love it more if another title like...I don’t know... _ master, boss... _ something like that were placed before it~” He slyly curled his lips poking fun at me. 

 

“ _ Master Black Hat _ .” I cooed. “There...now come on!” I impatiently pleaded, trying to thrust my own hips closer. 

 

“Have you no tolerance for mockery?” He asked sadistically thrilled by my tortured face not drooling with excessive, lecherous drive. He laughed and with force, thrusted. I scream with pain and pleasure as he groaned with the tightening. He kissed my cheek, taking the single tear with him. “There, there, dear...you are the one who wanted this.” With inclining movement, Black Hat moved his hips in a rhythm with my uncontrolled moaning. 

 

“Mm, yes...more, Black Hat~” I shout at him. He clutched my chest in his palms, as I scratched my nails into his skin. The feelings coursing between us drove me mad with sexual desire. I cried out his names with hot exhales. Slapping skin was music to my ears that only steered me farther into aspiration. The hot sensation in my abdomen rose and pushed itself out, spraying Black Hat’s dick and drizzling down my thighs. I howled loudly as the cum blasted. 

 

“Black Hat...ooh…” Tiredly, my vision continued to blur. Black Hat removed himself and came on my stomach. He let out a final sigh before crashing next to me on the bed. His arms wrapped arms me. All his tentacles retracted as he spooned my body. 

 

“Y/n…” He whispered.

 

“Yeah?” I asked groggily.

 

“Can we stay like this for a while, please.” He said in my ear. 

 

Fatigued, I give a small grin. “As you wish, boss.” I reply, slipping into a satisfying and well deserved slumber.

  
  


5.0.5., Demencia, and Flug were in the kitchen cleaning off their many dishes. “That was delish!” Demencia sang. “Y/n was so kind to make us all breakfast in bed!”

 

5.0.5. nodded happily, drying the last of his dishes. “AROO!” 

 

Flug however looked around the kitchen and surrounding area. “Yeah...but I haven’t seen Black Hat at all today.” He drummed his fingers. “I haven’t seen y/n around either…” Pieces started to try and connect in his puzzled mind.    
  


“Don’t worry about it.” Demencia patted his back. “They’re probably eating together. You know how young love birds are!” She laughed. 

 

“I know…” Flug sighed. “But I’m going to check on Black Hat. He shouldn’t be feeling too tired now, and his energy level should be up back to normal.” He stepped out of the kitchen leaving his plates with Demencia and 5.0.5. 

 

Demencia rolled her eyes. “You know, I bet he left so he didn’t have to deal with the dirty dishes.” She elbowed 5.0.5. “Come on, we can finish this later, bear.”

 

5.0.5. Agreed and they followed after Dr. Flug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last chapter! (Finally! I'm sorry if this has been trash, but give me some slack please; this is kinda the first Villainous work I've ever successfully completed.) After that, I'll go ahead and post my characterization.


	35. We Have It All

Flug reached the doorknob and opened it. The door creaked and echoed in the vast silence. “Black Hat, sir. How are...you...oh…” Flug’s voice dropped lower and halted upon realizing he was asleep. In bed.  _ With his sister. _ Slowly he began to back out.  _ Well then...I’ll just be on my way like I didn’t see anything at all...don’t wake up… _ He spoke to his thoughts as he paced backwards.

 

“Hey Flug.” Demencia appeared behind him. 

 

Not expecting the sudden voice and solid figure, he jumped in the air. “D-demencia!” He squeaked in a whispering tone. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“5.0.5. is here too.” She casually said. He turned and the friendly creature waved. 

 

“We need to get out of here!” He hushly scolded. “Now!” He nudged Dementia's back and led her out the room, but she wasn’t ready to go just yet. She slithered between Flug’s legs quickly and darted right to the side of the bed.

 

“Aw...cute they’re sleeping together!” She said loudly. 

 

Flug was ready to faint and run at the same time. “Demencia! S-stop! You’ll wake them!” He lowly spoke. 5.0.5., understanding where the situation was going, steadily made his way closer to the hallway and further from the room with quiet steps. 

 

“They musta had a bang.” She said pointing at the clothes on the ground. “I think they’re naked.” She observed and concluded.    
  


Flug was dying inside with all color draining from his face and his organs overheating. “P-Please get away from them…! It would be a very awkward awakening…” He implored her. 

 

Demencia shrugged and walked past Flug and whispered in his ear. “Either which way, they have to be waken up.” With that she crawled up the wall and out on the hall ceiling joining 5.0.5. 

 

Flug sighed.  _ Glad I dodged that one… _ He turned around and prepared to exit.

 

“You woke me, Flug.” Black Hat’s voice rang out.

 

Flug literally fell on his face from embarrassment, and got up on his knees “I’m sorry, s-sir! I didn’t know! I just th-thought I had to get you up!” 

 

Black Hat yawned. “Yes, I know, you did your job well.” He stretched his limbs. “Don’t worry, I woke when you opened the door and commanded y/n to stay in her state of slumber. She has no idea.”

 

Flug furrowed his brows. “Wait...you did  _ what?” _ There was only a certain amount of things he could wrap his head around when it came to the many mysteries of Black Hat...but  _ what the hell is he talking about _ was all Flug thought.

 

“We made a contract.” Black Hat explained. “That way I can still use demon powers.” 

 

Flug seemed to loosen up a bit. “Oh...a contract. Okay, I guess if that was all  _ that _ was…”  

 

“No. We also fucked.” Black Hat nonchalantly informed the doctor whose face shined a bright red and tensed at the open remark. Black Hat laughed sadistically at poor Flug’s reaction. “Come on, you aren’t that innocent. I heard you moan loud enough to pierce my eardrums before. Besides, I used protection. You didn’t.” That only made Flug blush even more.  

 

“N-no…” Flug denied. “I have n-not!” Black Hat smugly looked down on him nodding sarcastically. “Y-you j-just get ready for th-the day...okay? I can see you a-are doing just f-fine...” Flug jumped up, and dashed out of the room away from Black Hat’s mocking chuckles.

  
  
  


Black Hat woke y/n and they walked to the kitchen together. Flug told everyone _ not  _ to mention anything about what they saw. “Hey, y/n!” Demencia waved. “Good morning! Hope you rested well!” Flug nudged her. “What? I meant it!” 

 

“I’m okay.” I yawned, still pretty exhausted. “It’s actually kinda close to supper, what does everyone want?” I asked to get one obstacle out of the way.

 

“Take out.” Black Hat flatly said. “I’m not in the mood for anything in particular tonight, so I don’t care.” He pointed at 5.0.5. “You. You can choose the take out food.”

 

5.0.5. pointed to himself kinda surprised. Black Hat had never actually allowed him to choose everyone’s dish. “AGA...Ah…” The bear thought. “K...SA...D...AH…” 5.0.5. pronounced the syllables best he could.

 

Flug beamed, impressed. “Quesadillas, is that what you said! Amazing! I didn’t think you could learn to formulated words!” The giant loveable beast grinned excitedly squirming in his seat. 

 

Black Hat’s shoulders pushed up and fell down. “Good enough. Sounds fair.” Everyone nodded in agreement and sat silently for a few moments not knowing what to say. 

 

Demencia broke the silence, springing up her finger. “Oh! Flug I almost forgot to tell you: I’m pregnant.” 

 

“That’s nice, honey.” He took a sip of water. 

 

“You may want to grab a napkin.” I told Demencia before I knew what would inevitably happen happened. 

 

Flug sprayed his water over himself. “WHAT?!”  _ There it was. _

 

“I was trying to tell you when you were asleep and couldn’t move but I didn’t think you’d hear me. Then I thought I’d tell you while we operated on y/n, but you looked pretty engulfed with the work. So I planned to tell you after the surgery was complete, but you seemed very tired and--” 

 

Flug bounced up and hugged her tightly. “I-I’m...This...This is incredible!” He laughed joyously, embracing her while shaking a bit. “A-A family...We’re gonna have a complete family!” He released her so she could breathe, and held her shoulders. “I mean...I-I mean WOW! You’re pregnant...You’re gonna be a mother! I-I’m g-gonna be a...a…” With too many feelings rushing through his head, he fell backwards, fainting. 5.0.5., being behind him, caught the overwhelmed scientist.      

 

“Uh...Flug?” Demencia asked poking him. She looked over at me. “Ha...oops. Didn’t think he’d pass out.” 

 

Black Hat sat there motionless. “You’re  _ WHAT!? _ ” He screamed an octave higher than normal. “You expect me to let  _ another _ person into this mansion! Nonetheless a BABY!” He crossed his arms. 

 

Demencia nodded as though it were obvious. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna make too many. My species needs to breed to live. Come on, it’s a biological component. You should know this.” She waved her hand dismissing his shock. 

 

Black Hat did not seem to approve of this, so I came in before something too rash was said. “Black Hat...they just want a family. If they want the kid, it shouldn’t be  _ that _ big of a problem.”

 

He huffed. “No...it won’t be a problem...but if you decide to have anymore mongrels up in here, I should know about it first! I have to pay the insurance here!” He snapped. “If that thing damages something--!” 

 

“You can fix it.” I cut him off. “You can use my demonic powers at will, silly.” I reminded him. “I know for a fact you can snap two fingers and fix any priceless vase, so don’t worry about that.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Black Hat groaned. “But no one here should ever try to surprise me with something like that again.” 

 

Flug woke up and sprung up. “What was happening…” His eyes widened. “Yes! I’ll be a father and--” 

 

“Yeah, yeah you said that!” Demencia giggled. “Calm down a bit, Love-Flug.” Flug sat down but couldn’t stop grinning. 

 

Black Hat sighed, rolled his eyes, and loosened his crossed arms. “Congratulations…” He flatly cheered. 5.0.5. applauded. 

  
  


_ Our household is one of villainy; one that is looked upon as twisted and evil. Is society wrong for judging us as that. Nope. That is what we are. The moment they say that none of us can love however is the moment they are wrong. Everyone is capable of feeling the purest of love, even the darkest of hearts who think they can only find deep admiration through sin.  _

 

_ I know, I know; It sounds like Disney. It really is cliche. Can that be a bad thing? God yes. Cliche is extremely cliche. But is it always a bad thing? No. Sometimes it’s the most over said and repetitive things that are true. One of them is, stated plainly, love makes you do crazy shit, like opposing the Devil. It was worth it in the end though because we all lived to see another day and became even more strongly united.   _

 

“Hey, whatcha writin’, Flug?” Demencia leaned over Flug. 

 

The doctor quickly slammed the book he was writing in. “Nothing! It was only a lab report.” He replied, placing the book down. 

 

“Oh come on.” She sardonically spoke. “Pu-lease! You’re writing a diary!” 

 

“Uh...I mean, I’d call it more of an observational documentary.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I just wanted to record something to remember these events by. Maybe share them one day. Not publically, but with the kid, you know? Give him or her a valuable life lesson through a story.”

 

Demencia sucked in some breath. “Yeah...about that…” She held up her index and middle finger, wagging them in the air. “You may want to save the story for  _ them.” _

 

Flug gaped. “ _...TWINS!?” _ He exclaimed. He fainted again, and his face hit the lab desk.

 

“Love-Flug...? Oh, oops again.” She patted him on the back, gingerly. Demencia turned to the book on the table, and with built curiosity, snatched and read it. She absorbed each word of every line and a small, sweet smile spread across her face. She clicked the pen open a pen and added something more: 

 

“ _ We may not have it all together, but believe me when I say, together we have it all.”  _


	36. Characterization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the original ideas and some of the layout I had planned!  
> Of course, I put a twist on everyone's past life which can be seen in the Chronological Flow of Events.  
> You may also notice some emo/goth music in Inspiration. (That's just a bit of my style, okay?) I do listen to other music than that, but because of the way the story was, I found these songs most suitable.  
> Enjoy~!

Chronological Flow of Events (up to the point of the story)

  * Angelo and y/n were born children of the Devil from two different rape cases
  * They were abused by the other orphan children because of their demonic halves, claiming they were evil
  * Angelo was embarrassed of his own existence due to extensive bullying, and to hide his feelings and bruised face from his sister so she would not worry too much, be covered himself with a paper bag
  * Aurelio’s family was slaughtered in front of him, and he blamed it on the Devil himself. Therefore, he originally had the desire to kill the Devil as retribution, but when mocked in the orphanage he decided to become evil too
  * Aurelio saved y/n from being beat by the boys, and influenced her that because those people are heroes, she had to stop them by becoming a villain
  * Aurelio devoted his life to evil as a trade for being granted demonic abilities 
  * On Aurelio’s 18th birthday, he lit the orphanage on fire
  * y/n believed Angelo was killed in the fire after he ran back in
  * Angelo with the intention of hoping if he saved someone, people would not judge him and his sister as harshly, and so that he could distance himself from his father’s ways
  * Aurelio saved Angelo who was knocked down by the fumes, trapped, burning, screaming, and dying
  * Aurelio saved Angelo possessing the knowledge he was the Devil’s heir, and his demonic energy, when consumed, would grant Aurelio not only more powers, but also the title to be the next Devil
  * Aurelio raped Angelo, and drank his blood, leaving a scar on Angelo’s neck 
  * Aurelio became a full demon, losing his humanity, and named himself Black Hat
  * Angelo’s demonic soul and powers were taken from him
  * Black Hat kept Angelo as his scientist and gave him the name Dr. Flug
  * Dr. Flug fell into regret and depression, and he began cutting himself
  * Dr. Flug created a kind hearted hybrid bear as an experiment to successfully find how to birth sentimental beings within the lab and to help him cope with his depression
  * 5.0.5. was invented
  * Black Hat allowed the creature to stay only if it would do productive work in the household
  * 5.0.5. became the maid 
  * Due to villainy at a higher rate than ever before in Hatsville, the community began pinning blame on hybrid people and half demon citizens
  * Demencia’s family was murdered because of false rumors of the father doing deals with Black Hat
  * Demencia and all of the siblings were ordered by the mother to hide. All of the siblings had been found, except Demencia who hid in the vents for 48 hours. She was too terrified to come down even after all of the screams had faded. 
  * Black Hat found her nearly dead, had pity on her because of how similar her situation was to his own past
  * Dr. Flug worked for weeks to aid Demencia back to health and fix her depression
  * After several months when she fully recovered, Demencia admired Black Hat because she saw him as her savior and stayed in the manor 
  * y/n grew older and was seeking a life of villainy for revenge against herself and her brother, who she assumed dead
  * She moved to Hatsville in hopes of finding a quick and easy villain job as an apprentice or staff aid
  * Black Hat learned of y/n’s arrival and recalled her being the Devil’s daughter
  * After waiting for weeks, Black Hat called her in for the job so he could absorb her power
  * After the month on the job, y/n was raped by Black Hat, who took her demonic half and some of her demonic power, but was unable to take it all because he had begun feeling an unidentified emotion for her (admiration)
  * The Devil convinced Black Hat to erase y/n’s memory of the event and secure the memories in his monocle, that contains all of his gained demonic energy   



Music/Inspiration for Characterization: 

  * **Black Hat** (Aurelio)
  * ****
    * [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkX8GtSwqL0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkX8GtSwqL0) (I took some of the aspects of this video, used it for his past.)--Origins of Black Hat
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVGh3vgITbs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVGh3vgITbs) (When Black Hat burned down the orphanage, his childhood, and losing his humanity. This also works with Flug when he left with Black Hat.)--Volatile Times
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miFhwa1_fwE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miFhwa1_fwE) (This describes him from the point of view of the others in the manor.)--Get Out Alive
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33ROioxmeZI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33ROioxmeZI) (This describes his conflict with the Devil and humanity.)--Animal Impulses
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSZU-1eCEto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSZU-1eCEto) (Once again, conflict with the Devil, but also with his mixed emotions of lust and love)--Lies
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4qcLyJdMFA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4qcLyJdMFA) (I think this works for both Black Hat and Dr. Flug; it works for inside mourning.)--Scars
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA) (Black Hat in general from the world’s point of view.)--When You’re Evil
  

    * **Dr. Flug** (Angelo Syls)
    * [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP88Sjt8U78](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP88Sjt8U78) (This describes Flug’s desire for truth and above all happiness he mentally feels he can’t achieve.)--Happiness
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV3HSKCwkyU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV3HSKCwkyU) (This describes struggle to understand himself and seeking truth. Also, his feelings of guilt for leaving his sister, in a sense.)--Jillian (I’d Give My Heart)
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7fhxNrrrM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7fhxNrrrM) (This shows how Flug wants to be able to really express himself. Also works for Black Hat.) --On My Own
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52rX1GUS3Js](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52rX1GUS3Js) (This shows Flugs thoughts and past feelings.) --Polarize
  
****
  * **Demencia**
  * ****
    * [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKcyhZPYOQU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKcyhZPYOQU) (This is the side of Demencia that is contemplative.)--Crazy 
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S5NDIc1_3U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S5NDIc1_3U) (This describes how humans thought of her, and how it affected her own mind.) --Gasoline
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofI80QESvTc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofI80QESvTc) (Demencia in general) --Mad Hatter
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LekhEEJqXQ8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LekhEEJqXQ8) \--Closer (Lemaitre) 
  
****
  * **Y/n**
  * ****
    * [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4K3FWlWAWI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4K3FWlWAWI) \--Believer
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM6PYawZ8nk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM6PYawZ8nk) \--Memories
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4GsdvNnLVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4GsdvNnLVE) \--S.H.E. 
  
  
  
****
  * **5.0.5.**
  * ****
    * [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLJ-EPuW1UE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLJ-EPuW1UE) (The creation of 5.0.5. and how his mission as a protector and consular.) --Start Shootin’ 
  
****
  * **Black Hat x Y/n**
  * ****
    * [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfqM-4xbfFo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfqM-4xbfFo) \--Bernadette
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrehFOCRXUc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrehFOCRXUc) \--Bernadette (Post Romanian Storm) (Basically a slower, sadder sounding version of Bernadette.) 
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKtapZFSs7c](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKtapZFSs7c) \--What Have You Done
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbbdNv8ly2U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbbdNv8ly2U) \--Antibody
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWC1t_YzDsI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWC1t_YzDsI) \--Just Say It
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trie3ioTDF4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trie3ioTDF4) \--Savior 
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKG75tc1l6E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKG75tc1l6E) \--Black Black Heart
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Sk78uP9m-E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Sk78uP9m-E) \--Who Is She?
  
****
  * **Flug x Demencia**
  * ****
    * [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQPlvB5Enm0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQPlvB5Enm0) \--Nine in the Afternoon
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks) \--Broken
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qOvNgEsZ9s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qOvNgEsZ9s) \--Never Too Late
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omuYo49_SOQ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omuYo49_SOQ) \--Whispers in the Dark
    * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ7XcxPMyN0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ7XcxPMyN0) \--Comatose



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 10/3/17  
> YES! Thank you for 100 kudos!(To be utterly honest, I wasn't sure if it would get that far!)

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! The entire work is complete!   
> Thank you all so much if you read this far. (Or if you just looked at it in general.) Also, thank you to those who left comments, bookmarks, and kudos! I know they are small things, but they kept me going, knowing that there were people who wanted to read this and see it to an end.   
> I don't think I did the best job on this work, and if I write another (which I SWEAR I will) I plan to make some changes, such as pacing myself and editing it more thoroughly. I do hope this wasn't total trash to some of you all, (yeah I know the ending was kinda cheesy) but this was my first completed work so I'll give it a bit of credit for being that too me.   
> If you guys want and epilogue because the ending wasn't the most satisfying, leave a comment on the last chapter and I promise I will hop right to it the moment I get a chance! Feel free to leave suggestions on what you want me to make next if you have any.   
> Gracias y ciao!  
> -Patchi (Z.)


End file.
